


Шестьдесят минут

by Beashik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Decisions, Bisexual Scorpius Malfoy, Demisexual Albus Severus Potter, Depression, Drama, Eating Disorders, F/M, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Memory Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Psychology, Three POVS, Voyeurism, attempted sexual assault (mentioned), background Ron/Hermione - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 56,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beashik/pseuds/Beashik
Summary: Шестьдесят минут из жизни трех человек и многие минуты, которые привели к этим злосчастным шестидесяти.– Он, может, и готов это терпеть, но я не стану. Я терпел это все лето, потом целый сентябрь, надеялся, что ты опомнишься. Сам не знаю, почему я вообще мог это допустить, знал же, что ты та еще…– Ну? Кто?
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Часть I

**_20 апреля 2024_ **

Скорпиусом всегда двигал страх.

Страх разочаровать отца, страх не застать очередной приступ мамы, страх вызвать ненависть у лучшего друга.

И вот сейчас, столько времени спустя, он понимал, что ничего не изменилось. Конечно, можно было винить других, кто исключительно из лучших, добрейших побуждений его запугал, надавив на самое больное. Но ведь Скорпиус долгое время думал, что поступает правильно, в том числе придерживался строгого принципа игнорировать свои желания, если потакание им могло кому-то причинить боль.

Так что при любом раскладе виноватым в конце концов оказывался он сам.

Сегодня ему, наверное, стоило бояться выпускных экзаменов, до которых оставалось лишь несколько недель, но он боялся только одного – правды.

**_ноябрь 2020_ **

Все началось сразу после их с Альбусом злоключений с маховиком времени.

Скорпиус и раньше был слишком умным и слишком внимательным к словам и действиям других – порою даже настолько, что ему от этого становилось неловко. А сейчас эти качества усилились в десяток, а то и сотню раз – как ни странно, потому, что ему самому захотелось. То есть он точно не знал, правда ли _захотелось_ , но в одном он был полностью уверен: так будет легче.

Сквозь озеро за окнами спальни робкими отблесками проскальзывал холодный лунный свет, переливаясь серебром на бахроме полога. Чтение при столь скудном освещении наутро давало о себе знать жжением в глазах, но Скорпиусу было все равно – привычка есть привычка.

_Декрет об образовании №23 был принят Министерством магии 8 сентября 1995 года. Данным декретом была учреждена должность генерального инспектора Хогвартса, которую заняла Долорес Амбридж, на тот момент также являвшаяся преподавателем Защиты от темных искусств._

Сейчас он был готов сосредоточить внимание на чем угодно, лишь бы мысли не уходили обратно в Темные времена, лишь бы не видеть во сне Дельфи, поднимающую волшебную палочку, чтобы наложить на него Круциатус, лишь бы не чувствовать вину, медленно прогрызающую себе тоннели где-то в глубине души Скорпиуса.

_«Один человек. Одного достаточно. Я не смог спасти Гарри ради Лили»._

_«Думай об Альбусе. Ты ведь ради него отказываешься от своего королевства, да?»_

И он думал об Альбусе. Вернее, будучи слишком умным и слишком внимательным, соотносил слова Северуса Снейпа со своими чувствами и находил параллели, начинал беспокойно копаться в этих чувствах, зарывшись с головой, словно это очередной том «Истории магии» – как вот этот, что лежал у него на коленях. Но в «Истории магии» не было двусмысленности или недосказанности, неразгаданных загадок или неясных намеков – там все было четко и понятно, все разложено по полочкам в диахроническом аспекте. Возможно, Скорпиус был способен превратить в «Историю магии» и свои чувства к лучшему другу, но ему было страшно и… страшно любопытно. Глубоко вздохнув, он перелистнул страницу.

_Вслед за Декретом №22 (см. с. 224) Декрет №23 задает курс внутренней политики министра Корнелиуса Фаджа в течение последнего года пребывания его у власти._

_В знак протеста против учреждения должности инспектора подали в отставку старейшины Визенгамота Гризельда Марчбэнкс и Тиберий…_

Скорпиус не выдержал и раздраженно захлопнул учебник. Завтра он об этом, безусловно, пожалеет, ведь сейчас был один из тех редких моментов, когда спальня слизеринцев четвертого курса пустовала: Альбус отбывал наказание у Макгонагалл – помогал ей отсортировать архивную переписку с ректором Махутокоро, а Забини со Смитом в общей гостиной играли в плюй-камни с третьекурсницами. Но сейчас Скорпиус предпочел бы слышать, как шумят однокурсники, потому что звенящая тишина не заглушала голоса из воспоминаний, куда мысли так и норовили ускользнуть.

_«Вы двое… вы должны быть вместе»._

Даже она – та, чье имя Скорпиус изо всех сил пытался стереть из памяти, ради чего он бы освоил заклинание Забвения или изменения памяти, – заметила, что со Скорпиусом что-то не так. 

Но Скорпиус вовсе не считал, что с ним что-то не так. Просто будто бы к возводящемуся замку кто-то подошел, спросил, зачем его строят, и незаметно заложил в фундамент металлический стержень, и теперь этот стержень мешал всему процессу, но, если его вынуть, замок разрушится.

До Альбуса у Скорпиуса не было друзей, поэтому сравнить чувства ему было не с чем – родители не в счет, к тому же их с отцом назвать сейчас друзьями можно было с трудом. Может быть, он ошибался, пытаясь разглядеть в словах, услышанных в Темные времена, какой-то подтекст. Может быть, их с Альбусом созависимость, которую уже было глупо отрицать, но никогда не поздно сдержать, – абсолютно нормальное явление, не подразумевающее под собой долгие часы в мучительных попытках докопаться до истины.

(Термин «созависимость» Скорпиус вычитал прошлым летом в магловской книге по психологии и недавно решил, что это понятие как нельзя лучше объясняет происходящее. Но «как нельзя лучше» не значит «полностью».)

Яростно потирая глаза левой ладонью, Скорпиус другой рукой дважды взмахнул палочкой, и на кровать приземлился пузырек Умиротворяющего бальзама. А ведь до осени он был уверен, что _романтические_ чувства у него только к Розе – может быть, покопаться стоило именно в них?

**_декабрь 2020_ **

Скорпиус не мог поверить, когда за неделю до рождественских каникул Макгонагалл позвала их с Альбусом к себе в кабинет и поразительно ровным тоном, будто целитель из отделения недугов от заклятий в Мунго, сообщила, что им разрешается поехать домой на каникулы.

– В качестве исключения, разумеется, – с характерной для нее строгостью добавила директор, заметив удивление на лицах ребят.

А Скорпиус в очередной раз проклял себя за чрезмерную внимательность и успел уловить тень жалости во взгляде Макгонагалл – и распечатанное письмо у нее на столе, написанное знакомым витиеватым почерком.

И вот утром, за пять дней до Рождества, Скорпиус впервые оказался в доме Поттеров и опять не мог поверить, что отец сумел договориться и с мистером Поттером. Но и тут внимательность его не подвела: не успел он стряхнуть пепел с мантии, как Альбус встретил его крепкими объятиями, и краем глаза он заметил, как миссис Поттер слегка кивнула и улыбнулась отцу. Миссис Поттер как будто пыталась заверить отца, что это правильное решение и ему не о чем беспокоиться, а потом хлопнула младшего сына по плечу со словами: «Дай ему выдохнуть, Ал».

Скорпиусу не хотелось выдыхать, но он все же отстранился от друга и начал осматриваться. Дом Поттеров не шел ни в какое сравнение с поместьем Малфоев: как бы мама, пока была жива, ни старалась создать в доме тепло и уют, поместье навсегда будет омрачено зловещими событиями, происходившими там в течение нескольких веков. По крайней мере, так думали остальные, а Скорпиусу – и, наверное, отцу – казалось, что одной мамы было достаточно, чтобы стереть все ужасы. Но Скорпиус был предвзят.

А у Поттеров сразу чувствовалось, что дом совсем молодой: ему было не больше двух десятков лет, и построен он был на крепком фундаменте белой магии, влитой в землю могущественными волшебниками.

В просторной гостиной у стены был расположен высокий камин из светло-коричневого мрамора, подключенный к системе летучего пороха, откуда три минуты назад вышли Скорпиус с отцом. Над камином висела обрамленная красным нефритом картина с изображением огромного поля для квиддича (тренировочное поле «Холихедских гарпий», если Скорпиуса не подводила память), по которому летали квоффл, два бладжера и снитч. На поле, покрытом глубокими сугробами, в такт хлопьям за окном падал снег.

– Ну хватит, пойдем лучше свою комнату покажу, – Альбус явно не спускал с друга глаз и, заметив его завороженный взгляд, толкнул локтем под ребра.

В комнате Альбуса ребята провели целый день, и мистер и миссис Поттер, которых Скорпиусу, несмотря на их просьбы, воспитание не позволяло звать просто по имени, только изредка заглядывали к ним, чтобы убедиться, что их сын с другом не голодают. Во всяком случае, так объяснила свой очередной визит миссис Поттер… Джинни, указав на висящий перед ней в воздухе поднос с чайником и домашними сладостями. Но от внимания Скорпиуса не ускользнула обеспокоенность в ее взгляде, пусть миссис Джинни и пыталась изо всех сил ее скрыть.

– Спасибо большое, миссис… Джинни. Все в порядке, мы читаем, – ответил на незаданный, но очевидный вопрос Скорпиус, прислонившись вместе с Альбусом к изголовью кровати с пологом в центре комнаты.

Они читали учебник по зельеварению для четвертого курса, потому что пропустили месяц занятий и потому что Альбусу уж очень не хотелось читать учебник по трансфигурации. Скорпиус, конечно, изучил все зелья еще летом, но повторить никогда не мешало, да и Альбус, пожалуй, ни разу не выказывал такого интереса к учебе. Хотя, если подумать, разгадка могла крыться в Успокаивающем зелье, рецепт которого друг так пристально изучал, сжав губы в тонкую линию и нахмурив брови.

Когда за окном уже несколько часов царила полная темнота, Скорпиус, потянувшись, нехотя поднялся с кровати друга и перелез на маленькую кровать рядом, которую специально для него миссис Джинни трансфигурировала из кресла. Альбус и не скрывал недовольства, буркнув что-то вроде «ну и ладно», но Скорпиус не хотел потакать своей созависимости.

Скорпиусу было сложно сказать, сколько прошло с того момента, как они пожелали друг к другу спокойной ночи, но уже давно не было слышно ни приглушенных разговоров родителей Альбуса внизу на кухне, ни магловских песен из комнаты Лили на непонятном языке, ни подозрительного грохота у Джеймса. Несмотря на усталость, накопившуюся за семестр, и выпитый ромашковый чай с несколькими каплями Успокаивающего зелья, ни он, ни Альбус до сих пор не могли заснуть.

Не то чтобы Скорпиуса это так сильно удивляло: оба не могли похвастаться крепким здоровым сном и до приключений с маховиком времени, а после того, как они вернулись из Годриковой Впадины, бессонница, чередующаяся с ночными кошмарами, стала страшной обыденностью. И если раньше Альбуса сдержала бы неуместная гордость, то сейчас боль приняла настолько пугающую форму, что он первым настоял на том, чтобы они со Скорпиусом признались во всем родителям и обратились за помощью. Вот только правила «трех У», как Скорпиус с Альбусом назвали новые пункты их распорядка дня, а именно дозы Успокаивающего и Усыпляющего зелий и Умиротворяющего бальзама, проявили себя как истинные правила – то есть не без исключений.

И сейчас Скорпиус слышал не ровное дыхание спящего Альбуса, а только беспокойное шуршание одеяла, сопровождающееся покашливанием и утомленными вздохами. Потакать своей созависимости, может, и не стоит, думал он, но это не значит, что нужно бездействовать, если помощь другу кроется в потакании своей созависимости.

– Хочешь, я твоих родителей разбужу? – Скорпиус повернулся на другой бок и теперь смотрел не на плакат сборной Бразилии по квиддичу, а на кровать, где пытался заснуть Альбус. Полог не был задернут – привычка с Хогвартса, и Скорпиус почувствовал необъяснимое облегчение, когда увидел, что Альбусу даже не пришлось поворачиваться, – он уже лежал к нему лицом.

– Да не надо, – прошептал Альбус и вновь глубоко вздохнул. – Идем, а?

Скорпиус не успел ответить, как внезапно Альбус сел и потянулся к подоконнику, где, если уж быть честным, творился полный беспорядок, который не увидеть в поместье Малфоев: у окна были накиданы и мягкие игрушки, и учебники (где-то среди них валялся и учебник по зельеварению за четвертый курс), и перья, и пустые бумажные пакеты из «Сладкого королевства».

– Идея глупая, знаю, но… – Не переставая рыться среди завала на подоконнике, Альбус повернул голову и нахмурился: – Ну идем. Пожалуйста.

– Ты знаешь, что после «пожалуйста» я не могу отказать, – улыбнулся Скорпиус и поднялся с кровати, хотя все внутри кричало, что не стоит. – Что ты там ищешь?

– Да подожди! – Альбус практически забрался на подоконник и чересчур активно копался в куче хлама. – Во! – он радостно обернулся, держа в руках…

– Это же Мурлин! – Скорпиус мгновенно забыл о бессоннице и о мучающих его противоречиях и, в один шаг преодолев расстояние между кроватями, запрыгнул к Альбусу.

Мурлин – это плюшевый жмыр, о котором Скорпиус был наслышан еще с первого курса. Он помнил, как Альбус скучал по Мурлину, но взять игрушку с собой в Хогвартс ему не позволила, конечно, проклятая гордость. В первую ночь в Хогвартсе ребята толком не спали – не могли наговориться, хоть до этого и провели за разговорами весь путь от Лондона до школы. Тогда Альбус, не пытаясь скрыть слезы, жаловался Скорпиусу, как в девять лет просил у родителей подарить ему жмыра, но из-за аллергии у Джеймса они согласились только на игрушку. Впрочем, от настоящего жмыра Мурлина отличали разве что искусственная шерсть, на которую ни у каких там братьев, к счастью, аллергии быть не могло, отсутствие необходимости приобретать лицензию на его содержание и непосредственно само содержание.

– Да-а-а, – Альбус положил Мурлина себе на колени, почесывая его за ухом.

Мурлин охотно уткнулся мордой куда-то в область груди Альбуса, подбирая львиный хвост под себя, и начал издавать гортанный звук, похожий на кошачье мурлыканье, но более низкий и тихий. В лунном свете серая в крупных черных пятнах шерсть жмыра переливалась серебром, и Скорпиусу захотелось пропустить это серебро через пальцы, но, напомнил он себе, если повадки игрушечного жмыра идентичны повадкам настоящего, то лучше не спешить.

– Не бойся, – как будто прочитав его мысли, Альбус жестом подозвал друга сесть поближе и тоже начать гладить Мурлина. – Если бы ты ему не понравился, он бы не дал тебе даже на кровать залезть.

Скорпиус робко протянул ладонь и осторожно дотронулся до черных кисточек на огромных серых ушах Мурлина. В ответ жмыр отстранился от Альбуса и, развернувшись к Скорпиусу, ткнулся в ладонь, будто прося усилить давление. Альбус ободряюще кивнул другу и улыбнулся, и Скорпиус запустил пальцы в мягкую шерсть Мурлина, поглаживая игрушечную голову.

Это было странное ощущение: вроде бы Мурлин был всего лишь плюшевой игрушкой, пусть и волшебной, но удовольствие от общения с ним удивительно напоминало общение с живой совой, когда, привязывая к лапке очередное письмо, ласково проводишь пальцами по ее клюву и перьям. Скорпиус чувствовал, как приятно вибрирует под ладонью, и невольно закрыл глаза.

– А теперь давай спать, – вернул его в действительность Альбус, напоминая, для чего, в первую очередь, он достал старую игрушку, и в ответ на озадаченный взгляд Скорпиуса добавил: – _У меня_ , только одеяло возьми свое.

Они легли на большую кровать Альбуса, и их разделял только блаженно урчащий под поглаживаниями Мурлин. Они смотрели друг на друга, как в спальне Слизерина, – но на этот раз не с разных кроватей. Изредка кончики их пальцев соприкасались, но Скорпиус не чувствовал опаляющих вспышек, которые, словно молния, проносились от пальцев прямо вниз живота и растапливали кровь. Не было того, чего он так боялся, когда спрашивал себя, что скрывалось за чувствами к Альбусу. Было лишь безмятежное тепло, что равномерно распространялось по всему телу и неторопливо усыпляло Скорпиуса, как никогда не усыпляло ни одно зелье.

Через четыре дня ему придется вернуться домой, потому что «Рождество – это семейный праздник», как твердил не поддающийся уговорам отец, а объяснять ему, что Альбус – уже давно его семья, значило заставлять отца снова нервничать. Отец и так многого натерпелся за эти полтора года, и Скорпиус не позволит своей созависимости от Альбуса брать верх над здравым смыслом. Скорпиус не станет потакать своей созависимости. Не станет.

Пусть скоро ему придется вернуться домой, но, засыпая под нежное мурлыканье Мурлина и спокойное дыхание Альбуса, Скорпиус понимал, что на этих каникулах в своих снах Дельфи и собственное королевство без Альбуса он больше не увидит.

**_январь 2021_ **

В первый день после каникул случилось еще одно событие, в которое Скорпиус не мог поверить: за завтраком к ним за слизеринский стол подсела Роза Грейнджер-Уизли. Скорпиус моментально почувствовал на себе и Альбусе десятки любопытных взглядов, и среди удивленного бормотания успел разобрать отрывочные фразы вроде «Думаешь, “Пророк” не врет?», «Конечно, она знает больше, она ж дочь министра!», «Теперь они типа герои, вот и тусуется с ними» и «А вдруг она тоже там была?».

Но Розу перешептывания других учеников ничуть не смутили: она расправила свою гриффиндорскую мантию, выпрямилась и впилась в Альбуса сосредоточенным взглядом. Насупившись в ответ, Альбус продолжил ковырять вилкой в яичнице с беконом, но Скорпиус ткнул его локтем под ребра и расплылся в улыбке:

– Роза! Привет!

Альбус свел брови еще сильнее и посмотрел на двоюродную сестру исподлобья, но она, метнув суровый взгляд уставившимся на них слизеринцам, начала абсолютно ровным тоном, поразительно напоминающим речи министра:

– Приятного аппетита, ребята. Я хочу извиниться.

Альбус недоверчиво хмыкнул.

– Ал, я знаю, что ты об этом думаешь, я помню наш разговор под Новый год. Что, Ал тебе ничего не рассказал? – Роза резко перевела взгляд на Скорпиуса, заметив вопрос в его глазах, и покачала головой.

Улыбка спала с лица Скорпиуса. Прошлый вечер, вернувшись в Хогвартс через камин в кабинете Макгонагалл, они с Альбусом скоротали в спальне четвертого курса за обсуждением того, как провели остатки каникул. Альбус, как обычно, сетовал на излишнюю вежливость отца, показную заботу брата, сумасшествие сестры и выматывающие празднества Рождества и Нового года в «Норе», где, если верить словам Альбуса, присутствовало столько же родни, сколько и учеников в Хогвартсе.

Ни единого упоминания Розы.

– И почему я не удивлена? – прервала воспоминания Скорпиуса Роза, пожав плечами под недовольное бубнение Альбуса («Не посчитал нужным»). – В общем, мама с папой нам с Хьюго все рассказали, и… Мне очень стыдно, и я, конечно, понимаю, что друзьями мы никогда не станем, и…

Она закусила губу и опустила взгляд на стол, будто боялась, что следующие слова ранят Альбуса так же, как ранило четыре года назад ее поведение. Прежний ровный тон сменил нервный лепет, который пугающе напомнил Скорпиусу его самого, разве что Роза не заламывала руки.

– …и это все, наверное, очень глупо, и ты, Малфой, мне тоже не поверишь, как и Ал, и вы оба имеете на это полное право, но я не вру. Мне правда стыдно, очень, – Роза вновь посмотрела на Скорпиуса с Альбусом, и в ее взгляде не было ни намека на популярную, уверенную в себе четверокурсницу с Гриффиндора, любимицу преподавателей и ведущего охотника сборной. С каждой секундой ее щеки пунцовели, и она нерешительно улыбнулась – то ли из-за смущения, что мямлила как ребенок, то ли в попытке придать извинениям оттенок правдивости.

Но Скорпиусу было все равно, потому что эта улыбка заставила его самого почувствовать себя младенцем, который способен лишь на невнятное лепетание. Он не сомневался в искренности слов Розы, ведь единственная причина, по которой она так очаровательно – а в Розе все очаровательно – запиналась, – это волнение, но Роза никогда не волновалась, то есть _раньше_ не волновалась, а значит, настолько реалистично изобразить волнение не могла.

А даже если и могла, Скорпиус был готов дать ей хоть миллионный шанс, если она и дальше будет хотя бы иногда так же ему – или рядом с ним – улыбаться.

Роза ни в коем случается не навязывалась: она подсаживалась к ним за завтраком не чаще чем через день, или догоняла по пути на уход за магическими существами, или просто вежливо здоровалась, когда у них были совместные уроки, не обращая внимания на то, как Полли Чепмен демонстративно закатывает глаза. Скорпиус даже слышал пару раз, как Роза горячо спорила с Чепмен, что пытается сдружиться с ребятами не потому, что теперь их боится («Не надо равнять всех под себя, Чепмен»).

И пусть Роза не скрывала, что в первую очередь хочет вернуть расположение двоюродного брата, пусть зачастую сыпала монологами под аккомпанемент фырканья Альбуса, пусть так и называла Скорпиуса по фамилии – в те редкие и оттого драгоценные моменты, когда переводила на него взгляд, – Скорпиус в любом случае каждый раз необъяснимо радовался ее присутствию.

Он все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что, когда в двадцатый раз пересчитывал веснушки у нее на носу и щеках, переставал слышать, что происходит вокруг, где бы они ни сидели: оставались только ритмичные удары сердца под мягкий шум в ушах. Шум в ушах перерастал в шум волн, бьющихся о крутой обрыв, и Скорпиус представлял, как они с Розой сидят на краю этого обрыва, бесстрашно свесив ноги, и он продолжает считать эти веснушки, но теперь уже может до них дотронуться, а Роза смеется – щекотно! – и возвращается к своему рассказу о зельеварении с новой преподавательницей.

– …Скорпиус, ты слушаешь? Роза вообще-то тебя спрашивала, – Альбус щелкнул перед ним пальцами, и Скорпиус с резким вдохом вынырнул из мира фантазий, осознав смысл слов друга.

Однако Роза уже встала из-за стола и, небрежно махнув на прощание, пропала среди гриффиндорцев. Скорпиус обреченно опустил голову: с одной стороны, не было ничего удивительного в том, что Розе его мнение не интересно, с другой – она к нему обратилась _хотя бы из вежливости_ , не оставив его в стороне, как обычно, а это уже первый шаг.

Но Альбус, конечно, считал иначе.

– Думает взять меня напором? Кто бы сомневался, не просто же так она в Гриффиндоре, – качая головой, Альбус поднялся из-за стола и жестом позвал Скорпиуса последовать его примеру. – А была бы в Рейвенкло – пораскинула бы мозгами. Что, может, сначала стоит _к тебе_ отношение поменять, и тогда я, может, подумаю. Понимаешь, ее мама всю свою жизнь борется с предубеждениями! А что Роза? Да что там ожидать, люди не меняются, Скорпиус.

– Люди растут, растут внешне и внутренне! – Скорпиус развел руками, как будто это очевидный факт.

– Ну, насчет первого, допустим, согласен, а второе верно, только если человек сам этого захочет.

– Так почему, по-твоему, Роза этого не захочет?

Было глупо убеждать себя, что Роза готова измениться ради _него_ , но ради семьи, ради двоюродного брата – легко. Правда, Скорпиус и не считал, что Розе нужно меняться – разве что лишь снять защиту, сплетенную чужими руками из предвзятости и предубеждений. Стоит ей раскрыться перед теми, кого она по той или иной причине – несомненно, навязанной другими, – боялась, Альбус сможет ее простить, потому что вмиг увидит Розу такой, какой видел ее Скорпиус.

Но пока Альбус везде видел лишь злобный умысел.

– Такой человек, как она, захочет измениться, только если это принесет ей выгоду! – яростно размахивал руками Альбус. – Честно, мне не нравится, как ты ее выгораживаешь.

Скорпиус решил промолчать: ему не нравилось, когда Альбусу не нравилось что-то, связанное с ним. Вернее, он пугался, что из разряда «не нравится» это перейдет в «ненавижу», а потом – в «ты мне не друг». Скорпиусу было достаточно одного раза, когда они не разговаривали, пусть это и не было выбором Альбуса и происходило совсем в другой реальности, – тянущую боль внутри это не облегчало, и он был намерен приложить все усилия, чтобы не допустить повторения того кошмара.

Нужно было только подождать, пока Альбус оттает, а оттаять он сможет, когда разрушится каменная стена, ограждающая сердце Розы.

**_март 2021_ **

Весной Скорпиус с Альбусом вновь, к приятному удивлению обоих, получили разрешение провести Пасху с семьей. На этот раз директор была уже более похожа на себя, когда с привычной строгостью отметила, что выглядят ребята значительно веселее, чем под Рождество, и, наверное, не стоило бы их баловать, но она берет во внимание их академическую успеваемость («В вашем случае, Поттер, я рада, что это уже именно успеваемость – ранее же мы имели дело скорее с _не_ успеваемостью») и долгие вечера, проведенные на отработках вместо отдыха в гостиной.

И вот Скорпиус вслед за отцом взволнованно вылез из-под камина в доме Поттеров, где его вновь встретили объятиями, – но уже не Альбус, а Джинни Поттер. От объятий миссис Джинни по телу разливалось тепло, обволакивая его невидимой защитой. Последнее Скорпиусу, наверное, показалось, но он хотел в это верить.

С Альбусом они просто крепко пожали руки: после того как Забини со Смитом вскользь – и с хитрой усмешкой – отметили, что ребята дружат «как девчонки», Скорпиус с Альбусом договорились больше не обниматься. Пусть даже сейчас рядом не было никого, кто мог бы повторить слова Забини и Смита, нарушать это правило они не собирались. Скорпиус не стал бы врать себе и утверждать, что ему _не хочется_ , ведь он уже не боялся, что их объятия внезапно распалят в нем подозрительные и крайне нежелательные ощущения, от которых можно избавиться только одним способом, – пока он вообще не позволял мыслям закрадываться в те потаенные, вылепленные телесными ощущениями уголки сознания. Он еще не знал, проснутся ли эти ощущения, если... нет, _когда_ он сблизится с Розой, но почему-то ему пока и не хотелось узнавать, а Розе – ослаблять защиту.

– Драко, не останешься на ужин? У Гарри сегодня рататуй, – как бы между прочим предложила отцу Джинни, кивнув в сторону кухни.

– Благодарю за приглашение, Джиневра, но, пожалуй, как-нибудь в другой раз, – ответил отец с вежливой улыбкой и не повел бровью, когда мама Альбуса сморщила нос, услышав свое полное имя. – Полагаю, такими темпами, – он подчеркнуто посмотрел на Скорпиуса с Альбусом, – я буду вынужден наведываться к вам регулярно. Поттер, осмелюсь предположить, в данный момент совершенствует свои кулинарные способности?

– По крайней мере, они у меня есть, Малфой! – донеслось в ответ из кухни.

Пару дней спустя отец отклонил очередное приглашение – на этот раз на грандиозный ужин, на котором должна была собраться «малая часть необъятной семьи Уизли», как выразился мистер Поттер, стоя в дверях спальни Альбуса.

– Наши друзья там тоже будут – ну, кто сможет, – так что нечего смущаться, Скорпиус, – он полушутливо пригрозил Скорпиусу пальцем и закрыл за собой дверь.

– Там будет твоя любимая Роза, – пробурчал Альбус и начал чересчур агрессивно гладить Мурлина, который некоторое время назад занял привычное место между ребятами на кровати Альбуса и топтал лапками мутно-зеленое бархатное покрывало. Мурлин недовольно зашипел, выгнув спину, и отодвинулся поближе к Скорпиусу.

– Это не значит, что она захочет со мной разговаривать, – спокойным тоном ответил Скорпиус и начал рассеянно поглаживать Мурлина по голове. – К тому же твой дядя Рон тоже придет. Они с отцом терпеть друг друга не могут. Сомневаюсь, что ко мне отношение будет намного лучше.

Альбус задумчиво нахмурился.

– Думаешь? Тетя Гермиона его натренировала будь здоров. Предубеждения, туда-сюда. Да и вы с твоим папой – совершенно разные люди. А еще, – Альбус внезапно ухмыльнулся и многозначительно повел бровями, – на Рождество он мне говорил, что завидует нам. Прикинь! – закивал он, поймав изумленный взгляд Скорпиуса. – Ему вот никогда в голову не приходило спрыгнуть с поезда, и поэтому он никогда не видел продавщицу сладостей в бешенстве. И не увидит – а он хотел бы узнать, насколько она похожа на бабушку, когда дедушка приносит в «Нору» очередную магловскую дребедень! – Альбус прыснул и покачал головой. – Так что жди расспросов. Я через это прошел – пройдешь и ты.

На следующий день, к изумлению всех Поттеров, Скорпиус с Альбусом в ожидании других многочисленных представителей клана Уизли вышли, по словам Лили, «из спячки», то есть из комнаты Альбуса, где их практически никто не тревожил ненужными разговорами. Они решили скоротать время за игрой в шахматы в углу гостиной. Пусть Скорпиус никогда и не признался бы в этому Альбусу, но он еще с их вчерашнего разговора находился в предвкушении: он до сих пор не оправился от состояния благоговения к Гарри и Джинни, а познакомиться хотя бы с частью легендарной семьи Уизли было его тайной детской мечтой, о которой знала только мама.

Постепенно прибывающие Уизли сначала просто подходили к ребятам, чтобы поздороваться, и Альбусу, в отличие от Скорпиуса, этого было достаточно: не отрывая взгляда от шахматной доски, он небрежно бросал «привет» или «здрасьте» и закатывал глаза, когда Скорпиус с неприкрытым восторгом каждый раз вскакивал с кресла, чтобы протянуть очередному родственнику Альбуса руку и представиться – хотя последнее было вовсе необязательно.

Вскоре, однако, недовольство Альбуса вышло на новый уровень. К ним подлетела высокая блондинка, которую Скорпиус не раз видел в Хогвартсе, – Доминик Уизли – и вместо приветствия с горящим взглядом предложила научить обоих французским ругательствам, но, получив жесткий отказ от Альбуса («Иди нахер, Доминик»), фыркнула и направилась к другой жертве (Лили послала кузину чуть более литературно: «Доминик, домогайся лучше до Рокси, ей будет интересно!»).

Когда Скорпиус поставил Альбусу отважным белым ферзем третий мат, Альбус резко выпрямился и бесцеремонно указал пальцем на камин слева от Скорпиуса.

– Что?..

Скорпиус повернулся и почувствовал, как в горле у него все начало пересыхать: из камина по очереди выходили Грейнджеры-Уизли. Первой появилась министр магии, придерживая за плечо сына, и Скорпиус невольно улыбнулся: Хьюго прижимал к груди какую-то большую книгу, а на лице у него четко было написано то же самое, что в подобной ситуации было бы и у Альбуса: «Зачем я здесь, покажите, где выход». Он поспешно высвободился из объятий матери и, коротко кивнув Поттерам и всем, кто успел с ним поздороваться, побежал к свободному креслу в противоположном углу от того, где сидели Скорпиус с Альбусом.

– А вот сейчас… – ухмыльнулся Альбус. – Привет, дядь Рон!

Мистер Уизли вызывал у Скорпиуса гору плохо сочетающихся между собой эмоций. Тут было и неподдельное обожание, как ко всем героям Второй магической войны, о которых Скорпиус знал еще с малых лет: мама любила пересказывать ему «Новейшую историю магии», усадив четырехлетнего сына к себе на колени в розовом саду за поместьем. И удивление оттого, как он мог в одно мгновенье вести себя как маленький ребенок, развлекая глупыми фокусами Лили, а в следующую секунду – превратиться в серьезного взрослого мужчину, поддерживая рассуждения супруги об образовательных реформах. И уважение, как к волшебнику, сумевшему раскрыть свои таланты в деле, к которому лежала душа, а не принуждало общество. И страх оттого, что не удастся убедить его в том, что он, Скорпиус, ни капли не похож на своего отца в том же возрасте; что отец Скорпиуса уже полностью изменился и раскаялся; что фамилия «Малфой» – испытание для тех, кто носит эту фамилию, но никак не проклятие для других.

– Ал, ух ты, а я-то думал, не дождусь, когда и меня начнешь приветствовать как Чарли! – мистер Уизли усмехнулся и в два шага преодолел расстояние от камина до ребят. 

Скорпиус машинально поднялся на ноги, хоть и боялся, что от волнения ноги его могли и не удержать. Он отметил про себя, что ему уже не нужно вытягивать шею, чтобы посмотреть в глаза мистеру Уизли, как было осенью. 

– О, и Скорпиус тут, конечно! – мистер Уизли перевел взгляд с племянника на Скорпиуса, на его протянутую руку и, с секунду еле заметно помешкав, пожал ее. – Да, вы с Альбусом та еще головная боль для родителей, но это заслуживает уважения. Кстати, Скорпиус, не расскажешь о продавщице сладостей в поезде?..

Не успел мистер Уизли закончить вопрос, как слева от Скорпиуса раздалось предупреждающее «Ро-он!», и к ним подбежала министр. Под ее строгим взглядом ухмылка мистера Уизли вмиг спала и превратилась в заискивающую улыбку.

– Дорогая, я же просто пошутил, – он приобнял жену за плечи и чмокнул ее в щеку, закатив глаза, когда Альбус прыснул, даже не прикрыв рот рукавом.

– Добрый день, министр, – протянул руку Скорпиус.

– Ох уж эти формальности! – улыбнулась министр и, пожимая Скорпиусу руку, другой легко похлопала его по плечу. – Давай договоримся, что «миссис Грейнджер», хорошо, Скорпиус?

Скорпиус кивнул, и мини… миссис Грейнджер вернулась к разговору с Джинни у камина, а мистер Уизли тем временем подошел к Альбусу и, не обращая внимания на возмущенное скуление племянника, как следует взъерошил его волосы.

– Так, племянничек, освобождай место своему любимому дядюшке – он хочет сыграть партию с чемпионом! Это какой по счету мат – двадцатый?

– Третий вообще-то, – протянул Альбус и нехотя встал с кресла. – Пойду с Розой перекинусь парой слов, что ли.

Роза. Скорпиуса так поглотило волнение из-за мистера Уизли, что он забыл о Розе. Вон она, стоит рядом с Молли у дивана и о чем-то восторженно рассказывает, активно жестикулируя. Ее длинные темно-рыжие волосы были заплетены в две толстые косы, из которых выбивались редкие непослушные кудри, и Скорпиуса захлестнуло сильным желанием рвануть к дивану и поправить эти кудри, может, даже заново заплести косы – он умел, он заплетал маме волосы, когда она уже была не в силах встать с кровати.

– Погоди-ка! – мистер Уизли вновь, как ни в чем не бывало, засиял хитрой улыбкой и достал из-под пиджака две бутылки огневиски. – У меня для тебя заданьице: отнеси эти пузырьки на кухню, будь добр. И, кстати, – он перешел на заговорщицкий шепот и подмигнул, – можешь даже отхлебнуть чуток, а если кто что спросит – посылай прямо ко мне, скажу, что это я успел пригубить перед выходом.

– Ну почему всегда я? – Альбус забрал огневиски из рук дяди и удалился в сторону кухни.

А мистер Уизли шумно плюхнулся в кресло напротив Скорпиуса:

– Ну что, мини-Малфой, готов померяться силами с настоящим гроссмейстером?

Честно говоря, Скорпиус ожидал чего угодно, но только не этого: мистер Уизли вел себя с ним так, будто он и не был сыном его главного школьного врага, относиться к которому хотя бы вежливо он не мог себя заставить до сих пор. Он казался предельно сосредоточенным на игре, но в то же время умело отвлекал Скорпиуса от обдумывания следующих четырех ходов. Мистер Уизли то выспрашивал его мнение о сомнительных теориях вокруг загонщиков «Пушек Педдл», то с жаром рассказывал о новых проектах «Всемогущих волшебных вредилок», то будто бы мимоходом пытался узнать, каким это Годриком он, четверокурсник, умудрился наложить на их преподавательницу древних рун такой мощный Конфундус, что на прошлом тесте она поставила ему более высокую оценку, чем Розе.

Скорпиус готов был и допустить, что миссис Грейнджер действительно его «натренировала», как выразился Альбус. Но от предельного внимания Скорпиуса не ускользало то, как мистер Уизли каждый раз невольно расправлял плечи, когда обращался к Скорпиусу; как неосознанно почесывал бороду, когда переводил на него взгляд с шахматной доски; как подрагивал его голос, когда он упоминал имя дочери. Нет, его непринужденность и расслабленность, настолько навязчивая, что казалась вымученной и напускной, на самом деле была вымученная и напускная.

И все же постепенно, с каждым потрясающим матом – и нет, Скорпиус не поддавался, он просто, наверное, был немного отвлечен посторонними мыслями – мистер Уизли заметно расслаблялся уже по-настоящему. В конце третьей партии он сочувственно похлопал Скорпиуса по плечу и, хрустнув позвонками, встал с кресла.

– Вот уж не думал, что поставлю тебе мат двумя конями, мелкий. Это насколько плохо тогда играет Ал, что постоянно тебе продувает? – он шутливо толкнул племянника локтем под ребра, и Альбус, наблюдавший за последней партией, закатил глаза и перебрался со стула напротив шахматной доски на кресло. – Или просто я слишком хорош?.. Да, наверное, дело именно в этом. Не хотел бы я, знаешь ли, оскорбиться, если ты вдруг мне поддавался, – он многозначительно повел бровями, а в его глазах поблескивали озорные огоньки. – Ладно, ребятки, не скучайте тут без меня, а я пойду развлекать Хьюго. Как он еще не утонул в своих зельях?

Он кивнул в сторону кресла, где едва можно было высмотреть Хьюго, спрятавшегося за огромным учебником… зельеварения для четвертого курса?

– Хьюго читает зельеварение за наш курс?! – Скорпиус ошарашенно перевел взгляд с мистера Уизли на Хьюго. Первокурсник читает учебное пособие для четверокурсников – что он там может понять, если только он не гений? Впрочем, последнее не исключено – в конце концов, напомнил себе Скорпиус, он же сын самой Гермионы Грейнджер, а она уже на втором курсе сварила Оборотное зелье.

– Мамины мозги, что скрывать. До сих пор не верится, что рейвенкловская жилка переборола в нем гриффиндорскую кровь. Он согласился приехать, только если мы разрешим ему взять с собой учебник. Если бы тут были близнецы, правда, полетел бы впереди меня. Близнецы Луны, ну, Скамандеры, – добавил он, поймав озадаченный взгляд Скорпиуса. – Они всей семьей отправились в какую-то сомнительную экспедицию еще до каникул, так что Хью отпустить с ними мы не могли. Ну и вот, сидит он сейчас целыми днями дома, варит очередное хитроумное снадобье. Спасибо новому декрету об образовании – теперь можно! Гермиона считает, что «такой интерес к учебе должен поощряться», – копируя строго рабочий тон супруги, он изобразил в воздухе пальцами кавычки. – Пусть колдует, в общем, главное, чтобы в это время я или Гермиона были дома. Глядишь, такими темпами и для магазинчика что полезное изобретет.

Он в последний раз окинул Скорпиуса с Альбусом взглядом и на несколько секунд нахмурил брови, будто прикидывая, стоит ли озвучивать пришедшую в голову мысль.

– А ты вроде неплохой парень, Скорпиус. Совсем не как твой папаша. Но это не значит, что я буду рад видеть тебя в качестве избранника моей дочери. Так что больше не поддавайся!

Скорпиус почувствовал, как его щеки предательски принимают оттенок кирпично-красного кресла, на котором он сидел. Мистер Уизли с усмешкой отвернулся, но Альбус, потешаясь со смущенного вида друга, успел бросить ему вслед:

– Ему нужно тренироваться, дядь Рон! Как же он потом будет просить у вас ее руки?

Что ж, для начала ему нужно было потренироваться накладывать проклятия на Альбуса.

**_май 2021_ **

– …а я написала: «Ночью он превратился в лебедя». «Превратился»! _«Превратился»_! Мерлинова борода, не могу я с этих диграфов!

Скорпиус улыбнулся, слушая преисполненные эмоциями жалобы Розы. Сегодня она подсела к ним с Альбусом за стол, когда они уже почти закончили завтракать и собирались уходить – и, будь воля Альбуса, ушли бы, но под умоляющим взглядом Скорпиуса Альбус вмиг передумал.

– Вы представляете! Какую-то там черточку не заметить – ну как так можно было?! Одна черточка – и все, уже не «ночью он превратился», а «по ночам он _превращался_ »! И главное же, что из контекста ничего не ясно! Просто ну ни единого намека!

И вот уже три минуты Роза размахивала во все стороны руками, ничуть не беспокоясь о том, что своими чересчур активными жестами может легко заехать кому-нибудь по носу. Она успела спугнуть двух первокурсников, которым не посчастливилось до ее прихода сидеть напротив Альбуса со Скорпиусом, но они практически сразу поняли, что безопаснее будет как можно скорее покинуть Большой зал.

– Разумеется, если бы это предложение было тесно связано с контекстом, то я бы перечитала оригинал и осознала свою ошибку, но ведь нет! Нет, в контекст и мой вариант вписывался идеально!

Стоял один из первых теплых майских деньков, и с потолка в Большом зале падали ослепляющие солнечные лучи, отчего темно-рыжие кудри Розы, которые внезапно не были собраны и свободно лежали на плечах, переливались медью и золотом. Роза то и дело яростно качала головой, и яркие блики скакали по ее локонам, словно солнечные зайчики. И это была бы умилительная картина, которой Скорпиус готов был любоваться вечно, если бы ее не нарушал возмущенный взгляд карих глаз.

– Кто вообще придумал эти диграфы? Зачем я вообще взяла в прошлом году древние руны?! Взяла бы прорицания, как Молли, предсказывала бы себе увечье за увечьем и получала бы одни «П»! Но нет же, нет, зачем-то нужно было слушаться маму!

Положив голову на плечо Скорпиусу, Альбус старательно изображал крепкий глубокий сон, и Скорпиус, не отрывая взгляда от Розы, запустил пальцы в копну непослушных черных волос и стал рассеянно массировать другу голову, отчего Альбус совершенно неправдоподобно захрапел. Сидящий неподалеку Смит покачивал в одной руке вилку, будто это младенец, а в другой держал кубок с тыквенным соком, как магловский микрофон, но получил толчок под ребра от Забини, и его незаправленную рубашку залил тыквенный сок.

– А Хью надо мной только ржет! «Теперь понятно, почему ты не в Рейвенкло»! Сам бы попробовал перевести три свитка за два часа!

Храп Альбуса становился все громче и громче, и, продолжи он спектакль, вскоре на мантии Скорпиуса непременно появились бы пятна из слюны друга. Друг ему, конечно, был дороже мантии, но сейчас была не та ситуация, когда стоило выбирать. Еще только несколько секунд на то, чтобы поймать взглядом всех солнечных зайчиков, пляшущих по кудрям Розы…

– И что самое обидное – это далеко не самое трудное ме…

– Роза!

Роза резко замолчала и перевела взгляд с точки где-то между Скорпиусом и Альбусом – ведь разговаривала она определенно не с ними – на Скорпиуса. Альбус, услышав, что монолог прекратился, оторвал голову от плеча Скорпиуса и недоуменно оглянулся.

– Да?..

– Пойдем прогуляемся вокруг озера?

– Что, прости?

– Просто в Хогсмид нам с Альбусом дорога закрыта, так что… – Скорпиус уже не чувствовал той уверенности, что подвигла его перебить Розу мгновение назад, – пойдем со мной у озера погуляем? Вдвоем?

Альбус недоверчиво приподнял бровь, а потом, словно поняв, что к чему, захохотал вместе с подслушивающими слизеринцами (и, кажется, уши навострили не они одни). Роза послала ему убийственный взгляд, но на Скорпиуса смотрела уже иначе – как на ребенка, которому приходится объяснять, что мятные чертики закончились и съели их вовсе не родители.

– Не в этой реальности, Малфой, – с этими словами она поднялась и вернулась за гриффиндорский стол.

Скорпиус сам не понимал, что им двигало: если подумать, сейчас ему разбили сердце, и он должен был чувствовать себя расстроенным, подавленным, может, даже плакать, но ему отчего-то было невыносимо смешно, и он, давясь от хохота, потянул хихикающего Альбуса за рукав, и они вместе пулей вылетели из Большого зала.

– Поверить не могу, что я это сделал! – Скорпиус с Альбусом остановились невдалеке от Гриффиндорской башни и пытались отдышаться, хотя их все еще трясло от смеха.

– Да и я.

– Прикинь. Я пригласил на свидание Розу Грейнджер-Уизли! – Скорпиус слышал себя будто бы издалека: его голос звучал так, будто его только что обрадовали вестью о том, что он может не сдавать ни С.О.В., ни Ж.А.Б.А. и его готовы заранее принять в Академию целителей при больнице святого Мунго.

– И она тебя отшила, – Альбус пытался вразумить друга, чтобы тот не заплывал за буйки в море мечтаний, но Скорпиус не мог стереть с лица глупую улыбку.

– Но я предложил! Я посадил семечко, из которого рано или поздно взойдет наш брак!

Скорпиус не знал, откуда в нем забилась поэтическая жилка – если верить рассказам мамы, во всем виновата любовь. Он сыпал и сыпал метафорами, предаваясь мечтам, которые вовсе необязательно были его реальными мечтами, но он был распален эмоциями – и пробежкой; он не чувствовал ничего, кроме полыхающих щек и гулко колотящегося сердца. Он сделал это: он положил начало неизвестному, но от этого более волнующему… приключению? Игре?

Они с Альбусом присели на лестницу, хотя сидеть Скорпиусу удавалось с трудом – он беспрестанно подпрыгивал и дергался.

На несколько минут Скорпиус вынырнул из мира грез – мимо лестницы прошла Роза. Она обратилась к нему не по фамилии, а по его прозвищу в другой реальности, где он был популярным, – «Король-Скорпион» – и Скорпиуса вновь предала его крайняя внимательность, и он легко соотнес это прозвище с ее предыдущими словами о «другой реальности», а Роза, такая вдумчивая, такая рассудительная, пусть даже и напутала однажды с переводом, не могла выпалить эти слова в сердцах – у нее обязательно все было продумано. Она приняла игру Скорпиуса, и теперь они вместе будут, на ходу придумывая правила, по очереди кидать кости, где больше шести значений, и двигаться по игровому полю к финишной прямой – или, что ближе Скорпиусу, кривой.

Альбус пожаловался, что ему нужно встретиться с отцом, а он, конечно, ждет этого с таким нетерпением, что его аж тошнит. Косвенное напоминание о событиях прошлой осени подействовало на Скорпиуса отрезвляюще и вернуло к мыслям о том, что его беспокоило еще несколько месяцев назад. Его накрыло волной благодарности к другу, и он, забыв об их договоренности, заключил Альбуса в объятия.

Такой близкий контакт пробудил в Скорпиусе давний страх почувствовать дрожь, которая молниеносно разжигала кровь и заставляла щеки пылать. Он вздрогнул, но…

Нет, никаких опасных искр, лишь спокойное тепло. Странно.

– Это еще что? Мы вроде решили не обниматься, – Альбус был верен своей прямолинейности, но в его голосе не было злобы, а только легкое замешательство, приправленное доброй насмешкой.

– Я не знал. Надо или нет. На этом нашем… новом этапе, как я себе представлял.

Безмятежное тепло внутри мгновенно погасил пронизывающий ледяной дождь, и по телу пробежала тысяча мурашек, но Альбуса явно ничего не смутило, и он ободряюще похлопал Скорпиуса по спине. 

«Новый этап»? Скорпиус, конечно, был слишком умным и слишком внимательным, но еще и слишком глупым и слишком рассеянным, когда позволял себе расслабиться. Мама говорила, что расслабляться полезно, – тогда его не тянуло заламывать руки, он не выкрикивал фразы голосом раненого гиппогрифа и не порывался умять всю пачку мятных чертиков, то есть вел себя как адекватный волшебник.

Наверное, Скорпиусу стоило поработать над собственным определением адекватного волшебника.

**_15 апреля 2022_ **

– Так, уже семь вечера… ТИШИНА!

Скорпиус невольно поморщился. Он, конечно, знал, что от Лили Поттер можно ожидать чего угодно, и причина, по которой они сейчас собрались здесь, в кабинете магловедения, – прекрасное тому подтверждение, но удивительно мощный голос миниатюрной девочки-третьекурсницы пробудил в Скорпиусе забавное чувство диссонанса. В представлении Скорпиуса Лили, может, была и не настолько очевидным сборищем противоречий, как ее дядя, но не менее отпугивающим. Теплый взгляд карих глаз в секунду сменился пылающим, а очки в роговой оправе в этот момент наделили девушку еще большей строгостью, свойственной скорее профессору Макгонагалл.

(А если так подумать, очки наделяли строгостью всех, если этот кто-то – не Скорпиус Малфой. Поганая привычка читать при плохом освещении предсказуемо вылилась в то, что Альбус окрестил «самыми мерзкими очками в мире» – потому что они круглые, как у мистера Поттера, но только не на Скорпиусе, ведь Скорпиус превращал «даже самую мерзкую мерзость в розового пушистика».)

Кабинет магловедения был не самой большой аудиторией в Хогвартсе, и он еле вмещал всех пожелавших прийти – человек сорок, не меньше. Но Скорпиус понимал, почему для собраний клуба Лили выбрала именно его: если бы не занятия по магловедению, она вряд ли бы так скоро узнала о _фе-ми-низ-ме_ и прониклась идеей. Да и обстановка в классе явно располагала к проведению подобных мероприятий.

На стенах из песочного камня висели не свитки пергамента с магическими формулами, как в других аудиториях, а магловские плакаты с надписями. Вот на одном застывшая в улыбке светловолосая женщина прислонилась к кухонной стойке («За плечами каждой успешной женщины скрывается микроволновая печь»), на другом – темнокожая девушка в ослепительно-белом платье с наигранной скромностью прикрывала подолом колени («Задери юбку. Сбереги жизнь»), на третьем – веснушчатая девочка, немногим младше самой Лили, сжимала какой-то белый мячик в два раза меньше бладжера и смотрела вбок («Что значит жить #КакДевочка?»). Скорпиус помнил, что раньше тут были плакаты и с мужчинами – кто-то играл в _фут-бол_ , кто-то сидел за рулем автомобиля, кузов которого напоминал морду гриндилоу. Судя по всему, Лили с друзьями на время собрания превратили эти плакаты в агитационные вывески – пергаменты светло-салатового цвета с золотым щитом посередине, на котором рубиново-красным было высечено: «ВОЛШЕБНИЦЫ ИМЕЮТ ПРАВО». А к своим мантиям Лили и двое ее друзей уже прикрепили значки в виде таких щитов.

– Спасибо. Для начала, думаю, нужно представиться. Я Лили Поттер, – Лили поклонилась в небрежном реверансе, – но вы это и так знаете, по крайней мере, если прочитали листовки. Ах да, если вы пришли, только чтобы поглазеть на меня, или на моих братьев, или же на других Поттеров-Уизли-Грейнджеров, то можете валить отсюда нахрен.

По классу пробежал смешок, но никто не встал – даже шестикурсницы позади Скорпиуса, которым очевидно не было дела до клуба Лили: кокетливо хлопая ресницами, девушки бросали томные взгляды на Джеймса Поттера и Луи Уизли, расположившихся в параллельном ряду. Джеймс присвистнул и показал Лили два больших пальца вверх, а Альбус, сидящий за одной партой со Скорпиусом, недовольно на нее шикнул:

– Эй, поаккуратней там с выражениями, Лилилу!

Лили скрестила руки на груди и исподлобья посмотрела на брата:

– Имею полное право. Как и любая другая волшебница. Как и любой другой волшебник. Ты, кажется, не понимаешь, куда пришел?

Альбус ответил ей той же позой:

– Папа почему-то так не считает!

Кто-то отважился хихикнуть, но Лили не сводила грозного взгляда с брата, и у Скорпиуса по спине пробежал холодок оттого, как сильно она была похожа на Макгонагалл, когда в прошлом году та отчитывала их с Альбусом за самовольный сход с поезда.

– Но ладно, продолжай.

Суровый вид Лили легко и просто сменила вежливая улыбка.

– Вот и отлично! Продолжим. Я Лили Поттер, основатель и президент «В.И.П.», что расшифровывается как «Волшебницы имеют право», хотя, думаю, плакаты вы все прочитали, – она жестом указала на пергаменты на стенах. – Справа от меня – Линни Пикс, сооснователь и заместитель президента, она будет вместе со мной выступать на собраниях. – (Маленькая черноволосая девочка с тонкими косичками, еще ниже, чем Лили, нервно поправила свой гриффиндорский галстук и взволнованно подняла ладонь в знак приветствия.) – Слева – Ари Ли, сооснователь и секретарь, он будет записывать все происходящее, чем сейчас же и займется. – (Длинноволосый краснощекий мальчик с трудом улыбнулся и, украдкой бросив восторженный взгляд на Лили, сел за учительский стол.)

– А еще он явно хочет тебе присунуть! – раздалось с задних парт.

Скорпиус с Альбусом, как и, впрочем, остальные ученики, резко обернулись, чтобы взглянуть на смельчака: одно дело, когда над Лили подтрунивал брат, другое – когда совершенно незнакомый человек, а с ним она могла и не церемониться. Перед тем как обернуться, Скорпиус успел заметить, что щеки Ари вспыхнули ярче и румянец пятнами подобрался к корням волос.

Смельчаком оказался Николас Смит, и Скорпиус не сомневался, что сейчас последует.

– Смит, с яйцами попрощаться решил?!

– Завали, придурок!

– Охреневший!

– Я сам тебе сейчас присуну!

– Что ты тут вообще делаешь?!

– МОЛЧАТЬ!

Альбус, Джеймс, Луи, Роза, Роксана, Молли и Хьюго мгновенно перевели взгляд со Смита на Лили: кажется, защитниками она была возмущена больше, чем обидчиком.

– Сядьте, пожалуйста. И палочки уберите, – вздохнула она. – Спасибо, конечно, но я сама за себя могу постоять.

– Тебе тринадцать, какой «сама за себя»! – Джеймс недоуменно взмахнул руками, все еще крепко сжимая палочку.

– Четырнадцать через два дня, – огрызнулась Лили и указала собственной палочкой на брата. – Но ни возраст, ни пол не играют _никакой_ роли. Сядь, Джеймс Сириус Поттер.

Запрещенный прием – обратиться к Джеймсу по его полному имени – сработал, и он, закатив глаза, нехотя вернулся на свое место. Не переставая хмуриться, Лили повернулась к Смиту, который выглядел так, будто не понимает, в чем проблема.

– Смит, значит? Так вот, Смит, не знаю, зачем ты сюда приперся, если живешь стереотипами и не хочешь от них избавляться. Если тебя все устраивает – дверь прямо за тобой. Хочешь что-то изменить – оставайся, но держи рот на замке, если нечего сказать по существу. А повторится сегодняшнее… – Лили довольно оглянула собравшихся, словно предвкушая их реакцию, – нас ждет изысканное шоу из очаровательнейших летучих мышек, которые выпорхнут у тебя из ноздрей.

По классу прокатился рокот смеха, а побледневший Смит развел руками:

– Да что я такого сказал-то? Что сразу угрожать? Ну не верю я в дружбу между парнем и девушкой…

– Может, ты еще и в существование геев не веришь? – ухмыльнулась Лили, и многие из присутствующих закивали, похихикивая. – Если мне память не изменяет, я частенько вижу тебя в компании милого высокого однокурсника. Так зачем откладывать? Когда же вы займетесь горячим сексом?

Аудитория вновь взорвалась хохотом, а на побелевшем лице Смита проступили розовые пятна. Скорпиус заметил, как его рука дернулась к правому карману мантии – за палочкой, но здравый смысл одержал верх над злостью, и Смит развернулся на каблуках к выходу.

– Скажи это своему братцу, а то они с сынком Волде…

Закончить фразу он не успел. В его сторону одновременно выстрелили четыре заклинания – и неизвестно, какой бы они возымели эффект, если бы не молниеносная реакция Розы и еще одного старосты Гриффиндора: они вовремя поставили между Альбусом, Джеймсом, Луи и Смитом мощный щит. Но проклятие, выпущенное Лили, успело достигнуть цели, и Смит, взвизгнув, с ужасом схватился за нос, из которого с весьма неприятным звуком начали вылетать козявки в виде маленьких летучих мышей.

– ВСЕМ ОПУСТИТЬ ПАЛОЧКИ! – голос Розы раскатом грома пронесся по аудитории. Кто-то засмеялся, кто-то испуганно зашептался с друзьями, но Альбус, Джеймс и Луи убирать палочки и не подумали. – ПРИКАЗЫВАЮ КАК СТАРОСТА, _ЖИВО!_

Ноль реакции. Прийти на подмогу Розе было некому: из старост в аудитории были только она, другой староста Гриффиндора и Луи Уизли, а поведение последнего было далеко от того, что ожидали от старосты школы.

Смит продолжал завывать. Несколько учеников поднялись со своих мест, и тут Скорпиусу пришла в голову отчаянная и, возможно, глупая идея…

Он обезоружил Альбуса, и его возмущенный вопль отвлек Джеймса и Луи настолько, что первый сам опустил палочку, а второго обезоружила Роза, убрав щит.

– Вы разве не понимаете, что из-за подобного организацию Лили могут распустить?! – Роза подошла к учительскому столу, где стояла Лили, и, увидев, как Смит, еле удерживаясь на ногах, пытается незаметно выйти из класса, направила палочку на дверь: – _Коллопортус!_ – Дверь с хлюпаньем запечаталась, и Роза повернулась к Скорпиусу: тот пытался усадить Альбуса рядом с ним, не обращая внимания на ругань друга («Еще раз залупнется на тебя – я его член в перо трансфигурирую»). – Скорпиус, обезоружь Смита и сними проклятие.

«Скорпиус». « _Скорпиус_ ». Она впервые обратилась к нему по имени. Скорпиус чувствовал себя так, будто его похвалили сразу все преподаватели – нет, будто он сдал все С.О.В. на «Превосходно», пусть и до результатов было еще несколько месяцев и Скорпиус не представлял, какими будут ощущения, когда он получит письмо с оценками. По телу пробежали жгучие искры, и губы непроизвольно расплылись в дурацкой улыбке, пока он спешил к скулящему Смиту.

Смиту, который что-то заметил между ним и Альбусом, который, возможно, был таким же _наблюдательным_ , как и Скорпиус… Нет, это просто типичный Смит – придурковатый, готовый подколоть любого, кто позволял себя подкалывать, а его слова Скорпиуса даже не задели – так, он лишь принял их во внимание.

– Минус тридцать очков с Гриффиндора и минус пятьдесят – со Слизерина! – негодовала Роза, пока Скорпиус разбирался со Смитом, который от боли сполз по двери на пол. – И десять – Слизерину за смекалку.

Из-за такой несправедливости и предвзятости Скорпиус должен был бы ругаться вместе с Альбусом и другими слизеринцами (в основном из семей маглов) в аудитории, но, во-первых, разница была всего лишь в каких-то десять очков, во-вторых, – Скорпиус чувствовал, как улыбка становится шире, – Роза наградила _его_ десятью очками.

Несмотря на сумбурное начало, через пять минут собрание продолжилось. Смита вместе с парочкой второкурсниц отпустили с миром, после того как они поклялись не жаловаться на Лили учителям, и Лили, улыбаясь во весь рот, стала воодушевленно рассказывать о грандиозных планах «В.И.П.» (добиться разрешения ученицам Хогвартса носить брюки, добиться снятия запрета мальчикам входить в женскую спальню, добиться создания нового отдела в министерстве…).

Но Скорпиус слушал вполуха. Мысли норовили вновь унести его в страну мечтаний, где в классе были только они вдвоем с Розой и она рассуждала о затее Лили, подчеркивая важность роли миссис Грейнджер в поддержке организации; пересказывала последний матч Гриффиндора со Слизерином, сетуя, что не выдалось шанса попытаться забить квоффл в ворота, охраняемые Скорпиусом, ведь он пока только в запасе; жаловалась на очередной длинный свиток древних рун, который нужно перевести к понедельнику…

– На этом наше собрание завершено! – радостно объявила Лили, и Скорпиус поспешно выпрямился – предавшись мечтаниям, он чуть ли не разлегся за партой – и поправил очки, которые начали было сползать с носа. – Еще раз спасибо, что пришли, и не забудьте купить значки – всего пять сиклей!

Быстро купив значок у Ари, Скорпиус с Альбусом направились к выходу – вернее, это Альбус нетерпеливо тянул Скорпиуса за рукав мантии. Но Скорпиус не спешил уходить. Прямо сейчас – идеальный момент сделать еще один шаг на игровом поле под названием «Свидание с Розой Грейнджер-Уизли», и упускать свой шанс Скорпиус был не намерен.

– Скорпиус, я не шучу: пусть только попробует хоть раз еще что вякнуть – попрощается со своим сморчком нахер. «Сын Волдеморта», блин, и не надоело же!

На время собрания Альбус пообещал держать язык за зубами (после того, как Роза пригрозила прочистить ему рот заклинанием), но сейчас вновь дал волю эмоциям. Скорпиус чувствовал знакомый прилив благодарности к другу: и оттого, что Альбус так горячо за него заступался, – а это, честно говоря, ему никогда не надоест, – и оттого, что в словах Смита Альбус видел вовсе не то, что еще час назад едва не начало беспокоить Скорпиуса.

Но сейчас, к счастью, у Скорпиуса был новый повод для беспокойства. Или для радости.

– Что, опять? – заметив напряженный взгляд Скорпиуса, устало закатил глаза Альбус, но замедлил шаг и вместе с другом остановился у дверей. Роза о чем-то с энтузиазмом рассказывала Лили – наверняка о том, какую роль в продвижении «В.И.П.» сыграет ее мама, но Скорпиус был готов ждать.

В конце концов, он ждал уже почти год, он продвинулся уже на девять ходов, пересек клетки «Не в этой реальности, Малфой», «Ты идиот?», «Даже не мечтай, Малфой», «Ни за что, Малфой», «Нет, нет и еще раз нет», «У меня вообще-то есть парень!», «Я тебя умоляю…», «Нет, не пойду» и «Мечтай!». Точно не ясно, сколько клеток отделяло его от финиша, но это только разжигало азарт.

– Сегодня она обратилась ко мне по имени! Альбус, она назвала меня _Скорпиусом_ , а не Малфоем, не «Королем-Скорпионом», она… – из-за плохо сдерживаемого волнения Скорпиус не мог расслабиться – а это и хорошо, учитывая, как он мог себя повести, когда расслаблялся, – и начал возбужденно бормотать, попутно заламывая руки: – Она оттаивает! Я же говорил! Я посадил семечко, оно растет, уже скоро…

Альбус сочувственно улыбнулся и взял ладони Скорпиуса в свои – привычка с четвертого курса, когда Скорпиус просыпался среди ночи от кошмара и нес бессвязную чепуху о Дельфи и Темном мире, и только Альбус мог его успокоить, разминая подушечки пальцев друга. Главное, чтобы это длилось не больше нескольких секунд, иначе Скорпиус расслабится, а это чревато двусмысленными оговорками, которые ему украдкой подсовывало сознание.

Вскоре Роза подошла к выходу вместе с Лили, Ари и Линни и, заметив Скорпиуса с Альбусом, приподняла брови:

– Вы нас ждали?..

Скорпиус нервно сглотнул, и Альбус прыснул.

– Роза, спасибо за десять очков! Не думал, что ты заметишь, – Скорпиус пытался не сводить с девушки глаз, хотя больше всего ему хотелось срочно проверить, завязаны ли у него шнурки. Лили бросила многозначительный взгляд Линни и Ари, и ребята, махнув на прощание, убежали в сторону Гриффиндорской башни.

– Было бы за что. Ты правда молодец, быстро среагировал. В отличие от некоторых, – она волком посмотрела на Альбуса.

– И ты, ты тоже так быстро среагировала! С этим щитом! – Скорпиус не осознал, как снова начал заламывать руки. – Это было потрясающе! И ты такая потрясающая. И… не хочешь сходить со мной в Хогсмид в следующую субботу?

Роза горестно вздохнула – с _притворной_ горестью, успел заметить Скорпиус. С секунду подозрительно нахмурившись, она покачала головой и развернулась со словами:

– Юбилейный провал.

Скорпиус улыбнулся: она считала.

**_10 июня 2022_ **

– …четвертая предпосылка: волшебники, нашедшие место среди магловской аристократии, не скрывали от маглов драгоценности гоблинской работы, а наоборот выставляли их напоказ, тем самым отступая от устного соглашения между волшебниками и гоблинами о продаже сделанных гоблинами предметов. Необходимо отметить, что гоблины считали данное соглашение «правом на использование», то есть, по их мнению, изделие никогда не переходило в полное владение волшебника, – Скорпиус одновременно пытался повторить предпосылки третьего гоблинского восстания и позавтракать – дело, обреченное на провал, но иначе он не привык.

Неважно, что история магии – предмет, в котором Скорпиус обычно был уверен на двести процентов, по которому он прочитал всевозможные учебники и пособия по несколько раз. Сегодняшний день нельзя было назвать обычным, и разуму было все равно, что позади уже восемь экзаменов и остался только один, причем по предмету, который Скорпиус знал и обожал с детства. Разуму было безразлично и то, что Скорпиус старательно повторял весь материал на протяжении четырех месяцев, хотя повторять – это скорее про Альбуса. Для Скорпиуса же, если послушать Альбуса, их совместные занятия по волшебным карточкам стали очередным поводом продемонстрировать свои великолепные знания по истории – и неумышленно раззадорить Альбуса.

Но разум настаивал на том, чтобы Скорпиус в итоге отказывался от завтрака в пользу совершенно ненужного повторения того, что он и так знал.

– Сковпиуш, фы и фак вшо жнаешь. – Вот у Альбуса, благодаря генам Уизли, организм работал как надо: экзамен или не экзамен, а с утра главное – поесть. Он даже пытался направить работающий не в ту сторону разум Скорпиуса в нужное русло, но помощи от этого было столько же, сколько от _Агуаменти_ в тушении Адского пламени.

Скорпиус чувствовал, как то, что поначалу проявляло себя только как слегка пощипывающее волнение, нарастает и превращается в заглушающую все намертво тревогу. Скорпиус мог поклясться, что еще минуту назад он слышал и видел, как на другой стороне стола Забини со скучающим видом перечислял Смиту, который в спешке все зачем-то записывал, основные этапы Второй магической войны; как справа от него Альбус, не стесняясь чавкать, жевал тост и запивал его третьей чашкой кофе; как в конце стола капитан сборной Слизерина по квиддичу, Джейсон Флинт, во весь голос хвастался всем, кто готов был его слушать, о том, что в «Пушках Педдл» и не посмотрят на его результаты Ж.А.Б.А. Но сейчас в ушах стоял лишь неприятный шум, будто все вокруг наложили на себя _Оглохни_.

– Поводом для восстания считается событие, когда группа молодых волшебников окунула будущего лидера восстания, Грыга Грязного, в… – Скорпиус на автомате бормотал зазубренные конспекты, понимая, что перестал слышать даже свой голос.

Потолок Большого зала был затянут грязно-серыми облаками, которые затуманивали лучи солнца, впитывая от них болезненную желтизну, и слух Скорпиуса сейчас был так же заслонен сплетенными в тугие клубки нервами. Но тучи вскоре разгонит ветер, позволив солнцу пробиться, а тучи в голове разогнать мог только сам Скорпиус.

Позже, непонятно для чего анализируя произошедшее, – просто потому, что привык, - Скорпиус придет к выводу, что практически каждый ход на игровом поле «Свидание с Розой Грейнджер-Уизли» был незапланированным и продиктованным стрессовой ситуацией. Но сейчас Скорпиусом двигало желание избавиться от шума в голове, и он, вскочив из-за слизеринского стола, бросил Альбусу: «Я сейчас вернусь» (вслух или одними губами – неясно, ведь он ничего не слышал) - и побежал к гриффиндорцам.

Роза была полностью сосредоточена на завтраке и на «Истории магии», которая лежала у нее на коленях, и поэтому, когда Скорпиус появился у нее за спиной, даже не обернулась. Зато его мгновенно заметили другие гриффиндорцы, сидящие неподалеку: Айрин Колман и Кара Томас-Финниган ухмыльнулись и обменялись многозначительными взглядами, Лили Поттер и Линни Пикс с улыбкой ему помахали, а Полли Чепмен с Яном Фредериксом презрительно поджали губы. Внезапное оживление за столом вернуло Розу к действительности и, поймав кивок Чепмен в сторону, где стоял Скорпиус, она обернулась.

Скорпиус глубоко вдохнул и на выдохе пулеметом выстрелил вопрос:

– ПойдемсомнойвХогсмидпослеэкзаменов?

Стоило ему закончить, как звук снова включили, и жужжание вокруг исчезло так же резко, как и началось. Роза нахмурила брови, и Скорпиус, надеясь, что она просто не расслышала вопрос (а может, он и не произносил его вслух), медленно повторил:

– Пойдем со мной в Хогсмид после экзаменов? На выходных перед отъездом домой…

Он ожидал, что его перебьют очередным категорическим отказом, который по своей форме ни в коем случае не будет похож на десять предыдущих, потому что повториться для Розы было так же неприемлемо, как и получить по истории магии что-то ниже «Превосходно». Скорпиус готовился мысленно записать ее новый ответ, радуясь, что слух вернулся, и выйти во двор подышать застывшим перед дождем воздухом. Чего он _не_ ожидал – так это…

– А пошли! – Роза подмигнула (Мерлин, _подмигнула!_ ) и, как ни в чем не бывало, вернулась к «Истории магии» и сосискам.

Ахнув, Айрин и Кара прижали ладони ко рту, Лили и Линни, приподняв брови, изумленно переглянулись, а Чепмен с Фредериксом возмущенно фыркнули.

– Т-ты… с-согласна? – Скорпиус не помнил, когда в последний раз заикался. Обычно из-за нервов он начинал тараторить, но сейчас ему словно скрутили язык, и говорить удавалось с трудом.

– Угу, в следующую субботу без пятнадцати десять жди меня у портрета Полной дамы, – не отрываясь от «Истории магии», удивительно ровным тоном ответила Роза, как будто мгновение назад не подкинула сплетникам и сплетницам Хогвартса – а может, и всего волшебного мира – заготовку для скандальной истории, которую они будут смаковать не одну неделю; как будто не сделала уверенный финальный ход в их со Скорпиусом игре и не поставила ему замечательный мат и выиграла, хотя играли они не в шахматы; как будто не сняла защиту из предвзятости и предубеждений, которой долгое время закрывалась.

Чепмен фыркнула еще громче:

– Ох, Уизли, совсем у тебя стандарты в говно скатились!

…Оказывается, истошные вопли и перекошенное от ужаса красивое лицо Чепмен, когда Лили Поттер наслала на нее Летучемышиный сглаз, – зрелище, полюбоваться на которое хотелось не одному ученику Хогвартса и, кажется, даже нескольким преподавателям. Через полчаса Скорпиус будет яростно корить себя за отсутствие манер, но ему в голову не пришла идея лучше, чем, буркнув: «Увидимся», спешно ретироваться к главному выходу, пока остальные не опомнились и не стали приставать к нему с расспросами.

Закусив губу в бесполезной попытке сдержать улыбку, под отзвуки неистово бухающего сердца в ушах он выбежал во двор навстречу еле заметным каплям дождя.

Под дождем, вскоре усилившимся до ливня, Скорпиус провел больше времени, чем планировал. Непогода не проблема, даже когда не взял с собой зонт, если можно одним взмахом волшебной палочки создать вокруг себя нечто вроде водоотталкивающего пузыря. Ритмичный стук капель по прозрачной «крыше» позволил Скорпиусу выровнять дыхание и собраться с мыслями, которые, пусть уже и не были разбросаны по страницам «Истории магии», летали не менее хаотично.

Скорпиус бы подумал, что Роза его не поняла, – но он был на сто процентов уверен, что повторил вопрос отчетливо. Он бы подумал, что сам ее не понял, – но тогда ее не поняли бы и другие, а, судя по их реакции, ее ответ был точь-в-точь таким, каким Скорпиус его услышал. Впрочем, Скорпиус точно знал, что в ее ответе засомневается Альбус, как только Скорпиус поделится с ним радостной новостью. Друг закатит глаза и начнет убеждать Скорпиуса, что возможны два варианта: либо он не расслышал слова Розы, либо – что, разумеется, более вероятно, ведь, по словам Альбуса, Роза все делает ради собственной выгоды, – она просто издевается над Скорпиусом и согласилась, чтобы таким образом высмеять его перед всей школой.

И, если уж Скорпиусу быть совсем честным с собой, он и сам полностью не исключал второй вариант, но с одной поправкой – ее ответ, одиннадцатый ход на поле, игру не завершил, а просто сменил ее правила.

Скорпиусу было немного грустно думать о том, что игра закончилась, и поэтому он предпочитал смотреть на ситуацию с другой стороны: за прохождением этой игры последует продолжение, которое нужно с нетерпением ждать. Он поймал себя на мысли, что именно трепет перед неизвестным вкупе с любопытством не давали ему на протяжении года оставлять попытки пройти дальше.

Сейчас же ощущения отчасти напоминали то, что Скорпиус испытывал перед получением проверенных сочинений или перед объявлением результатов контрольных и экзаменов: предвкушение радости и облегчения с каплей волнения, но уже не такого, что заставляло сердце нестись галопом, сковывало мысли и холодило кровь. Это волнение переключало сердце на мелкую рысь, приводило мысли в творческий беспорядок, а кровь – подогревало.

Скорпиус был уверен в том, что показал достойный результат, пусть и необязательно самый высокий – не зря же он потратил столько времени на подготовку.

Около половины десятого утра – как раз тогда, когда обычно начинали запускать экзаменующихся – Скорпиус подбежал ко входу в Большой зал, где толпились пятикурсники. Кто-то нервно бубнил себе под нос зазубренное за последние недели (они напоминали Скорпиусу себя, только он-то учил все пять лет), кто-то уже сдался и, недовольно поглядывая на отчаянно повторяющих материал, время от времени вздыхал, что «перед смертью не надышишься» (кажется, именно этим были заняты Смит с Забини), а кто-то делал вид, что полностью забыл об экзамене, и просто молча стоял. Например, Альбус, которого Скорпиус и искал, – вон он, стоит и зачем-то мнет мантию.

– Альбус! – Скорпиус хлопнул друга по спине, отчего тот вздрогнул и обернулся.

– Что-то долго ты сегодня. Я, конечно, понимаю, что ждать тебя не стоило, так что, как только ты убежал, я пошел в спальню, но я все-таки думал, что ты туда вер…

Каждый раз, когда Альбус начинал бормотать на одном дыхании, у Скорпиуса внутри что-то подозрительно подергивалось, но он давно пообещал себе не уделять этому внимание и не задумываться, что это значит. Тем более сейчас, когда у него были более важные новости.

– Она согласилась!

Несколько пятикурсников рядом с ними замолчали, поэтому, не желая повторения сцены за завтраком, Скорпиус схватил Альбуса за плечо и отвел подальше от входа в Большой зал. Конечно, это не спасет от настороженных взглядов и любопытных перешептываний, но зато позволит им с Альбусом не чувствовать себя в центре внимания – по крайней мере, не так сильно, как если бы они остались на прежнем месте.

Альбус смотрел на него недоверчиво, насупившись, и Скорпиуса бы это не напрягло, если бы он смотрел так на кого-то другого, – для Альбуса это было обычное состояние, не выражающее ничего, что должно вызвать сомнения. Но для Скорпиуса у Альбуса всегда был припасен десяток-другой разнообразных эмоций, а нейтральное, то есть нахмурившееся выражение лица было поводом заволноваться.

– В смысле? – Альбус тоже предпочел бы, чтобы их практически никто не слышал, и перешел на шепот, который, правда, больше напоминал шипение.

– Сказала, что пойдет со мной в Хогсмид. После экзаменов.

Скорпиусу вроде бы и хотелось продолжать улыбаться, но беспокойство за друга взяло вверх, и сердце перешло с мелкой рыси на тревожный галоп, а улыбка спала.

– В смысле реально пойдет? – Альбус с явным усилием сдвинул брови, как будто пытался не выпустить наружу эмоции, которые он не хотел показывать никому. Но от внимания Скорпиуса не ускользнуло то, как подрагивали уголки его губ: то ли в преддверии улыбки, то ли – Скорпиусу не хотелось думать, почему такой вариант вообще возможен, – слез.

– Ну да… Я понимаю, ты думаешь, что я не расслышал. Но там была куча свидетелей! Или ты считаешь, что она пошутила? Ты беспокоишься, что она выставит меня посмешищем перед всей школой, но этого точно не будет! Я тебе гарантирую, ты бы видел… – Скорпиус не знал, отчего начал бормотать на этот раз: казалось бы, волнение отпустило и его сменило приятное чувство предвкушения, которое обычно не проявлялось в виде лепета, но вот он уже вновь заламывал руки и не мог остановить поток мыслей, что так и лезли непонятно откуда. – Альбус, я же говорил, что все получится, что я посадил семечко, что из него взойдет наш брак. Ну, может, о браке пока что говорить рано, замечтался я тогда, но в перспективе! И кто бы мог подумать, что я буду дарить розы Розе, и…

Ему уже было все равно, что в его словах мало смысла, главное – не переставать говорить и не думать о том, почему во взгляде Альбуса мелькает испуг, или это ярость, или вообще и то и другое. Скорпиус проклинал свою излишнюю внимательность и дурную привычку все анализировать; всего через полгода он станет совершеннолетним, а значит, от создающих неудобства особенностей характера и поганых привычек пора избавляться. Пусть это требует огромной силы воли – ничего страшного, ему же как-то удалось выйти из состояния созависимости от Альбуса, пусть и не окончательно.

А что бы там ни проскользнуло во взгляде Альбуса, он смог это перебороть, потому что в следующую секунду по привычке взял ладони Скорпиуса в свои и начал массировать костяшки пальцев. Скорпиус замолчал и перевел дух.

– Я тебе верю, – не отпуская руки Скорпиуса, сказал Альбус. Он даже чуть улыбнулся, только это больше напоминало нервное подергивание мышц, чем улыбку. – И даже немного завидую твоему упорству. А если вдруг что пойдет не так – я с этим разберусь.

И Скорпиусу было сложно объяснить почему, но сейчас впервые за пять лет дружбы он Альбусу не верил.

**_18 июня 2022_ **

Проснувшись в последнюю субботу пятого курса, Скорпиус первом делом отметил, что хотя бы погода сегодня точно ничего не испортит: яркие солнечные лучи пробивались даже сквозь мутную воду озера за окнами спальни, заливая комнату зеленоватым светом, который не слепил глаза, как было бы в спальне любого другого факультета.

Справа от Скорпиуса свернулся клубком Мурлин, которого после зимних каникул Альбус притащил в Хогвартс, наплевав, что когда-то считал, будто игрушки – это только для совсем маленьких. Прошлым вечером Альбус настоял на том, чтобы жмыр спал сегодня со Скорпиусом, потому что ему, Альбусу, «не помешало бы выспаться», а еще Мурлин «постоянно лезет в лицо, скотина». Но Скорпиусу нравилось, когда Мурлин щекотал лицо усами, тычась холодным и мокрым носом то в щеки, то в рот. Поэтому вчера Скорпиус засыпал под блаженное мурлыканье Мурлина, окутанный успокаивающим теплом и запахом кофе и мятных чертиков.

Скорпиус посмотрел на часы: половина восьмого. На выходных завтрак заканчивался не в девять, как обычно, а в десять, и он бы не спешил, если бы через два часа – а лучше раньше – ему не нужно было стоять у портрета Полной дамы. Скорпиус поднялся с кровати, аккуратно взяв зевающего Мурлина на руки, и огляделся: на кровати слева от него Альбус, распластавшись на спине, еще мирно посапывал, а в дальнем углу спальни за задернутым пологом громко храпел Смит, и только Забини, истинная ранняя пташка, наверняка уже завтракал.

Он осторожно подошел к кровати Альбуса и, стараясь не разбудить друга, положил Мурлина рядом с ним. Жмыр выгнул спину, вытянул вперед лапки и, замурлыкав, свернулся у плеча Альбуса. Скорпиус не смог сдержать улыбку: Мурлин своими большими ушами невольно щекотал Альбусу подбородок, и тот смешно морщился во сне.

Скорпиус почувствовал мимолетный прилив внезапной благодарности к другу, которая была слишком нежной и резонировала слишком частыми сальто в животе, и поэтому ее, наверное, с трудом можно было назвать благодарностью, но Скорпиус не знал, как описать это чувство иначе. Да и оно было чересчур похожим на то, что Скорпиус чувствовал год назад, а тогда он решил, что под этими ощущениями не скрывается ничего подозрительного, так что с чего бы Скорпиусу беспокоиться о них сейчас? Скорпиус всего лишь был счастлив, что Альбус вчера вечером терпеливо выслушивал все его переживания и, пусть и не мог дать дельных советов, не побоялся проявить заботу – взять того же Мурлина.

Мурлин начал лениво топтать лапками одеяло, и Альбус, промычав что-то неразборчивое, заворочался – знак того, что он вот-вот проснется. Он резко вытянул вперед руку, случайно задевая морду Мурлина, как будто отталкивал невидимое препятствие – скорее человека, если судить по приподнятой вверх ладони. Реакция Мурлина последовала незамедлительно: он спрыгнул с кровати и недовольно зашипел.

А если Альбусу снова снился кошмар? Вдруг он только навредил себе в попытке доказать Скорпиусу, что он хороший друг, хотя спустя пять лет доказательств не требовалось? Возможно, Скорпиус придавал всему слишком много значения и зря искал во всем скрытый смысл, позволяя своей предельной внимательности взять контроль над здравомыслием. А может, все его трактовки мельчайших особенностей поведения Альбуса были неверными, может, он упускал одну важную деталь и потому картина представала перед ним в искаженном виде – как когда-то Роза не заметила черточку в диграфе руны, что привело к смысловой ошибке. Удивительно, что сейчас Скорпиус уже не был уверен в своих наблюдениях, как раньше, и не исключал возможности того, что его выводы не обязательно безошибочны.

Правда, это не значило, что ошибиться он не боялся.

Тем временем Альбус застонал и нехотя приоткрыл глаза. Скорпиус, заметив, что, поглощенный ненужными мыслями, успел склониться над кроватью друга, поспешно выпрямился.

– Сколько сейчас? – зевнул Альбус, потягиваясь.

– Половина восьмого. Спи еще. – Скорпиус повернулся в сторону ванной.

– Не-а, – не переставая зевать, ответил Альбус. – У тебя сегодня важный день, так что на завтрак пойдем вместе. Куда ж ты без моей поддержки.

Волна благодарности – или что это там такое было – вновь охватила Скорпиуса, и он, улыбаясь во весь рот, бросил другу: «Тогда поторапливайся!» – и пошел умываться.

День начинался как нельзя лучше.

В половине десятого Скорпиус с Альбусом уже стояли у портрета Полной дамы. Скорпиус хотел пойти один, но Альбус, узнав, что он во что бы то ни стало должен быть на месте ровно за пятнадцать минут до назначенного времени, настоял на том, чтобы пойти с ним. Скорпиус готов был выдержать лишние пятнадцать минут перешептываний и косых взглядов от проходящих мимо гриффиндорцев, если это означало не опоздать, но Альбуса убедить не удалось.

– Не беспокойся, как только она появится, я уйду, – посмеивался Альбус. – Но я же должен убедиться, что она тебя не разводит! Да и я не прощу себе, если вдруг в тебя прилетит проклятие. Станется с этих гриффиндорцев! А на нас двоих они точно не нападут, сам знаешь.

Альбус, с одной стороны, был прав: после приключений с маховиком их, конечно, больше любить не стали, но зато начали побаиваться, и поэтому стычки со старшекурсниками постепенно сошли на нет. Скорпиус не мог сказать, что такой расклад его устраивал: это напоминало ему о другой реальности, где он внушал страх и ужас. С другой стороны, в течение последних полутора лет он не раз бродил по замку один, и в худшем случае в него прилетала одна-другая едкая подколка, а не проклятие – так что Альбус, судя по всему, лукавил, утверждая, что боится оставлять друга одного. Альбус знал, что они в относительной безопасности, но, по-видимому, хотел отвести внимание Скорпиуса от главной причины, почему пришел к гостиной гриффиндорцев вместе с ним.

Скорпиус нервно перебирал край рукава рубашки. Он замечал, что парочки Хогвартса, отправляясь на свидание в Хогсмид, часто предпочитали форме магловскую одежду – возможно, потому, что она была разнообразнее и ярче, а значит, больше шансов впечатлить своего избранника или избранницу. Скорпиусу было трудно это понять: он все-таки вырос в чистокровной семье, пусть и с толерантными взглядами на маглов, и в нем воспитали любовь к одежде волшебников. Но Роза могла оказаться одной из тех, кто приходил в восхищение от одежды маглов, да и погода сегодня выдалась на удивление теплой, и в хогвартской форме было бы жарко. И все же Скорпиус пришел к выводу, что Роза, с ее любовью к правилам, отдаст предпочтение школьной форме, и поэтому сам надел хогвартскую рубашку с брюками и потратил целых две минуты, тщательно завязывая слизеринский галстук. А еще он добавил маленькую, но важную деталь, которую, как он надеялся, Роза оценит: он открепил значок «В.И.П.» от мантии и прицепил его к рубашке. На собраниях клуба чаще Розы выступала, пожалуй, только Лили.

Портрет Полной дамы то и дело открывался, и Скорпиус каждый раз дергался, вытягивая голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто выходит, но Розы все еще не было. Иногда гриффиндорцы, заметив Скорпиуса с Альбусом, посмеивались или обменивались любопытными взглядами, но ничего, на что Альбус отреагировал бы так, что Скорпиусу пришлось бы его физически сдерживать. Через десять – а нет, Скорпиус взглянул на часы, одиннадцать минут – из гостиной вышла двоюродная сестра Альбуса Молли, высокая худенькая девушка с каштановыми волосами до подбородка. Заметив ребят, она улыбнулась:

– Доброе утро, народ! Скорпиус, Роза сейчас выйдет, не переживай ты так, – ее улыбка стала еще шире. – «Успокоительных упокоительных» бы сжевал, что ли, а то дрожишь с головы до ног. Сомневаюсь, что Роза оценит. В любом случае, удачи!

Как только Молли скрылась из виду, Скорпиус с ужасом повернулся к Альбусу:

– Альбус, ты слышал?! Она вот-вот будет, а я не могу справиться с волнением, а ей это не понравится, а вдруг…

Реакция Альбуса была мгновенной: он схватил руки Скорпиуса, пока тот не начал выкручивать себе пальцы, и стал мягко поглаживать кончиками пальцев внутреннюю сторону ладоней. Скорпиус моментально почувствовал, что начинает расслабляться, и, прикрыв глаза, глубоко выдохнул и выпустил ладони из рук Альбуса – было достаточно расслабиться только совсем немного, иначе он потеряет над собой контроль.

В этот момент портрет Полной дамы снова распахнулся, и Альбус слегка толкнул Скорпиуса плечом, чтобы он повернулся в сторону гостиной.

– О, привет, Ал, а у нас что, свидание втроем? – хихикнула появившаяся из портрета Роза. Ее длинные темно-рыжие волосы были распущены, и несколько непослушных кудрей щекотали ей щеки. – И тебе, Скорпиус, привет.

– Ну я пошел, – Альбус хлопнул Скорпиуса по плечу и пустился вниз по лестнице.

Скорпиус почувствовал, как заливается краской: то ли от смущения из-за друга, сыгравшего роль «третьего лишнего», то ли от осознания того, что Роза в самом деле произнесла слово «свидание». Ему не показалось – Роза Грейнджер-Уизли действительно согласилась пойти с ним на свидание и сделала финальный ход на их игровом поле.

Он с облегчением отметил, что Роза, как и он, одета в школьную форму: юбка, рубашка и гриффиндорский галстук. И со значком клуба Лили он не прогадал – Роза, разумеется, тоже сняла свой с мантии и прикрепила к рубашке. А может, значок у нее был не один – Скорпиус, честно говоря, нисколько бы не удивился.

– Привет, Роза. – Скорпиус закусил губу и посмотрел на часы. – Ты, э-э, рано. На целых две минуты.

Он мгновенно пожалел, что не сумел сдержать язык за зубами: его слова звучали так, будто он обвиняет Розу в том, что она появилась раньше условленного времени. К счастью, Розу это не смутило.

– А ты – на целых пятнадцать, как мне сообщили. – Роза с довольной улыбкой кивнула в сторону лестницы, и у Скорпиуса внутри что-то приятно сжалось: – Ну что, пойдем?

Отметившись в списке у профессора Лонгботтома, Скорпиус с Розой размеренным шагом пошли в Хогсмид. Солнце уже согревало, но пока не припекало, и Скорпиус пожалел, что в Хогсмид они обычно ходили с утра: иначе его пылающие щеки мог бы оправдать зной. Первые пару минут они шли молча, и Скорпиус активно прокручивал в голове темы для разговора, чтобы прервать неловкую тишину и при этом не показаться навязчивым, но Роза спасла его от мучений и первой нарушила молчание:

– Одиннадцать раз, значит? Завидное упорство.

Скорпиус покраснел еще сильнее и радостно улыбнулся: она _считала_ , то есть он верно прочел все ее непрозрачные намеки на то, что их игра была ей в удовольствие. Он перестал буравить взглядом ботинки и посмотрел на Розу: в ее карих глазах блестели игривые искорки, и она подбадривающе ему улыбалась.

– Я надеялся, что ты оценишь. – Непонятно откуда появившаяся уверенность взяла верх над смущением, и Скорпиусу казалось, что щеки у него теперь приняли цвет галстука Розы. – Девушки любят, когда их добиваются.

– Хорошо, что Лили рядом нет. За стереотипы она бы у тебя значок отобрала.

– Слышал, ей досталось из-за Чепмен.

– Она не понимает, что своими действиями ставит под угрозу существование всего «В.И.П.», – Роза неодобрительно покачала головой. – Она, конечно, молодец, что заступается за других, но это ее безрассудство добром не кончится. Макгонагалл даже ее родителей в школу вызывала – а, ну ты об этом наверняка от Ала слышал. С ней еще моя мама обещала переговорить…

Вздохнув с облегчением, что они нашли тему для разговора, которая не будет вгонять его в краску, Скорпиус всю дорогу внимательно слушал рассуждения Розы поводу «В.И.П.». Изредка – когда Роза обращалась к нему напрямую – он делился с ней и своими мыслями, но в основном он просто наслаждался преисполненным эмоциями голосом Розы. Если не считать знакомых Розы, которые время от времени ее окликали, за полтора года это был первый шанс послушать ее наедине. Трепет, пускающий сердце в бешеный пляс, сменила безмятежность, как после экзамена, когда все самое страшное уже позади.

– Есть идеи, куда пойдем? – спросила Скорпиуса Роза, когда они дошли до ворот, ведущих в деревню. – Напомню, это ты меня пригласил на свидание, так что веди, джентльмен.

На слове «джентльмен» Роза хмыкнула и многозначительно повела бровями, и Скорпиус не до конца понял, смеется она или нет, но пришло время начать новую игру.

– Хорошо, что Лили рядом нет. Ты ведь не хочешь лишиться значка?

– Четко! – Роза расплылась в улыбке. – Так куда идем?

– Э-э-э, может, начнем со «Сладкого королевства»? Я обещал Альбусу купить мятных… – Скорпиус замялся: улыбка спала с лица Розы, и она закатила глаза.

– Скорп. – Скорпиус потупил взгляд, но не смог сдержать улыбку, услышав милое прозвище. – Ты вообще-то на свидании _со мной_. Нет, мы, конечно, зайдем в твое «Сладкое королевство» и скупим Алу хоть всех мятных чертиков, но сначала давай где-нибудь посидим.

Настойчивое предложение Розы – настолько настойчивое, что почти равнялось приказу, – никак не вязалось с ее предыдущими словами о том, что это Скорпиусу нужно выбирать, где они проведут время, но он мудро решил не озвучивать эту мысль, а продолжить уже начатую игру, надеясь, что на этот раз Роза подхватит.

– Леди выбирает, джентльмен – выполняет, – он шутливо поклонился.

– Вот такой подход мне по душе, – Роза усмехнулась и заправила выбившийся локон за ухо. – Смотри, в «Трех метлах» всегда куча народу, туда я не хочу. Сливочного пива, впрочем, тоже, если честно. Ты же чай любишь, я правильно помню?

– Д-да…

– Отлично! Тогда мы идем к мадам Паддифут.

Не успел Скорпиус подумать, почему фамилия женщины показалась ему знакомым, как Роза взяла его за руку и свернула с Главной улицы к маленькому переулку.

Скорпиус чувствовал себя, как в канун Нового года в «Норе», когда они с Альбусом решили втихую попробовать огневиски. Двух глотков было достаточно, чтобы пол под ним поплыл, и единственным, на чем он мог сосредоточить внимание, был заливистый смех такого же пьяного Альбуса. Скорпиус смутно помнил, что взрослые попытались было их отчитать, но потом на улице что-то громыхнуло, кто-то ахнул, что давно не видно Хьюго, и все ринулись во двор, позабыв о Скорпиусе с Альбусом.

И сейчас мостовая так же плыла под его ногами, пока он старался поспевать за Розой, ощущая лишь тепло ее ладони.

– Мы пришли, – Роза остановилась у маленького кафе, деревянные окна и двери которого были выкрашены в ярко-розовый цвет. 

Земля тотчас перестала плыть, и Скорпиус вынырнул из мира грез. Он понял, почему фамилия Паддифут звучала отчасти знакомо: кафе упоминалось в биографии Гарри Поттера. Рита Скитер писала, что на пятом году обучения в Хогвартсе Гарри был завсегдатаем этого кафе и приводил сюда многочисленных подружек – иногда даже двух за день. И, хотя Скорпиус склонялся к тому, что Рита Скитер все, как всегда, выдумала, ему льстила мысль о том, что он идет на свидание в место, где в свое время был с девушками (с одной-то уж точно!) сам Гарри Поттер.

Кафе оказалось жутко тесным – притом, что оно не было заполнено даже наполовину, и Скорпиусу сразу стало не по себе. Старомодные буфеты такого же ярко-розового цвета, как окна и двери, были заставлены фарфоровой посудой с цветочными узорами, а в середине кафе высокие подставки пастельных тонов ломились от тортов и пирожных причудливой формы.

Если бы посетителями кафе не были исключительно парочки из учеников Хогвартса, Скорпиус бы подумал, что это место могут облюбовать только девушки. Лили на него нет.

Заметив Скорпиуса с Розой, несколько человек обернулись и обменялись изумленными взглядами. Новость о том, что Роза Грейнджер-Уизли согласилась пойти на свидание со Скорпиусом Малфоем, уже успела облететь весь Хогвартс, но многие, видимо, приняли это за шутку. Не обращая внимания на перешептывания, Роза привела его за столик у широкого подоконника, на котором были разложены лиловые и фиолетовые бархатные подушки. На них, судя по отсутствию стульев вокруг столика, они и должны были сидеть.

– Я знаю, что ты думаешь, Скорп, – не отпуская руку Скорпиуса, Роза протиснулась между подоконником и столиком и поспешно прибавила: – Нет, легилименцией я не владею, не пугайся, просто у тебя все на лице написано. Меня саму эти бантики-оборки-цветочки раздражают, но говорят, что тут чай потрясающий. И кофе – я, если ты, надеюсь, помнишь, пью только кофе.

Конечно, Скорпиус, помнил: по утрам Роза с Альбусом пили бы кофе литрами – без сахара! – если бы родители или же домовые эльфы Хогвартса не переставали им его наливать. Сам Скорпиус предпочитал тыквенный сок или зеленый чай, и осознание того, что Роза это помнит, его дурманило.

– Чем я могу вас угостить? – к ним подошла хозяйка, миссис Паддифут, держа в руках кусочек пергамента и перо фламинго.

– Для леди – кофе темной обжарки с холодными сливками, без сахара, а мне, пожалуйста, японский зеленый чай, но не порошковый, с подогретым молоком и тремя кубиками сахара. Если есть, – протараторил Скорпиус и опустил взгляд на их с Розой соединенные ладони. Он все еще не мог полностью оправиться после всего, что произошло за последние полчаса: Роза не опозорила его перед всей школой и действительно пошла с ним на свидание; Роза стала называть его даже не по имени, а ласковым прозвищем; Роза первой взяла его за руку…

Все это не могло не означать, что он Розе тоже нравится.

– И кусочек миндального торта! С двумя вилками, – попросила Роза.

А еще она заказала один на двоих с ним десерт. Скорпиус почувствовал, как щеки начинают пылать с завидной силой: они в итоге будут кормить друг друга? Именно этим, кажется, занималась парочка слева от них, и выглядело это, признаться, отвратительно, а не романтично, особенно если учесть, что они предпочитали кормить друг друга не с вилки, а с языка.

– Кстати, о еде, – слова Розы отвлекли его от раздумий. – Мне всегда было любопытно… А все-таки почему ты тогда сказал, что я пахну хлебом?

Задачей Розы, судя по всему, было смутить Скорпиуса настолько, чтобы он согласился променять их свидание на встречу с дементором. Щеки горели так, что могли дать фору Адскому пламени.

– Мама пекла хлеб, – прошептал Скорпиус, чувствуя, что ему становится дурно. Солнце начинало палить яростней, и сочащиеся сквозь стекло лучи обжигали шею. К счастью, в тот момент на столике появился чайник с узором из желтых роз с пустой чашкой, кофе для Розы и два молочника, и Скорпиус с облегчением вздохнул: зеленый чай его обязательно успокоит.

– А-а-а…

– И хлеб – это король среди еды! То есть это главная еда, лучшая, и поэтому, наверное, я подумал именно о нем. А ты тоже лучшая и такая потрясающая! И сейчас тоже, и я…

Если бы одна его ладонь не лежала сейчас в ладони Розы, Скорпиус бы наверняка уже начал заламывать руки, но Роза положила свободную руку ему плечо, а другой переплела их пальцы и ободряюще улыбнулась, и Скорпиус почувствовал, что волнение отступает. Странно, еще несколько минут назад ее прикосновения обжигали и вгоняли Скорпиуса в краску, а сейчас наоборот, помогли ему расслабиться и не потерять самообладание. Впрочем, и это было палкой о двух концах: если позволить себе слишком расслабиться, самообладание вновь окажется под угрозой.

– Поняла. Интересная интерпретация. Забавно, потому что Молли, например, хлеб вообще не ест – говорит, вредно для фигуры, – Роза закатила глаза. – Я понимаю, что ты не хотел меня тогда обидеть, но звучало это, прости, конечно, по-дурацки. А сейчас вроде бы даже мило.

По непослушным кудрям Розы пробежался особенно яркий луч солнца, напоминающий вспышку камеры, и Скорпиус подумал, что сегодняшний день определенно ничего не могло испортить.

**_19 июня 2022_ **

– «Дочь министра и сын Пожирателя: кто жертва?» – ехидным тоном начала читать за завтраком Эмилия Пьюси, развернув свежий номер «Ведьмополитена», и Скорпиус почувствовал, как в него мгновенно впечатались десятки любопытных взглядов. – «Вчера в полдень в Хогсмиде единственная дочь министра магии, ученица пятого курса Хогвартса Роза Грейнджер-Уизли была замечена в компании не кого иного, как своего однокурсника из Слизерина Скорпиуса Малфоя, сына бывшего Пожирателя смерти Драко Малфоя. Парочка наслаждалась обществом друг друга, обмениваясь влюбленными взглядами и нежными поцелуями», – Пьюси изобразила, будто ее тошнит. – «В прошлом об избраннике мисс Грейнджер-Уизли ходили поистине пугающие слухи, о которых мы, ввиду строгой цензуры…». Так, ну это неинтересно… О! «Всего полгода назад юная мисс Грейнджер-Уизли уже попадала на обложку “Ведьмополитена”… как нам сообщили надежные источники, еще совсем недавно девушка грозилась наложить проклятие на интимные места своего нынешнего избранника. Так что же стало причиной такого резкого перелома чувств?» Да уж, если и говорить о переломе, так это о переломе костей – Малфой, думаешь, сколько тебе сломает ее папаша завтра на платформе, м-м?

Несколько слизеринцев за столом загоготали. Скорпиус заскулил и спрятал лицо в ладонях, а справа от него Альбус смерил хохочущих однокурсников грозным взглядом:

– Выстроились в очередь за летучими мышками?

– Да с удовольствием. Тогда идиотский кружок твоей сестрицы уж точно прикроют, – ухмыльнулся Смит, все еще похрюкивая от смеха.

Альбус открыл было рот, чтобы наверняка сообщить Смиту, куда и каким образом ему следует отправиться, но Скорпиус положил руку ему на плечо:

– Не стоит. Пошли отсюда.

Скорпиуса почему-то нисколько не удивило то, что за днем, который ничего не могло испортить, последовал день, который мог испортить все.

Что бы там Рита Скитер ни писала и как бы Скорпиусу ни хотелось верить в ее слова, на их с Розой свидании не было никаких нежных поцелуев – Скорпиусу так вообще казалось, что это «свидание» было больше похоже на встречу двух хороших друзей, пусть и влюбленных друг в друга. Может быть, со стороны Розы о влюбленности говорить было и рано, но про себя Скорпиус знал точно: желание постоянно ее видеть, что зародилось еще на втором курсе, с каждым годом все крепло, медленно заполняя его мечты и сны. С ума оно его не сводило – даже близко нет – но играло роль маяка, который слепил глаза и заставлял вернуться назад, стоило Скорпиусу заплыть за буйки. Скорпиус привык считать своей единственной опорой Альбуса, но вчерашний день подтвердил, что Роза могла бы справиться с этой задачей не хуже, а то и лучше. С ней Скорпиусу уже не нужно было выстраивать логические последовательности и искать везде скрытый смысл, что грозилось только подорвать опору.

До «свидания» Скорпиусу не выпадало шанса говорить с Розой так долго, и он до сих пор не мог поверить, насколько легко ему стало с ней общаться. Стоило ему перешагнуть порог, до которого каждое слово заставляло его чувствовать себя одновременно полным дураком, влюбленным мальчишкой и не владеющим английским англичанином, как он уже превратился в умного, внимательного и красноречивого Скорпиуса, кем видел его отец и, наверное, Альбус. А перешагнуть этот порог заставила всего лишь ее рука у него на плече.

Страхи Скорпиуса по поводу того, что ему придется кормить Розу, не оправдались: тошнотворные действия парочки за соседним столиком не ускользнули и от внимания Розы, и она, похихикивая, предложила Скорпиусу отпивать из кружки и съедать по кусочку торта каждый раз, когда парочка соединялась губами – не иначе как для того, чтобы побыстрее все выпить, съесть и сбежать из кафе. Можно было, безусловно, просто встать и выйти, но Скорпиус понимал, что для Розы это чересчур банально, а ей нужно, чтобы было интересно.

После кафе они решили прогуляться по магазинам: в магазине «Все для квиддича» Роза уверенно заявила, что в следующем году Скорпиус точно попадет в основной состав сборной Слизерина («Даже папа сказал, что вратарь ты достойный! И мне хочется с тобой поиграть по-настоящему, а не в “Норе”»), во «Всевозможных волшебных вредилках» с гордостью рассказала, что помогла отцу с испытаниями новых мантий-невидимок, которые действуют уже не два-три часа, а целый день («Старосте, конечно, не следовало бы таким хвастаться, но зато я знаю все их недоработки, а значит, поймать нарушителей во время обходов замка будет гораздо легче!»), а в «Сладком королевстве» купила упаковку мятных чертиков в довесок к пяти, которые Скорпиус уже взял, и попросила передать их Альбусу («Чтобы он не расстраивался, что сегодня остался один… Не факт, что поможет, но раньше срабатывало»).

Но главным событием для Скорпиуса стало их прощание. Скорпиус ожидал чего угодно, но только не робкого «спасибо» от Розы, за которым последовало объятие, напомнившее ему о Лили: младшая Поттер любила обнимать Скорпиуса за талию и утыкаться носом ему в грудь – выше она попросту не доставала. Но Роза была намного выше двоюродной сестры и, обнимая Скорпиуса за талию, слегка дунула ему в ухо.

– Щекотно же! – поморщился Скорпиус, нехотя отстраняясь.

– А то, – довольно улыбнулась Роза. – Зато будет что вспомнить!

Она говорила так, будто действительно думала, что Скорпиусу будет легко забыть их свидание. Или, может быть, хотела, чтобы, когда Скорпиус думал о нем, в его памяти всплывал этот глупый жест, а не то, что произошло на следующий день.

Потом Скорпиуса беспокоил необъяснимый страх возвращаться в спальню, но и это было зря: Альбус встретил его усмешкой, которую тут же сменило неподдельное удивление, когда он увидел в руках Скорпиуса десяток пачек мятных чертиков.

– Только не говори, что, вместо того чтобы обжиматься с моей кузиной, ты решил скупить мне все «Сладкое королевство»! – смеялся Альбус, разрывая первую упаковку.

У Скорпиуса было жуткое ощущение, что Альбус как раз-таки надеялся, что Скорпиус именно это и скажет, а может быть, увидеть нечто подобное Скорпиус и боялся. Но, когда он начал, запинаясь, оправдываться, что их свидание, честно, было больше похоже на дружескую встречу и, разумеется, они не целовались, Альбус резко прервал его и заявил, что не желает слушать подробностей, – они ведь уже взрослые люди, и имеют право на личную жизнь, и имеют право не делиться ею даже с лучшим другом. Неважно, что Скорпиус, наверное, хотел бы все рассказать Альбусу, вернее, хотел бы, чтобы ему было что рассказать, хотел бы увидеть реакцию – но ему не хотелось думать, _зачем_ ему эта реакция.

А потом наступило утро, завтрак в Большом зале, бурая сова с «Воскресным пророком», филин с письмом от отца, незнакомая белоснежная сова с письмом, незнакомая бурая сова с еще одним письмом, и еще одна, и шестая… И вот уже Эмилия Пьюси зачитывает статью из «Ведьмополитена» всему слизеринскому столу, и Скорпиус останавливает Альбуса, когда тот из-за провокаций Ника Смита хочет нарваться на наказание, и они наконец выходят из Большого зала.

– Ладно этот мусор «Ведьмополихрен», но « _Пророк_ »! – Альбус на ходу яростно комкал новый выпуск газеты, уделяя особое внимание нижнему левому углу первой страницы, где была опубликована фотография Скорпиуса и Розы в кафе мадам Паддифут, – эта же фотография занимала всю обложку «Ведьмополитена». – А Скитер уже давно на пенсию пора, но нет, она все этой херней занимается, старая пердунья!

– Примерно то же самое говорит и моя мама, только в более вежливой форме, – раздался голос за спиной у Скорпиуса – их догнала Роза. Скорпиусу впервые за долгое время было трудно прочесть ее выражение лица: там были и злость, и сосредоточенность, и, кажется, проблески облегчения…

Скорпиус не успел разглядеть в ее глазах что-то еще – в следующее мгновение она наклонилась и прошептала ему на ухо:

– В десять у класса заклинаний. Без Альбуса.

Скорпиус пытался следовать правилу «Чтобы не опоздать, приходи за пятнадцать минут», но, когда он, еле дыша, добежал до нужного кабинета без шести десять, Роза уже его ждала. Все те эмоции, что Скорпиус заметил на ее лице за завтраком, сменила четкая решимость.

– Пошли, – с этими словами она крепко взяла его за руку и, не обращая внимания на его тяжелое дыхание, быстрым шагом повела по коридору. Остановилась она, только когда они добрались до знакомого гобелена с изображением пьянствующих монахов.

– Сюда, – она отдернула гобелен – он скрывал узкий коридор, который, Скорпиус помнил, вел к Залу трофеев, где ему довелось отбывать наказание, полируя награды. Интересно, что Роза хотела ему там показать? А главное – зачем, особенно в этот день?

Но Роза и не посмотрела на награды. Она уверенно шла в дальний угол зала, к большому зеркалу в серебряной раме с узором из змей. Зеркало было завешено грязно-зеленым бархатным полотном с рваной бахромой, и ранее Скорпиус не считал его заслуживающим внимания, но у Розы явно было другое мнение на этот счет. Отдернув полотно, она направила на зеркало волшебную палочку:

– _Алохомора_.

Зеркало оказалось дверью, открывающей проход в еще более узкий коридор, – заходить им с Розой пришлось по отдельности. На стенах висело всего две картины в человеческий рост – с волшебником и волшебницей.

– Смотри и запоминай, – Роза подошла ко второй картине, с белокурой волшебницей в небесно-голубом платье. Девушка, умиротворенно улыбаясь, сидела на камне перед пещерой у реки, а у нее на коленях спал серый жмыр.

Роза наклонилась и почесала жмыра за ухом – тот моментально заурчал и, спрыгнув на землю, скрылся за рамой. Волшебница ойкнула и побежала за ним… и картина открылась, оказавшись – сюрприз! – очередной дверью.

– Там совсем темно, – предупредила Роза, и они вместе со Скорпиусом зажгли палочки. 

Коридор за картиной был гораздо шире, чем предыдущий, и освещать его действительно было нечем – каменные стены были абсолютно голые. Скорпиусу показалось, что в этом коридоре и запах стоял другой: к привычному запаху сырости и плесени добавлялась кислинка и что-то терпкое.

В десяти метрах от входа Роза остановилась, и Скорпиус увидел слева глубокую полукруглую выемку размером с чулан. Несколько крупных камней в стене выбивались, образуя скамью, а над ней одиноко висел факел, который Роза тут же зажгла, погасив палочку.

– Так, учись. _Репелло_ , – Роза направила палочку на захлопнувшуюся картину и в противоположную сторону. – Об этом месте мало кто знает, но на всякий случай. Нежеланные гости нам не нужны.

Скорпиусу хотелось задать Розе массу вопросов: что это за коридор, почему о нем мало кто знает, откуда о нем знает _она_ , но они вмиг отпали, когда он осторожно ступил в нишу. Тот кислый и терпкий запах, который Скорпиус почувствовал на входе, пропитывал здесь все, но если кислота была ему точно не знакома, то терпкость он начинал узнавать. А это значит…

– Т-тут уединяются парочки? – спросил Скорпиус, чувствуя, как щеки начинают пылать. Он должен был радоваться, что Роза его сюда привела, посчитала его достойным, но сейчас эта мысль почему-то отпугивала.

– Есть такое. Мерлин, ну и вонь. – Роза взмахнула палочкой, и неприятный запах исчез. – Но мы тут не для этого, не надейся. Просто я хотела, чтобы ты тоже узнал об этом любопытном месте. И для нашего разговора тут безопаснее всего, если не нужны свидетели. Надежней была бы разве что Выручай-комната, но даже за двадцать пять лет она полностью не восстановилась – я проверяла… Так вот. Скорп, я видела, тебе филин прилетел. Тебе… – перебирая руками палочку, она выглядела ужасно виноватой, но Скорпиус не мог угадать почему, – тебе от папы не досталось?

Мысли Скорпиуса вернулись к письму, которое он дрожащими руками открывал за завтраком, но реальность оказалась страшнее, чем он предполагал.

– Нет, он вообще об этом ничего не сказал. – И это правда было страшно, ведь избегать обсуждения больной темы – хуже, чем непосредственно ее обсуждать. Но у отца была поразительная способность без слов высказать все то, что он думает о ситуации. – Зато поставил меня перед фактом, что летом мы едем в путешествие по магическим поселениям Европы. Посмотрим кое-какие древние памятники. Отправляемся уже послезавтра, возвращаемся – тридцатого августа.

Роза сочувственно поморщилась:

– Как-то без энтузиазма ты говоришь, учитывая твою любовь к истории. То есть… то есть летом мы не увидимся, я правильно понимаю? И ты даже с Алом не встретишься. Странно, конечно, я думала, Ал твоему папе нравится. Ну, мы же сможем переписываться, правда? Письма, возможно, долго будут идти, но что поделать.

Скорпиус не хотел больше думать о том, как пройдет его лето.

– А твои родители?

– Да вроде бы ничего, – медленно ответила Роза. Было видно, что она тщательно продумывает каждое слово. – Папа, мне кажется, не в восторге, если честно, но сомневаюсь, что он пойдет на такие жесткие меры, как твой. В конце концов, это же он мне рассказал об этом коридоре. – Поймав ошарашенный взгляд Скорпиуса, она усмехнулась и кивнула: – Да-да, сама не ожидала. Но, по правде говоря, с Джерри мы сюда почти не ходили… Извини, с моей стороны, наверное, несколько, э-э-э, бестактно такое говорить. Прости, сама еще немного в трансе после этих мерзких статей, и вообще…

Роза замолчала и пристально посмотрела на Скорпиуса, будто морально к чему-то готовилась, и в следующее мгновение он почувствовал на плече ее ладонь и ее губы на своих – всего на пару секунд, без намека на продолжение, но этого было достаточно, чтобы он закрыл глаза и задержал дыхание. По телу пробежало тепло, опасно напоминающее жар, и Скорпиус шумно выдохнул.

– Спасибо еще раз, – не отпуская его плечо, улыбнулась Роза. – Кстати, чуть дальше по коридору будет лестница – там короткий путь к подземельям. Выйдешь в проеме недалеко от второго кабинета зелий, где занимаются любимчики Левенштейн. Ну, сориентируешься, думаю. Оттуда тоже можно зайти, картина там прямо противоположная той, что здесь, но для входа надо также погладить жмыра. Он там белый, – Роза махнула рукой в сторону картины, откуда они зашли. – А мне собираться надо. И спасибо… еще раз.

Скорпиуса ждали тяжелые каникулы.

**_30 сентября 2022_ **

– Какая же ты мразь.

Такой голос у Альбуса Скорпиус слышал только один раз – когда они узнали, что на самом деле хочет от них Дельфи. Его голос был пропитан ужасом и отвращением и звучал так холодно, что Скорпиус содрогнулся: ему одновременно стало страшно _за_ друга и _из-за_ него.

– Это ты мне? – вскинула брови Роза, аккуратно спрыгивая с метлы у трибун, откуда спускался Альбус. Последние два часа они забивала пенальти на поле для квиддича, пока Скорпиус исполнял роль вратаря: еще в начале года Роза предложила с ним потренироваться перед пробами в октябре, чтобы на этот раз он точно попал в сборную.

– Ну не Скорпиусу же!

Альбус смотрел на нее с презрением, скрестив руки на груди. Похожее выражение лица у него появлялось всякий раз за завтраком, когда к ним присоединялась Роза, на общих с гриффиндорцами занятиях или за разговором со Скорпиусом, если тот вновь начинал уныло гадать, что же случилось за лето и почему Роза вела себя так, будто бы их встречи за картиной со жмыром и не бывало.

Скорпиус не мог сказать, что на летних каникулах он чувствовал себя тоскливо или что они доставили ему много страданий, как он боялся, – вовсе нет, наоборот. Поездку отец продумал до мелочей, зная, как Скорпиус увлекается историей, и это был бы лучший подарок на окончание пятого курса (и за девять «Превосходно» за С.О.В.), если бы ему не пришлось провести так целых два месяца вдали от Альбуса и Розы. Все исторические памятники, древние магические заповедники и старинные библиотеки вызывали бы у Скорпиуса больший восторг, если бы рядом с ним был его лучший друг и его… просто хороший друг.

Несмотря на нежное прощание с Розой, он все еще не был уверен, какие отношения их связывали. С одной стороны, Скорпиус был таким человеком, для которого слова имели меньшее значение, чем действия, а действия Розы определенно говорили о том, что Скорпиус ей не просто друг. С другой – Скорпиус уже некоторое время понимал, что его наблюдения и выводы могут оказаться неверными, каким бы внимательным он ни был, а единственное, что могло бы подкрепить его уверенность, – это ее слова.

Но Роза сторонилась этой темы так же, как и Скорпиус. В своих редких письмах (по меркам Скорпиуса, одно письмо в неделю – это редко) она просила во всех подробностях рассказать ей о посещенных исторических памятниках, делилась тем, что сама вычитала о них в древних рунических писаниях, и жаловалась на Хьюго, который сварил безупречное Оборотное зелье и насмехался над Розой из-за ее – и Скорпиуса – «Выше ожидаемого» по зельям. Скорпиус позволял себе надеяться, что она просто не хочет обсуждать это в письмах и ждет личной встречи.

В сентябре надеяться Скорпиус перестал.

Роза все так же подсаживалась к ним за завтраком, обсуждала со Скорпиусом сложные отрывки, которые им задавали перевести с древних рун, и даже предложила вместе поработать на зельеварении, когда Альбус, его неизменный партнер на зельях с первого курса, загремел в больничное крыло с отравлением. Иногда Скорпиусу удавалось заметить на лице Розы сосредоточенность – пристальный взгляд в одну точку, сдвинутые брови и поджатые губы – явный знак того, что она пытается найти в себе решимость что-то сказать, но эта сосредоточенность вскоре сменялась смирением, и вновь замерцавший уголек надежды в сердце у Скорпиуса тут же потухал.

– Он, может, и готов это терпеть, но я не стану. Я терпел это все лето, потом целый сентябрь, надеялся, что ты опомнишься. Сам не знаю, почему я вообще мог это допустить, знал же, что ты та еще…

– Ну? Кто? – Роза так же, как и Альбус, скрестила руки на груди, но смотрела на него не с омерзением, а с вызовом. 

Альбус побагровел и процедил сквозь зубы:

– Сама догадаешься. Ты хоть понимаешь, что наделала? Ты вообще думаешь о ком-то, кроме себя, а?! – щеки Альбуса пылали от злости, а голос становился все громче – вот-вот дойдет до крика. – Или, может, тебе так приятно издеваться над Скорпиусом? После всего, через что он прошел? Да тебе _насрать_! Добилась чего хотела – в «Норе» тебя одну и обсуждали, а то, видишь ли, посмели отвлечься на свадьбу Тедди с Вик, _да как они могли_!

Стоя между Розой и Скорпиусом, Скорпиус крепко сжимал в одной руке «Варапидос», а другую держал рядом с карманом, где лежала волшебная палочка, – он понимал, что в любой момент ему может понадобиться вмешаться. Он знал, на что способны Альбус с Розой, и, по-хорошему, ему стоило бы поставить между ними щит уже сейчас, но что-то подсказывало, что Роза весьма далека от критической точки, а Альбусу пока важнее было высказать все, что накопилось.

И, если честно, Альбусу очень четко удавалось сформулировать все потайные страхи Скорпиуса, которые он даже сейчас отказался бы признать.

– Зачем было его обнадеживать, если ты планировала все обломать? Хочешь опять попасть на обложку «Ведьмополихрена»? С каким заголовком на этот раз? «Дочь министра разбивает сердца направо и налево»? Ты хоть можешь представить, что за все это время передумал Скорпиус? Пойми, он винит _себя_ , ведь он не способен допустить, что ты, такая прекрасная и такая идеальная, можешь использовать его в своих мерзких корыстных целях, а потом легко сделать вид, что ничего и не было! Разумеется, ты знаешь, что он не станет сам поднимать эту тему, – он по-другому воспитан, а ты и рада! У тебя хоть… – тяжело дыша, Альбус опустил руки и умоляюще взглянул на сестру, – у тебя хоть _капля_ совести осталась?

Роза повторила его движение и начала пугающе ровным и снисходительным тоном, как будто объясняла ребенку, почему волшебная палочка папы – опасная игрушка:

– Ты молодец, Ал, что так переживаешь и заступаешься за друга. Достойно. По-гриффиндорски. – Альбус фыркнул. – Но переживаешь ты зря. Ты видишь только то, что хочешь видеть, но при этом не замечаешь очевидное. Не задумывался, почему я сама предложила потренировать Скорпа, хотя, если следовать твоей логике, я его люто ненавижу? И, кстати, не забыл, что он пробуется в команду, против которой _я_ буду потом играть?

Роза смахнула с лица выбившийся из хвоста локон и глубоко выдохнула, приняв тот самый сосредоточенный вид, который сбивал Скорпиуса с толку и заполнял глупой надеждой. Она сделала шаг к нему и положила левую руку ему на плечо, и Скорпиус почувствовал, как в груди вновь начала теплиться надежда, как бы он ни пытался отучить себя так реагировать. Он заметил, что рука Альбуса будто невзначай проскользнула мимо кармана, где он держал волшебную палочку, но в последний момент друг одернул себя и опустил руку, хотя продолжал внимательно следить за каждым движением Розы.

– Скорпиус, я не хотела над тобой издеваться. Тебе может быть трудно в это поверить – Алу уж точно – но издевалась я скорее над собой, – Роза усмехнулась, и Скорпиус отпустил свою «Варапидос», которая с тихим стуком упала на траву. Она аккуратно сдвинула ему очки с носа на волосы (перед шестым курсом, чтобы лишний раз не смущать Альбуса, Скорпиус поменял круглые на прямоугольные). – Я спрашивала себя, когда я буду готова, но сегодня Ал решил все за меня. Годрик видит, я не стану разбивать тебе сердце.

«Как хорошо, что пока и без очков на расстоянии вытянутой руки я вижу четко», – подумал Скорпиус, вспомнив о старом увлечении – пересчете веснушек на носу и щеках Розы. Раз, и два, и три, и сразу шесть…

На седьмой счет он почувствовал уже знакомое прикосновение ее губ, но на этот раз оно было более уверенное – такое же решительное, как и ее взгляд минуту назад. Одну ладонь Роза положила ему на затылок, а другая мягко легла на щеку.

И если в коридоре за картиной со жмыром у него не было времени даже на то, чтобы все прочувствовать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы ответить, то сейчас выпал именно такой шанс, и упускать его Скорпиус был не намерен. Он приобнял ее талию, пытаясь одновременно притянуть ее ближе и не перейти грань – не спугнуть и не показаться слишком настойчивым. Пусть он и мало понимал, что делает, и позволял ей вести, потому что даже ему было очевидно, что у нее практическая часть этого предмета освоена на «Превосходно», – хотя об очевидности не могло быть и речи, ведь Скорпиус был предвзят.

Скорпиус краем уха услышал, как Альбус недовольно пробурчал: «И зачем было тянуть?» – и, коротко похлопав, убежал с поля. Он зажмурился, стараясь не дать сейчас мыслям свернуть не в том направлении, и почувствовал, как Роза наклонила голову вбок, запустив пальцы в его волосы, и осторожно пытается углубить поцелуй, – опасливо, а значит, не она одна боится показаться чересчур напористой. Скорпиус инстинктивно покрепче обнял ее за талию и приоткрыл рот, давая ей понять, что бояться нечего, что он хочет, чтобы она вела.

Он не знал, что же переполняло его в эти минуты, но ощущение отзывалось глубокой дрожью по всему телу и заставляло сердце скакать галопом. Обжигающее тепло, которого Скорпиус когда-то боялся, превратилось в пламя и мерцающие перед глазами искры.

Когда Роза отстранилась, ощущение его не покинуло, но уже не палило полуденным солнцем в июле, а ласкало утренними лучами, пробивающимися через зеленоватые окна в спальне Слизерина в ясный день.

– Это на удачу. Завтра же у тебя пробы в команду… Но завтра будет еще один, – Роза медленно пропускала через пальцы волосы Скорпиуса. Ее щеки были пунцовее, чем сразу после того, как она спустилась с метлы, отчего веснушки становились ярче, и пересчитать их было проще. – И еще один. И так далее, до бесконечности. Если захочешь.

Чуть позже Скорпиус будет удивляться своей храбрости, будет пытаться отыскать ее остатки, когда она действительно нужна, но в тот момент он решил, что «еще один» будет не завтра, а уже сейчас. И наклонился за третьим поцелуем.

**_24 ноября 2023_ **

Скорпиус взглянул на часы из платины, подаренные отцом на семнадцатилетие ровно год и один день назад: шесть минут десятого. В пещеру жмыра – так он теперь называл коридор, скрывавшийся за картинами с девушкой и зверем, – он по привычке пришел раньше условленного времени.

Каждую пятницу вечером Роза вместе с другим старостой школы, Габеном Забини, проводила собрания для старост факультета, после которых она, несмотря на усталость и раздражение, всегда стремилась провести время наедине со Скорпиусом. Роза видела в нем того, кто поддержит и придаст сил после утомительного дня, и скучала по нему настолько, что предпочитала его компанию раннему отходу ко сну, и Скорпиус, конечно, не был против – наоборот, он все это ценил. Когда Роза постепенно расслаблялась в его объятиях, он чувствовал себя нужным, и это ощущение было для него высшей наградой, которую он пока не мог променять ни на что.

– Что бы я без тебя делала? – улыбалась Роза, с облегчением откинувшись на подушки, которые наколдовывал Скорпиус.

Но все усложнялось тем, что Скорпиус Розу не любил.

Осознание подкрадывалось к нему медленно, и, когда он был уже полностью уверен, что нет, это лишь восхищение и обожание на фундаменте из дружбы, было поздно: они так привыкли друг к другу, что отказываться от этого всего значило рушить фундамент, предавать и делать ей больно – то есть все, что Скорпиус не мог позволить себе по отношению ни к одному человеку. Получалось, что все это время он внушал себе оторванные от реальности представления, которые совершенно не казались неуместными, и поэтому обмануть себя было так легко.

Вместе с этим тайком подбиралось и совершенно иное осознание. Причем, если подумать, оно бы могло появиться гораздо раньше, курсе на пятом или даже на четвертом, но Скорпиус прилагал все усилия, чтобы это осознание замедлило шаг или вообще остановилось и исчезло, будто бы и не зарождалось вовсе. Он намеренно строил крепость из далеких от истины, пусть и логически верных аргументов, из обманчивого восхищения и обожания к Розе и главное – из страха быть отвергнутым.

(Страх – это то, что двигало Скорпиусом многие годы.)

Но построенная руками Скорпиуса крепость рушилась – страх постепенно отпадал, и на ее месте вырастала изгородь из ядовитых лоз – вина, которая намертво корнями впивалась в сознание и то и дело отравляла воздух терпкими испарениями.

_– Объясни, пожалуйста, что все это значит._

_Скорпиус редко слышал себя настолько рассерженным и одновременно разочарованным. Но накопившаяся за все эти месяцы обида застывала комком в горле и просилась выплеснуться – слезами или такой вот горечью. Он тут же пожалел о своих словах и зажал рот ладонью, чтобы, не приведи Мерлин, не выпалить что-нибудь, отчего Альбус не просто нахмурится еще сильнее, а вообще вылетит из спальни._

_Пусть пока такого ни разу не происходило, Скорпиус не мог не бояться, потому что видел, как Альбус убегает, если Скорпиус шел к нему вместе с Розой._

_– Ты вроде в курсе, что древние руны – не мой конек, – Альбус махнул рукой в сторону свитков на кровати Скорпиуса. – Лучше спроси Розу, вы же с ней вместе на них ходите._

_Но, признаться, лучше бы Альбус молча выбежал из комнаты, оставив Скорпиуса в одиночестве копаться в своих запрятанных чувствах – нет, выкапывать их (уж слишком хорошо он их спрятал). Все лучше, чем этот ехидный тон с тенью презрения. Два с половиной года назад Скорпиус клялся, что никогда не позволит себе сделать что-то, что Альбусу может не понравиться, потому что от «не нравится» до «ты мне не друг» рукой подать, и он не нарушал свою клятву. Но Скорпиусу, видимо, не приходило в голову, что вовсе необязательно что-то делать ему самому, чтобы его страх воплотился в жизнь._

– Скорпиус?

Голос Розы вызволил Скорпиуса из мучительных воспоминаний, и он торопливо поднялся с каменной скамьи, чтобы ее обнять. Досаду, оставившую волосы Скорпиуса торчать в разные стороны, сменил стыд, проступив розовыми пятнами на щеках: Скорпиусу было трудно простить себе, что воспоминания об утренней ссоре настолько его поглотили, что он не заметил, как в коридор зашла его девушка. Вернее, не услышал – сторонние звуки полностью заслонял голос Альбуса.

– Что-то случилось? – Роза была искренне озабочена его состоянием, и от этого Скорпиусу становилось еще дурнее.

Сама она выглядела на удивление бодрой, как будто вернулась не после собрания старост, а после матча по квиддичу – и то и другое выматывало, но если собрания оставляли ее морально выжатой, то квиддич открывал второе дыхание. Ее карие глаза, кажущиеся сейчас почти черными, блестели, веснушки резче контрастировали со смугловатой кожей, а щеки покрывал неаккуратный румянец.

– Просто устал. – Скорпиусу не хотелось заострять внимание на своих проблемах, тем более, они встречались в пещере жмыра не ради него, а ради нее. Это никогда не обсуждалось, но Скорпиус понимал, что ее самочувствие важнее.

Он снял очки и, аккуратно сложив их в карман мантии, заключил Розу в крепкие объятия. Он попытался передать, насколько ему не все равно, и ощутил невесомое прикосновение губ на шее – слишком легкое и поэтому вроде бы не требующее продолжения, но уже слишком знакомое и поэтому заставляющее тело реагировать.

Скорпиус долго учился привыкать к реакции на прикосновения Розы, тщетно пытаясь обуздать кровь, которая, словно бурный поток лавы, мгновенно сходила вниз, и ему хотелось прижать ее к себе только ближе, но он каждый раз позволял ей брать контроль и вести. Отчасти сказались собрания Лили, на которых она неустанно повторяла, что девушка сама знает, когда ей нужно больше, отчасти – стремление Скорпиуса давать Розе то, что ей хотелось. А быть ведомой в список ее желаний однозначно не входило.

Последовавший через несколько секунд поцелуй Скорпиуса не удивил, но удивил странный вкус на языке – помимо знакомого вкуса крепкого кофе со сливками, чувствовалась отчетливая кислинка и, если так подумать, эту кислинку он где-то уже встречал… и не где-нибудь, а именно здесь, в пещере жмыра. Когда Роза привела его сюда в первый раз, в воздухе витал этот кисловатый запах и, стоило приоткрыть рот, кислота моментально впечатывалась в язык – и в память. На вкус эта кислота напоминала разбавленный лимонный сок, который покалывал кожу, но при этом не оставлял ее чересчур чувствительной.

Скорпиус в замешательстве отпрянул, и его взгляд упал на часы: без пятнадцати десять, а обычно Роза уже была в пещере не позже половины.

– Ты после собрания ходила на кухню? – выпалил он, не сдержавшись. 

С одной стороны, вопрос был довольно невинный: выпить кофе она не могла больше нигде, с другой – зачем тогда задавать вопрос, ответ на который очевиден? Все это намекало на то, что Скорпиус подозревал ее в нарушении правил, и можно было бы подумать, что подозревать в таком старосту школы – это оскорбление, но чем они занимались прямо сейчас, в пещере жмыра, если не нарушали правила?

Не успел Скорпиус начать корить себя за излишнее беспокойство, как Роза ответила:

– Да, извини, нужно было и для тебя тарталетку попросить. Прости, пожалуйста, я не подумала. – Даже если ее и напряг его вопрос, она не подала виду. Ее раскрасневшиеся щеки запылали еще сильнее – от них на самом деле исходил жар, в чем Скорпиус тут же убедился, дотронувшись до них холодной ладонью. Если многочисленные книги по целительству, которые он прочитал за лето, не врали, такой жар говорил скорее о ряде серьезных недугов, а не о том, что ей действительно стало стыдно из-за какого-то пустяка.

К тому же за последние несколько месяцев она ощутимо похудела, но если раньше это можно было объяснить стрессом, то сейчас, в сочетании с жаром, служило поводом для беспокойства.

– Ерунда. У тебя щеки горят, может быть, стоит сходить к мадам Помфри? – он приложил ладонь к ее лбу, задрав кудрявую челку, под которой, как оказалось, проступил пот. Разнервничавшись, он начал то, что обычно делал в таком состоянии, – бормотать: – Так может протекать новая форма драконьей оспы – после того, как она мутировала с тем непонятным магловским вирусом три года назад, в Мунго до сих пор наплыв больных, а инкубационный пери…

Но Роза только улыбнулась и положила одну руку Скорпиусу плечо, а другой убрала его ладонь со своего лба и решительно переплела их пальцы.

– Не стоит, – с этими словами она прижалась обратно к Скорпиусу – на этот раз ближе, чем они были во время поцелуя. Так близко, что Скорпиус чувствовал ее горячее дыхание, отчего одновременно закипало возбуждение и перед глазами вновь представали фрагменты произошедшего утром. – Если только у нее нет снадобья для снижения либидо.

С каждым словом Скорпиус чувствовал слабое прикосновение ее губ к своим – это было трудно назвать поцелуем, но под знакомыми телу ощущениями невольно закрывались глаза, и Скорпиус впервые не просто ответил на поцелуй Розы, а сам ее поцеловал, обняв за талию, чтобы миллиметры, едва их разделяющие, исчезли совсем.

Все уже было отработано. Быстро скинуть с себя мантию, отстраниться на пару секунд, чтобы наколдовать подушки, опуститься на пол и позволить Розе расстегнуть рубашку. Почувствовать, как ее горячие пальцы касаются голой груди, вздрогнуть, когда они переходят к ребрам, и выдохнуть, как только ее ладонь накрывает бугор в штанах. Расстегнуть ее рубашку, провести руками по плечам и оставить их чуть ниже талии, поглаживая выпирающие кости большими пальцами.

Порядок действий иногда мог поменяться, но в целом такой консервативный подход Скорпиуса полностью устраивал, потому что не нужно было привыкать к новому, а значит – следить за каждым своим шагом, чтобы не соскользнуть и не объяснять (в первую очередь самому себе), что за этим стоит. Пока тело реагировало как надо, пока Роза ничего не замечала, пока он мог сыграть для своей девушки роль заботливого, любящего парня, Скорпиус готов был перетерпеть чувство вины, которое постепенно съедало остатки самоконтроля и нашептывало, что пора Розе во всем признаться.

_– Опять включаешь этого своего типичного Альбуса. Ты прекрасно понял, о чем я. Я думал, ты рад за меня, ты же видел, сколько времени я безуспешно добивался ее внимания, ты меня поддерживал, как мне казалось, и только благодаря твоей поддержке у меня хватило сил закончить начатое. Если бы не ты, я бы не находил каждый раз в себе смелость подойти к Розе. В том, что мы Розой теперь вместе, и твоя заслуга._

Сейчас, когда Скорпиус вспоминал свои слова, он не мог не думать о том, как иронично они звучали. «Заслуга»… так обычно говорили о чем-то хорошем, но, как бы ни старался, он не находил ничего хорошего в том, что встречается с Розой.

Особенно в том, как он силился каждый раз не вздрогнуть, когда она одним резким движением расстегивала молнию у него на штанах.

_– Я не понимаю... правда не понимаю... что случилось, Альбус? Если бы я не был уверен в обратном, то, наверное, подумал бы, что ты ревнуешь._

Скорпиус бы все отдал за то, чтобы сосредоточиться на происходящем сейчас было так же легко, как с утра – выплеснуть все накопившееся. Если бы только разум слушался его больше, чем тело, – с последним он давно смирился и даже был этому благодарен, потому что иначе было бы трудней играть в эту никому не нужную игру.

Роза осторожно покусывала его шею – так, чтобы заставить Скорпиуса ловить губами воздух все чаще, но при этом не оставить следы. Это было бесполезно – синяки у Скорпиуса появлялись от малейшего удара, но он еще давно выучил необходимое лечебное заклинание, чтобы не заставлять Розу волноваться. Пусть лучше она думает, что у нее все получается как надо. Главное, что от ее прикосновений Скорпиус терял способность контролировать свое тело, и он хаотично толкался вверх, навстречу ее руке.

_– Да, я ревную! Мне тоже казалось, что мы лучшие друзья! А еще мне казалось, что никакой девчонке, блин, нас не разделить. Но теперь ты вечно с ней, и..._

И закрыть глаза было нельзя – тут же ослепляющими вспышками начинали мелькать картины из утреннего разговора с Альбусом. И глядеть прямо перед собой – тоже. Темно-карие глаза Розы ему напоминали о карих вкраплениях в зеленых глазах Альбуса, россыпь веснушек у нее носу и щеках – о ярких веснушках у Альбуса, непослушная челка – о густых черных прядях у Альбуса, которые постоянно торчали во все стороны.

У них даже нос был одинаково длинный – в отца и в дядю.

 _– Так мы тебя не прогоняем, ты_ сам _постоянно уходишь!_

Наверное, проще было зажмуриться и позволить мыслям вернуться на двенадцать часов назад. Скорпиус понимал, что если продолжит изучать взглядом Розу, видя в ней совершенно другого человека, то остатки вечера отравит чувство вины, которое будет заставлять его сорваться и в сердцах выдать все, что говорить нельзя ни при каких обстоятельствах, – иначе он ранит Розу. Выхода не было: все, что он делал, было направлено на то, чтобы ни в коем случае не причинить Розе боль, но эти действия только подпитывали разрастающееся чувство вины, и оно подталкивало его к разрушению.

А еще оно подталкивало его к здравой мысли о том, что, закроет ли он глаза, будет ли смотреть перед собой – суть не поменяется.

 _– А я не раз говорил, как к ней отношусь. И нет,_ нет _, Скорпиус, я не такой добренький, как ты, я не буду давать ей миллионный шанс только потому, что она, видите ли, извинилась и теперь тискается с моим лучшим и единственным другом._ Тем более _поэтому._

Но Скорпиус давным-давно пообещал себе, что всегда будет готов дать Розе хоть миллионный шанс, и именно поэтому оказался сейчас в таком положении – не безвыходном, но требующем жертв, пойти на которые ему не хватало мужества… или нет, точнее будет сказать так: не пойти на эти жертвы Скорпиусу не давал страх.

И все же расслабить тело иногда было полезно, и тут даже разум вынужден был согласиться, потому что Скорпиус прочитал слишком много книг как по целительству, так и по магловской медицине. Но «вынужден был согласиться» не значило быть солидарным.

– Оказывается, Забини тоже хочет устроиться в «Гринготтс» на ликвидатора, – Роза пошевельнулась у Скорпиуса в объятиях. До этого несколько минут было слышно только ее постепенно выравнивающееся дыхание, и Скорпиус чуть было не начал беспокоиться, что она заснула. – Не знаю, зачем он мне это рассказал. Он обычно предпочитает не обсуждать со мной ничего, кроме наших обязанностей. Думаешь, ему просто показалось смешным, что мы, может, и дальше будем вместе работать? Или он так предупреждает, что мне, скорее всего, придется и дальше его терпеть?

– Ты говоришь как Альбус, – ответил Скорпиус. Слова удивили его самого – в разговоре с Розой имя Альбуса было у них негласным табу (особенно после свадьбы Тедди и Виктуар прошлым летом), но объяснением могло служить только одно: его разум опирался на сцены, которые мелькали перед глазами, и соотносил услышанное с увиденным. Проклятый разум. – И-и-извини.

Роза заметно напряглась: на несколько секунд ее теплое дыхание перестало ласкать шею, а ее рука крепче сжала его талию.

– На следующей неделе Хогсмид, – наконец выдохнула она. За год Скорпиус научился понимать, что если она резко сменила тему, то к предыдущей лучше не возвращаться, но в то же время ему было трудно представить, сколько силы воли ей требовалось для того, чтобы сдержаться и не начать высказывать ему все, что накипело. 

Все-таки сравнение с Альбусом действительно было неуместным: Альбус бы не сдержался.

– Хочешь пойти?

– На самом деле… – Настала очередь Скорпиуса напрячься, потому что Роза говорила таким тоном, будто отвечала на занятиях, то есть когда она уверена в своих словах на сто процентов и не потерпит возражений. А если кто-то из других учеников посмел бы с ней поспорить, то получил бы в ответ целый список доводов в защиту ее точки зрения. – Я думала, можно было бы остаться в замке. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Скорпиус понимал, о чем говорила Роза: эту тему она поднимала уже не раз, и, хотя Скорпиус был настроен весьма настороженно, ее это не смущало. Она объясняла ему, что его боязливость наверняка связана с воспитанием, принятым в чистокровных семьях.

Безусловно, Роза была права насчет воспитания чистокровных волшебников: отец действительно рассказывал Скорпиусу, что для его родителей было бы неприемлемым узнать о близких отношениях сына до брака, а брак, в свою очередь, должен быть непременно ими одобренным, но… эти рассказы были всего лишь примерами ошибок его родителей, которые он сам пытался не повторить.

(А еще до того, как Скорпиус стал встречаться с Розой, отец даже рассказал ему о тонкостях отношений между двумя мужчинами. «Полезная информация, сын». Скорпиус старался не думать о том, что это могло бы значить.)

Для Скорпиуса было слишком очевидным, что «можно было бы остаться» в словах Розы было равно «останемся». И поэтому, разволновавшись, он начал, как всегда, бормотать:

– Да, но это непростой шаг, это тебе не _Вингардиум Левиоса_ выучить, не сдать экзамен по рунам, даже не…

Роза приподнялась на локтях и посмотрела на Скорпиуса так, что он был вынужден замолчать.

– Ну, с рунами ты, конечно, загнул, – нахмурилась Роза, но потом, совершенно неожиданно для Скорпиуса, захихикала, причем так заразительно (Скорпиус замечал, что такой хохот был свойственен всем Уизли), что ему самому не оставалось ничего, кроме как присоединиться. – Я бы лучше дважды девственности лишилась, чем сдавала руны. Если бы можно было выбирать.

– Мне казалось, ты не любишь слово «девственность»…

– Не люблю. Тут я полностью согласна с Лили. Но выражение есть выражение, – Роза пожала плечами. – А ты тоже не забывай о значке у себя на мантии. «Непростой шаг», Годрик меня подери. Сте-ре-о-ти-пы!

Скорпиус благоразумно не стал пояснять, что непростым шагом это будет не для Розы, а для него самого.

**_23 февраля 2024_ **

– Скорпиус! Скорпиус, стоять!

Скорпиус резко обернулся. Он только вышел из теплицы номер два, где задержался после травологии: профессор Лонгботтом любезно согласился подписать ему разрешение на посещение Запретной секции в библиотеке. Скорпиус собирался поискать дополнительную информацию по лечебным травам – вдруг вопросы по ним окажутся во вступительном тесте в Академию целителей при Мунго.

Это было последнее занятие перед обеденным перерывом, и Скорпиус попросил Альбуса не ждать его – не хотел, чтобы по его вине типичный желудок Уизли оставался без еды на десять-пятнадцать минут дольше. Остальные ученики (на травологии их факультет занимался с Хаффлпаффом) тоже поспешили на обед, и поэтому Скорпиус и не думал, что в такое время кого-то встретит. А уж тем более, что кто-то будет специально его ждать.

У дверей в замок стояла запыхавшаяся Лили Поттер, держа руки в карманах. Скорпиус мгновенно забеспокоился и мысленно выругался (не матом) на свои целительские инстинкты: Лили выбежала на морозный февральский воздух разгоряченная, да еще и без зимней мантии, а значит, могла легко простудиться.

– Лили! – он тут же снял с себя шапку и шарф и, в два шага дойдя до девушки, протянул их ей, на что она только фыркнула и закатила глаза. – Лили, ты же простудишься!

– Похрен, выпью Бодроперцовку, – она вновь закатила глаза и скрестила руки на груди. – У меня к тебе важный разговор, а тут нас точно никто не подслушает.

Скорпиус со вздохом натянул шапку обратно и опасливо поднял взгляд на Лили: она недовольно хмурилась, поджав губы, и смотрела на него так, будто он прервал ее выступление на собрании «В.И.П.» женоненавистнической речью.

– Что-то случилось? Будет внеплановое собрание «В.И.П.»?

Лили цокнула и закатила глаза в третий раз:

– Типичный Скорпиус, якобы думает обо всех, кроме себя. Нет, я хотела поговорить о тебе. Вернее, о том, что ты должен будешь сделать.

– Потому что я уже что-то сделал не так? – осторожно предположил Скорпиус.

– Сообразительный ты мой! Именно, – Лили натянуто улыбнулась. – Роза. _Альбус_.

– Что с ними?..

– Все с ними. Когда ты наконец поймешь, что совершаешь ошибку?

У Скорпиуса бешено заколотилось сердце, и он опустил взгляд на заснеженную землю, где уже начал непроизвольно выводить ботинком какие-то узоры. Несмотря на его теплые чувства к Лили, Скорпиус никогда не мог назвать ее проницательной, но сейчас он впервые в этом засомневался. Намеренно или нет, но ей удалось надавить, пожалуй, на одну из его самых болезненных точек, – на боязнь допустить ошибку, которая разрушила бы все. Может быть, она и правда понимала ситуацию лучше него. 

– К-к-какую ошибку?..

Лили недоуменно вскинула брови:

– Да вот эти токсичные отношения!

Скорпиус нервно сглотнул и всмотрелся в то, что его левая нога начертила на снегу, – знак бесконечности, повернутый на девяносто градусов. Или цифра восемь – глупо, что Скорпиус сначала подумал о знаке бесконечности.

С одной стороны, его должно было успокаивать то, что Лили просто не понимала значение понятия, о котором говорила (очень в духе Лили – вычитать умное выражение и использовать его, не разобравшись в значении), с другой, как бы ему ни было страшно в этом признаться, в чем-то она все же была права. Здоровыми их отношения с Розой нельзя было назвать никак.

– Лили… – он замешкался: и сказать ей прямо, чтобы не лезла не в свое дело, он не мог, и оставлять все как есть тоже было нельзя.

– Я не совсем точно выразилась. Токсичный треугольник, – Лили вывела фигуру в воздухе волшебной палочкой с таким видом, будто вела занятие. – Левый угол – это Роза, правый – Альбус, а вершина – это ты. Я бы назвала тебя «Королем-Скорпионом», но не буду – у меня есть чувство такта. Так вот. Розу ты используешь для удовлетворения своих потребностей. Не смотри на меня так удивленно, я все знаю. Наоборот не может быть ну никак, потому что она девушка, она по умолчанию не может тебя использовать. При этом все видят, как вы с Альбусом друг на друга смотрите.

– В смысле все? – у Скорпиуса внутри все сжалось: слова Лили напомнили ему о том, что ему хотелось снести заклинанием Забвения, – по крайней мере, в этом он себя убеждал.

– В прямом. Я, Линни, Ари, Хьюго, – Лили демонстративно загибала пальцы. – Роза тоже, разумеется. Альбус, разумеется, нет, но это отдельный случай. И даже если допустить, что Роза когда-то там ничего не подозревала, то после статьи в «Ведьмополихрене» разве что тролль ни о чем не догадается.

Скорпиус закусил губу и, отрешенно покачав головой, начал стирать знак бесконечности. 

Статья в «Ведьмополитене» вышла в позапрошлые выходные и моментально стала самой обсуждаемой темой среди заядлых сплетников Хогвартса. Заголовок гласил: «Младший сын Гарри Поттера – гей», а в самой статье рассказывалось, что «одной счастливице удалось это проверить безошибочным способом». Никто и не сомневался, что этой счастливицей оказалась Кара Томас-Финниган, но при этом никого не смущало, что они сходили с Альбусом на целое одно свидание в Хогсмиде в далеком декабре, а статья вышла в феврале. Не удивило это и Лили, которая, даже не попытавшись ни в чем разобраться, запретила Каре появляться на собраниях «В.И.П.», хотя Альбус не был против.

Зато в прошлую пятницу, на последней встрече клуба, Лили охотно разрешила брату выступить с заявлением.

– Да, я не натурал, прикиньте. Как, между прочим, треть из вас. Спасибо старой недоброй Скитер за вынужденный каминг-аут, – уставившись в одну точку на полу, протянул тогда Альбус. – А остальной бред я даже комментировать не хочу. Спасибо, Лили.

Примерно то же самое Альбус сказал Скорпиусу вечером того дня, когда вышла статья. Скорпиус сидел на кровати в спальне, перебирая в руках сочинение по древним рунам, и не знал, радоваться ли ему очередному опровержению страха, что его чувства не взаимны, или же плакать от того, что он не в состоянии выбраться из ловушки, в которую сам себя загнал, не причинив кому-то боль.

Альбус осторожно присел на край кровати Скорпиуса:

– Это… это правда насчет моей, э-э, ориентации. По-видимому. И я очень надеюсь, что тебя это не отталкивает. – Скорпиус яростно замотал головой, хотя Альбус не решался встретиться с ним взглядом и ничего не видел. – Вообще… ничего из той статьи. Знаешь, народ винит во всем Кару, но она ко мне уже подходила и все объяснила… В общем, она ни при чем, и я ей верю. В конце концов, ее воспитывали Дин и Шеймус, – Альбус грустно усмехнулся. – Я посоветовал ей лучше выбирать друзей.

«Не вашего ума дело», «ничего из той статьи» – все это относилось только к одной строчке: «По нашим данным, Альбус Северус сходит с ума по своему лучшему другу – молодому человеку своей кузины, дочери министра Розы Грейнджер-Уизли».

– Так вот, – вырвала Скорпиуса из воспоминаний Лили. – Альбуса ты при этом тоже используешь, заставляешь страдать, как и Розу. Они мои близкие родственники, я не позволю тебе так с ними поступать. Скажи спасибо, что Хью не ябеда, иначе дядя Рон тебя бы уже парочку раз отавадил.

– Я и не хочу с ними так поступать! – Скорпиус умоляюще посмотрел на Лили. Он понимал, что спорить с ней бесполезно, – проще было переубедить профессора Макгонагалл, чем Лили, – но ему хотелось, чтобы она увидела, что и ему происходящее в последние месяцы дается нелегко.

– А поступаешь ненамного лучше того урода, которого мы обсуждали на последнем собрании, – ледяным тоном отрезала Лили.

Скорпиус полностью осознавал, что сейчас Лили уже намеренно им манипулирует, но от манипулирования это осознание ничуть не защищало, и Скорпиус чувствовал, что постепенно сдается.

Дело в том, что на последнем собрании «В.И.П.» главной темой для обсуждения – вернее, для возмущения – стал случай, который, как уверяла Лили, в открытую обсуждать могут только они, хотя, по-хорошему, этим должно бы заниматься министерство.

– Но в министерстве слишком могущественное мужское лобби, – говорила Лили, – поэтому мы вынуждены взять дело в свои руки. Начнем с минимума: предадим инцидент огласке, раз они не хотят. Ничего, в скором времени «В.И.П.» обязательно получит представительство в министерстве.

Несмотря на то что за последние двадцать лет министерство внесло в законодательство ряд важных поправок, а также издало несколько десятков новых законов, залатать абсолютно все пробоины было нереально. Поэтому и ученика Хогвартса, который пытался переспать с однокурсницей, превратившись с помощью Оборотного зелья в ее молодого человека, подвести под Визенгамот по закону не представлялось возможным. Как объяснила Лили, в отличие от мира маглов, в магическом сообществе случаи изнасилования довольно редки и обычно сопровождаются использованием Империуса, что уже гарантирует пожизненный срок в Азкабане. Лили говорила еще что-то о доказательной базе…

– Ты меня слушаешь? – Лили щелкнула пальцами перед носом Скорпиуса. – Ты как будто время от времени пропадаешь.

Скорпиус несколько раз с усилием моргнул, стирая перед глазами картины с прошлой пятницы, и покачал головой:

– Недостаток сна сказывается, наверное. Ж.А.Б.А., квиддич, Роза…

– Как легко ты расставил приоритеты. А на каком месте Альбус? – усмехнулась Лили. – Ладно, не обижайся. Ну, такие мы, Уизли, за своих хоть на Волдеморта. Просто я переживаю за Альбуса. За Розу. За тебя, представь, тоже, – она похлопала его по предплечью и грустно улыбнулась: – Понимаю, верится с трудом. Так что, пожалуйста, подумай над моими словами. Хорошо?

Наброситься, пригрозить, надавить на самое больное, а в следующее мгновение принять невинный вид и попросить на нее не злиться – в этом была вся Лили Луна Поттер. Нельзя сказать, что Скорпиус всегда знал ее именно такой – скорее он наблюдал за тем, как и, главное, почему она такой становилась, и, возможно, поэтому не мог на нее обижаться. Лили совершенно искренне пыталась сделать что-то доброе, хорошее, полезное – просто ее методы были, мягко говоря, специфические, хотя она вкладывала в это дело всю душу. Может, Лили и была как раз тем отрезвляющим снадобьем, которое ему необходимо.

– Хорошо, – Скорпиус попытался улыбнуться в ответ, чувствуя, как защипало в глазах.

– Вот и отлично! – Лили осторожно обняла его, и Скорпиус неловко погладил ее по волосам. Его зимняя мантия слегка заглушала ее следующие слова: – Пойдем на обед?

Обед. Их разговор занял не больше пяти минут, но Скорпиус уже успел забыть о том, куда вообще-то спешил.

– Э-э-э, да, ты иди, а я тебя догоню, – неубедительно промямлил он в ответ. Отстранившись, Лили недоверчиво приподняла бровь, но на ее лице проступило явное беспокойство.

– Ты точно не обижаешься? Ну Ско-о-орпиус. – Она поднялась на цыпочки и сжала его порозовевшие щеки. Он яростно замотал головой. – Ну... ну ладно. Не забудь все-таки покушать.

Как только она скрылась за дверью в замок, Скорпиус с облегчением выдохнул и отчаянно заморгал глазами, чтобы прогнать слезы. Он уже не был уверен, что пойдет обедать: сейчас важнее было отдышаться, успокоить гулко бухающее сердце и сосредоточиться на послеобеденных занятиях – зельеварению и трансфигурации. Слова Лили можно будет обдумать и позже, хотя не думать о них совсем представлялось слишком сложной задачей.

– Мистер Малфой? – раздался женский голос за спиной Скорпиуса, и он с опаской обернулся: не хватало еще, чтобы их разговор кто-то подслушал и продал историю «Ведьмополитену».

Впрочем, его страх оказался напрасным: перед ним стояла Доминик Уизли, кузина Альбуса и Розы. Насколько Скорпиусу было известно, сразу после окончания Хогвартса она уехала в Румынию изучать драконов, но в этом году вернулась в Англию и приняла предложение профессора Макгонагалл занять место второго преподавателя по уходу за магическими существами, после того как профессор Граббли-дерг вышла на пенсию. Правда, после пятого курса и Скорпиус, и Альбус этот предмет бросили, поэтому с Доминик могли пересечься только вне занятий… но почему тогда она обращалась к нему не по имени?

– Я прикалываюсь, – прыснула Доминик, увидев замешательство на лице Скорпиуса, и положила руку ему на плечо: в отличие от Лили, она была такой же высокой, как и Роза, и дотянуться до плеча Скорпиуса ей не составляло никакого труда. – Привет, Скорпиус.

– Добрый день, профессор Уизли. – Скорпиус удивился, как у него еще хватало сил ответить в той же шутливой манере.

– Ха, молодец! Да ты уже практически почетный Уизли, – Доминик ласково сжала его плечо и опустила руку. – Сразу к делу: я, как ты уже, наверное, догадался, подслушала ваш с Лили разговор… не специально, я всегда сюда хожу во время обеденного перерыва. А тут услышала знакомые голоса и, знаешь, не смогла сдержаться, – она виновато улыбнулась и запустила руку в карман своей черной куртки из искусственной драконьей чешуи. – Да, кстати, не возражаешь?

Из кармана она достала небольшую трубку из красного дерева и льняной мешочек. Не дожидаясь ответа Скорпиуса, она взяла из мешочка несколько каких-то серо-зеленых горошин, набила ими трубку и подожгла ее палочкой.

Из трубки вылетели мутные клубы дыма, и в нос Скорпиуса ударил пугающе знакомый кисловатый запах – тот самый, который он еще два года назад впервые почувствовал в пещере жмыра. Но сейчас к этому запаху добавилась терпкость, причем такая мощная, что защекотала ноздри, и Скорпиус громко чихнул.

– Ой, извини. Не думала, что ты непривыкший. Странно, – Доминик взмахнула палочкой, и запах исчез.

– Прости, а что это? – Скорпиус ни в коем случае не хотел показаться грубым, но что-то ему подсказывало, что его вопрос звучал как «а это вообще законно?».

– Жабросли, конечно. – Доминик затянулась и умиротворенно закрыла глаза. – В эту смесь, кажется, еще чили добавили. Интересно. А вообще, знаешь, очень странно. Роза просила дать ей побольше, я думала, она и на тебя брала. Но если не тебе, то… – девушка нахмурилась и задумчиво почесала нос. – Надеюсь, не брату. Ему рано.

Жабросли, ну конечно. Высушенные, гранулированные и поэтому совершенно не такие мерзкие на вкус, как в свежем виде. Скорпиус едва удержался, чтобы раздосадованно не хлопнуть себя по лбу: он должен был догадаться. Необычайная бодрость после полной расслабленности, жар и расширенные зрачки в качестве побочных эффектов, но Скорпиус, изучая параграф о жаброслях, обращал больше внимания на их целебные и _законные_ свойства. Не то чтобы курение сушеных жаброслей было незаконным – этот пункт, как и использование Оборотного зелья для полового акта без согласия, в законодательстве просто не был прописан.

– Я не знал, что Роза курит жабросли, – выпалил Скорпиус, не зная, что ему положено чувствовать: обижаться на Розу за то, что не была с ним откровенной, или волноваться за ее физическое и эмоциональное состояние – что-то ведь должно было ее к этому подтолкнуть.

– Она и не курит, она их разжевывает. – Доминик задумчиво выпустила пару колец дыма. – Жевать проще, да и эффект будет посильнее. Чарли даже говорил, что лечебный. Ты же на целителя хочешь учиться, я правильно помню? Вот и займись исследованиями.

– Я… ну да.

– И не беспокойся, что нас кто-то запалит. В это время тут никого, а Невилл сам иногда не прочь выкурить пару десятков горошин. Расслабляет действительно здорово.

Скорпиусу, пожалуй, больше не хотелось слышать сомнительные тайны преподавателей, и поэтому он вяло махнул ладонью в сторону замка, но Доминик быстро перехватила его руку.

– Нет-нет, постой! Если боишься, что обед пропустишь, то вот, – она вынула из кармана длинной юбки две упаковки сладостей из «Сладкого королевства» – мятные чертики (ура!) и желатиновые червячки – и с улыбкой протянула их Скорпиусу. – Надеюсь, этого хватит. Все-таки знаменитым желудком Уизли ты, к счастью, не обладаешь! По поводу твоего разговора с Лили. Прости, что вмешиваюсь не в свое дело, но считаю своим долгом сообщить тебе, что Лили права. Ну, мне кажется, что права.

Доминик вновь глубоко затянулась и серьезно посмотрела на Скорпиуса, который неловко мял в руках сладости и опять неосознанно начал выводить на снегу не то перевернутую восьмерку, не то знак бесконечности.

– Понимаешь, Малфой, я хорошо знаю женщин. Не только потому, что я сама женщина. _Quant aux femmes, je les baise._

Скорпиус вытаращил на нее глаза: с одной стороны, он должен был знать, что Доминик говорит по-французски, – она когда-то предлагала научить его и Альбуса французским ругательствам, с другой – услышать от преподавателя крепкое словечко, пусть и на иностранном языке, было непривычно. А ведь она могла высказаться не так грубо… не успев взвесить все за и против, Скорпиус озвучил эту мысль:

_– Vous auriez pu l'exprimer avec un peu plus de délicatesse…_

Настала очередь Доминик удивляться.

– Ты говоришь по-французски? Хотя ты же Малфой. Действительно, что это я? И нечего мне «выкать»! Ну, и ты прав: да, я могла выразиться не так грубо… Да, например, «с женщинами я сплю»… Зато сразу все понятно, никакой двусмысленности. Не люблю двусмысленность. Ты любишь двусмысленность? И сама себе противоречу: я же не думала, что ты поймешь по-французски! – посмеиваясь, Доминик покачала головой. – В общем, моя главная мысль – женщин я знаю, и знаю хорошо. Не потому, что я с ними сплю, это тут вообще ни при чем. Это была не самая лучшая попытка пошутить, я ж не думала, что ты поймешь. Просто поверь, что знаю. И знаю, что Роза несчастна в этих отношениях. И ты.

Лили Поттер пыталась взять напором, могла даже чуть запугать и оставить сомневаться во всем, что ты сделал, делаешь и будешь делать, а Доминик Уизли производила впечатление такого человека, кто заставит выслушать, но только _натолкнет_ на мысль, что, возможно, ты где-то ошибаешься, хотя это и нестрашно, – ошибаются все. Наверное, поэтому Скорпиус и задал ей вопрос, который не решился задать Лили:

– А почему тогда Роза сама меня не бросит?

Доминик опустила взгляд на перевернутые восьмерки на снегу, которые к этому моменту успел нарисовать Скорпиус, и затянулась.

– Не знаю. Честно. Но уверена, что у нее есть на это весомая причина. И не думаю, что она просто хочет позлить Альбуса, – вряд ли хочет повторения его истерики на свадьбе Вик.

Скорпиус до сих пор так и не понял, что именно произошло в августе на свадьбе Виктуар и Тедди Люпинов. Ничего не предвещало беды: Альбус с Розой даже сидели за одним столиком и как будто заранее согласованно не обращали друг на друга внимания. Но, когда половина гостей уже перебрала огневиски и размышляла, насколько опасно будет в таком виде аппарировать домой, раздался крик Розы: « _Протего!_ ».

– _Протего!.._ _Протего!.._ – Роза, казалось, едва успевала отщитовывать проклятия Альбуса.

Взрослым довольно быстро удалось их разнять, но никто не смог вытянуть из них и слова о том, что же стало причиной ссоры. В школе Скорпиус пытался осторожно спросить об этом и Розу, и Альбуса, но Роза ограничивалась словами: «Ал – истеричка, ему к психоцелителю надо», а Альбус умолял Скорпиуса не напоминать ему о произошедшем.

– Важный вопрос. Чем для тебя пахнет Амортенция? – Доминик понимающе усмехнулась, поймав растерянный взгляд Скорпиуса. – По глазам вижу, что не Розой. От нее, кстати, вкусно пахнет, я помню. Розами… Оригинальность, конечно, зашкаливает. Даже мама оценила.

Как ни странно, когда Скорпиус находился рядом с котлом с Амортенцией, он на самом деле чувствовал запах роз, но это был запах розовых кустарников в поместье – маминых любимых цветов, за которыми она ухаживала сама, пока могла подняться с постели. К аромату этих роз присоединялся успокаивающий запах старых книг в библиотеке отца. И, наконец, Скорпиус отчетливо слышал запах шерсти Мурлина Второго, настоящего жмыра, которого Альбусу подарили родители после того, как Джеймса взяли в запасной состав «Паддлмир Юнайтед» и он переехал в общежитие команды. Шерсть жмыра крепко впитывала аромат кофе, мятных чертиков и подземной сырости и всегда действовала на Скорпиуса лучше любого Усыпляющего зелья, когда Мурлин запрыгивал к нему на кровать, если Скорпиус не мог заснуть.

– Я, конечно, не настаиваю, но подумай над моими словами. И особо не парься из-за того, что Лили наговорила. О том, что ты Розу используешь и все такое, – продолжила Доминик и стерла ботинком знаки бесконечности на заснеженной земле. – Серьезно, не принимай близко к сердцу, оно того не стоит. Но отношения с Розой пересмотри. Так тебе самому станет легче.

Но для того, чтобы стало легче, сначала должно было стать труднее.

**_19 апреля 2024_ **

Скорпиус чувствовал себя морально и физически выжатым. До Ж.А.Б.А. оставалось шесть недель, до вступительных экзаменов в Академию при Мунго – три месяца, до следующей вылазки в Хогсмид – двенадцать часов.

Сложно было определить, чего именно Скорпиус боялся больше. Потому что он решил, что на этих выходных признается во всем Розе и наконец покончит с этими «токсичными отношениями», как их не переставала называть Лили.

Когда большинство учеников Хогвартса, кроме двух младших курсов, отправлялись в Хогсмид, Скорпиус и Роза оставались в замке, чтобы… побыть наедине. Это придумала Роза еще в ноябре – разработала целый план – и с тех пор они уже дважды успешно приводили его в действие. Завтра он тоже понадобится, и, как ни странно, порядок будет обычный.

В пять минут одиннадцатого с невозмутимым видом встать с книжкой перед проемом, ведущим в гостиную Слизерина. Услышать голос Розы, спрятавшейся под мантией-невидимкой из магазина ее отца, – или, если рядом стоят другие слизеринцы, почувствовать, как она аккуратно дергает его за рукав. Назвать пароль («Омут памяти») и вместе с ней зайти в пустую спальню.

А дальше всегда шла импровизация, в которой Скорпиус, как ему казалось, не силен, и поэтому к завтрашнему дню он готовился уже две недели: просто приходил в пещеру жмыра и репетировал речь.

Вот и сегодня вечером, за час до отбоя, он вышел из гостиной Слизерина и, позевывая, быстрым шагом направился ко второму кабинету зельеварения – своего рода лаборатории, где профессор Левенштейн вела дополнительные занятия. «Одаренным» шестикурсникам и семикурсникам (и Хьюго Грейнджеру-Уизли) она даже разрешала пользоваться лабораторией для всяких разных проектов, которые предварительно должна была одобрить.

Несмотря на позднее время, Скорпиус не удивился, увидев тусклый зеленоватый свет из приоткрытой двери в кабинет, и чуть не поддался желанию туда заглянуть: еще на шестом курсе, попав к Левенштейн, Альбус мгновенно завоевал обожание преподавательницы и с тех пор часто экспериментировал с зельями по вечерам. Сегодня, видимо, тоже, потому что в спальне, когда Скорпиус уходил, его не было.

– Сейчас не время, Скорпиус, – сжав кулаки, сквозь зубы прошептал он себе под нос. – Сосредоточься на завтрашнем дне.

Рядом с кабинетом был небольшой проем в стене – такой узкий и низкий, что Скорпиус мог пройти только боком, притом нагнувшись. Выпрямился он уже в коридоре, который освещал одинокий факел, и Скорпиус по привычке зажег волшебную палочку – свет ему в любом случае пригодится дальше. В конце коридора – в паре десятков метров от входа – висела большая картина с изображением темнокожей волшебницы в платье цвета индиго. Она сидела на мокром камне у реки и расслабленно улыбалась. Ее длинные черные косы ниспадали на колени, где спал белоснежный жмыр, и Скорпиус указательным пальцем погладил его за ухом. Жмыр довольно замурлыкал и, потянувшись, в два прыжка оказался за рамой. Девушка ойкнула и скрылась за ним, а картина открыла проход к длинной лестнице, ведущей наверх, к пещере жмыра.

Прошептав: « _Репелло_ », Скорпиус не спеша поднимался по лестнице и повторял про себя сто раз переписанную, заученную речь. Но он понимал, что, как бы ни репетировал, так складно и красиво говорить он никогда не сможет.

_«Тебе не понравится то, что я скажу, но я очень надеюсь, что ты меня не возненавидишь. Я очень долго обманывал себя и поэтому обманывал и тебя. Я боялся признаться в этом тебе потому, что не мог признаться в этом самому себе. Во всем виноват только я. Это из-за меня вы с Альбусом больше не разговариваете, из-за меня ты потратила столько времени на человека, который тебя не любит, из-за меня “Ведьмополитен” публикует о тебе отвратительные статьи. Я просто трус, и эта трусость лишила меня способности адекватно мыслить»._

Повторить еще раз, и еще, и в пятый, и в шестой раз.

До пещеры оставалось каких-то тридцать ступеней, и тут Скорпиус увидел наверху яркий серебристый свет, который ни с чем не спутать, – свет от Патронуса.

Внутри у Скорпиуса все замерло. Как ему рассказала Роза, если в пещере кто-то уединялся – неважно, по какой причине, – негласным правилом было прогонять непрошеных гостей заклинанием _Репелло_. Но на входе в коридор у Скорпиуса не возникло внезапного желания уйти и не возвращаться, а значит, тот, кто сейчас находился в пещере, либо не знал заклинание, либо не возражал, если ему помешают.

Скорпиус поднимался очень медленно и старался не создавать много шума: может быть, тот, кто сидит в пещере, уйдет раньше, чем Скорпиус доберется до места? Или он не будет против, если не особо популярный, странный семикурсник сядет рядом с ним и начнет бормотать под нос какие-то бессвязные предложения?

(А может, Скорпиусу просто было любопытно увидеть, кто еще знает о пещере жмыра.)

Вдруг сияние стало ярче. Патронус вылетел на лестницу, заливая ее холодным светом, и Скорпиус ахнул: Патронус был в виде лебедя. Особенного лебедя – все его туловище мерцало слабее, чем другие Патронусы, но края крыльев буквально слепили глаза, словно июльское солнце. Это был _черный_ лебедь, и Скорпиус знал, кому он принадлежит.

Впервые он увидел этого лебедя в середине шестого курса, сразу после рождественских каникул. Их ждал необычный урок, который должен был провести сам Гарри Поттер, герой войны и герой детства Скорпиуса. Это было уже не первое их занятие с мистером Поттером, и Скорпиус знал, что, кроме него, заклятию Патронуса шестикурсников и семикурсников никто не учит, но все равно пребывал в предвкушении.

Он до сих пор помнил, как нервно подпрыгивал, стоя перед входом в класс, а рядом с ним Альбус с притворным раздражением закатывал глаза.

А если хорошо подумать, он должен был начать _сомневаться_ еще в тот день. _Хотя бы_ в тот день – и тогда было бы не совсем поздно.

После короткой, но емкой лекции мистера Поттера шестикурсники Слизерина и Рейвенкло разделились на пары и перешли к самой сложной, практической части. И пусть это была уже не первая попытка Скорпиуса создать Патронус и он знал, какое воспоминание выбьет из его палочки хотя бы тонкую струйку мерцающего серебристого дыма, он упрямо думал о чем угодно, но только не о лучшем друге.

_«Думай об Альбусе. Ты ведь ради него отказываешься от своего королевства, да?»_

– Вот же! – чертыхнулся Скорпиус, когда из волшебной палочки, словно бенгальские огни, посыпались искры. Он пытался вспомнить, что чувствовал, когда его целовала Роза.

– Скорпиус! – мистер Поттер подошел к ним с Альбусом и оценивающе посмотрел на палочку Скорпиуса. – Ничего страшного, такое случается. Волшебная палочка чувствует, если мы нервничаем. Вдохни, сосредоточься и вспомни, когда ты испытывал такое, кхм, _всеобъемлющее_ счастье. Когда тебя наполняло теплом. Возможно, даже в буквальном смысле! Подумай хорошенько!

Тем временем Альбус незаметно отошел в сторону, и мистер Поттер начал искать его взглядом.

_«Вы двое… вы должны быть вместе»._

«Будь что будет», – подумал Скорпиус и вспомнил, что чувствовал, когда на четвертом курсе вынырнул вместе с Альбусом из Черного озера. Он так сильно улыбался, что у него заболели щеки, – или нет, не заболели, а стали приятно покалывать. А когда он обнял Альбуса, по телу разлилось успокаивающее тепло, и ледяная вода озера его совсем перестала заботить.

– _Экспекто Патронум!_ – зажмурившись, прошептал Скорпиус. Раз, два, три… шесть. Он услышал изумленные возгласы однокурсников и одобрительное «Превосходно!» от мистера Поттера и осторожно открыл глаза.

Перед ним величаво размахивал крыльями огромный феникс.

А в дальнем углу кабинета, куда успел добраться Альбус, парил лебедь.

– Молодцы, ничего не скажешь! – мистер Поттер с улыбкой качал головой. – Феникс, ух ты, Скорпиус! Насколько мне известно, такой Патронус был только…

– …у Альбуса Дамблдора, – негромко закончил за него Скорпиус и аккуратно вытянул руку к своему Патронусу. Феникс ласково уткнулся головой в ладонь, и Скорпиус ощутил тепло, точь-в-точь такое же, как тогда, на четвертом курсе.

– Хм, Альбус, у тебя какой-то странный лебедь, – задумчиво произнес мистер Поттер. – Я видел Патронусов-лебедей, и они обычно более яркие… любопытно, спрошу у Гермионы…

Скорпиус яростно заморгал, выныривая из воспоминаний. Черный лебедь – Патронус Альбуса, а значит, в пещере жмыра сейчас находился именно он. Нет, Альбус знал о пещере, он знал и заклинание _Репелло_ , и план действий Розы…

– Альбус!

Лебедь тотчас испарился, и лестница погрузилась бы в темноту, если бы не зажженная палочка Скорпиуса. Сверху раздались приглушенные ругательства и торопливые шаги в противоположную сторону.

– Альбус, постой! – Скорпиус помчался наверх и в несколько прыжков преодолел оставшиеся ступени. 

Альбус стоял у другого входа, потупив взгляд, и у Скорпиуса сжалось сердце – уже привычно, но от этого не менее сильно.

– Прости, не подумал, что вы тут сегодня с Розой…

– Я один, – машинально ответил Скорпиус. – Она теперь в это время готовится к Ж.А.Б.А. Мы встречаемся завтра, когда все будут в Хогсмиде. – Мерлин, зачем он это говорит… – Ты бы, это, _Репелло_ наложил на вход, а то вдруг кто другой зашел бы.

Альбус потер висок, все еще не решаясь встретиться со Скорпиусом взглядом:

– Забыл… устал. Ну, я пойду…

– Не надо! – Скорпиус даже не стал пытаться скрыть отчаяние в голосе. – Можем вместе посидеть. Я, правда, не знаю, что ты тут делал…

– Да я сам не знаю. Просто сидел и думал о хорошем. Судя по тому, что вызвал Патронус, получалось неплохо, – Альбус посмотрел на Скорпиуса и улыбнулся, но от внимания Скорпиуса не ускользнула тень грусти, промелькнувшая в его взгляде. 

В последнее время Альбус выглядел напряженным и практически таким же выдохшимся, как Роза: под его зелеными глазами появились синяки, а между бровей, которые он сдвигал слишком уж часто, образовалась морщина. Скорпиус подозревал, что и сам выглядит не лучше, – сейчас даже шесть часов сна были для него подарком, а если еще учесть, сколько физической и моральной энергии отнимала подготовка к выпускным и вступительным экзаменам, квиддич, завтрашний разговор… Ну, по крайней мере, через двенадцать часов от одного пункта из этого списка он избавится навсегда.

– Может, вместе посидим и подумаем о хорошем? – неуверенно предложил Скорпиус.

– Я… – к усталости во взгляде Альбус прибавилась растерянность. – Ну, давай.

Скорпиус одним взмахом палочки наколдовал подушки на полу и нахмурился. Когда между ними появилась настолько осязаемая неловкость? Первые признаки прослеживались еще на четвертом курсе, когда Скорпиус бросился все анализировать, подключив свою чрезмерную внимательность. Но тогда он анализировал исключительно свои чувства и ощущения, а в этом было трудно ошибиться… Только Скорпиус ни разу не задумывался, что предельная сосредоточенность могла помешать правильному анализу, потому что таким образом он себя контролировал и подсознательно выбирал реакцию, которая не станет провоцировать страх.

Все сводилось к страху.

– Завтра все то же самое? – с напускной небрежностью спросил Альбус. – Ну, с Розой. Мы с Забини и Смитом уходим, чтобы вы?..

– Почти. Да. Вообще-то… мы должны с ней поговорить. Серьезно. И я хотел, и Роза. Надеюсь, об одном и том же.

По правде говоря, надеяться – это все, что ему оставалось. Когда пару недель назад Роза, нервно закусывая губу, сообщила ему (то есть поставила перед фактом), что во время следующей вылазки в Хогсмид им нужно будет «серьезно поговорить», Скорпиус одновременно вздохнул с облегчением и насторожился. С одной стороны, ему не пришлось первому просить ее о разговоре, с другой – он понятия не имел, что за серьезную тему она хотела обсудить. Вдруг это их совместное будущее? Вдруг он, обманывая Розу, внушил ей такую уверенность, что она уже строила планы на то, как они будут жить вместе после Хогвартса? Вдруг она уже обсудила это с родителями и получила их одобрение (хотя, конечно, для такой девушки, как Роза, одобрение родителей значило мало)? Вдруг ее родители уже обсудили это все с его отцом?

А может, Лили провела _беседу_ и с ней, и Роза тоже подготовила речь о том, что им нужно выйти из этих «токсичных отношений».

– Сделаешь ей предложение? – ухмыльнулся Альбус, как когда-то на пятом курсе после свидания Скорпиуса с Розой. Как будто хотел получить подтверждение, что это полная чушь.

– Рано, – Скорпиус не понимал, зачем это сказал. Нужно было срочно исправляться. – То есть, я хотел сказать, что нет, совсем на другую тему. Разговор. Но он все равно серьезный, и я к нему очень долго готовился, и это непростой шаг, хотя я пока не могу тебе ничего рассказать, и…

Скорпиус не заметил, как через его чуткий самоконтроль пробралась давняя привычка заламывать руки. Замечать ему и не нужно было: его подрагивающие руки моментально оказались в холодных ладонях Альбуса. Но вместо холода он почувствовал, как сквозь кожу молнией пробиваются опаляющие искры, вмиг растапливают кровь и тлеющим пеплом оседают где-то в желудке. Скорпиус поморщился, но руки не убрал.

– …у тебя руки холодные, – извиняющимся тоном закончил он.

– Ой, извини! – Альбус выпустил его ладони из своих и достал палочку. Глубоко вдохнув, он закрыл глаза; морщинка между его бровей разгладилась, и он уверенно произнес: – _Экспекто Патронум!_

Вылетевший из палочки черный лебедь сделал неторопливый круг над каменным потолком, лениво размахивая ослепляющими крыльями, и приземлился рядом с ребятами. Под пристальным взглядом Альбуса он робко ткнулся клювом в колени Скорпиусу, и Скорпиус едва не ойкнул: его разгоряченное тело пронзила волна невероятного тепла, но оно пробежало по венам мягкими брызгами и потушило пламя, которое разожгли прикосновения ладоней Альбуса.

– А теперь тепло, – он улыбнулся и погладил клюв лебедя, чувствуя, как подушечки пальцев приятно пощипывает. – Ты мне никогда не рассказывал, о чем думаешь, когда вызываешь Патронус.

Выражение лица Альбуса вернулось к знакомому напряжению: казалось, он тщательно прокручивает в голове то, что хочет сказать, взвешивая каждое слово. В последнее время – курса так с шестого – это происходило все чаще.

– О людях, которые мне дороги. О том, кем я становлюсь рядом с ними. Пытаюсь почувствовать то пресловутое тепло, о котором говорил папа на лекции. А ты?

– Я тоже, – честно признался Скорпиус. Он закрыл глаза, впитывая тепло, исходящее от Патронуса Альбуса, почувствовал, как плечо друга задевает его плечо, распаляя плывущее по телу тепло, и подумал, что завтра станет свободным человеком. – _Экспекто Патронум!_

Из волшебной палочки вырвался феникс, и, пролетев над потолком, он приземлился рядом с черным лебедем и игриво укусил его за бок. Недовольно хлопая крыльями, лебедь отстранился от Скорпиуса и неуклюже побежал за фениксом, который воспарил обратно к потолку.

– Что они творят? – засмеялся Альбус.

– Понятия не имею. Играют, наверное, – Скорпиус пожал плечами. Патронусы тем временем полетели друг за другом в сторону лестницы, но их тепло продолжало его согревать и плавно наполнять спокойствием и уверенностью.

– Хорошо, что им хорошо.

Может, благодаря Патронусам, может, благодаря той необъяснимой, но умиротворяющей атмосфере в пещере жмыра, а может, просто благодаря тому, что сейчас Скорпиус сидел бок-о-бок с лучшим другом и уже не беспокоился о неловкости между ними, – неважно почему. Главное, сейчас он был убежден, что все действительно будет хорошо.

**_20 апреля 2024_ **

Ощущение того, что все будет хорошо, пропало так же быстро, как и появилось.

Скорпиус опирался о стену у прохода в гостиную Слизерина, спрятавшись за учебником для первого курса Академии целителей. Притворяться, что читаешь под сумеречным освещением в подземельях, было не самой разумной идеей, но Скорпиус знал, что ему, чудаковатому семикурснику, которого отдельные личности все еще называли «отпрыском Волдеморта», вряд ли кто будет задавать лишние вопросы.

_Магловская медицина имеет существенно больше направлений, чем медицина волшебников. Это объясняется в первую очередь тем, что значительное количество недугов, которые целители не считают серьезными, поскольку для лечения этих недугов не требуется отдельное целительское образование, в мире маглов относят к…_

Пятнадцать минут одиннадцатого. Роза опаздывала, что было совсем на нее не похоже.

– Скорпиус?

Скорпиус с облегчением выдохнул. Он захлопнул учебник и, оглянувшись по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что никого рядом нет, прошептал Розе:

– Я уже испугался, что ты не придешь.

– Обижаешь, мы же договаривались. Я просто… за подготовкой забыла о времени.

У Розы заметно подрагивал голос, но у Скорпиуса самого бешено колотилось сердце и тряслись руки, и он сильнее сжал учебник в попытке унять дрожь. Возможно, его подозрения насчет того, что Лили провела беседу и с Розой, не были беспочвенными, и поэтому сегодняшний день – испытание для них обоих.

Как только дверь в спальню захлопнулась и Скорпиус запер ее заклинанием, Роза поспешно скинула мантию-невидимку и впилась в него поцелуем, крепко обхватив ладонями его щеки. К такому Скорпиус не был готов, и от удивления он сделал резкий шаг назад и чуть не опрокинул их обоих на пол, оступившись о подол мантии. Да, Скорпиус привык, что инициатива всегда исходила от Розы, но сегодня они должны были только поговорить… или он не так ее понял?

– Подожди, давай, э-э-э… – он отстранился, аккуратно придерживая ее за талию. – Мы вроде собирались поговорить?

– Мы поговорим, – Роза смотрела на него сосредоточенным взглядом, в котором читалась странная смесь желания, тоски и отчаяния. Зрачки ее темно-карих глаз расширились, и в них он мог увидеть свое отражение: очки съехали с переносицы, глаза беспокойно бегают из стороны в сторону, волосы взъерошены, почти как у Альбуса. Роза осторожно провела большим пальцем правой щеке Скорпиуса, будто бы извиняясь за то, что полминуты назад с силой ее сжала. – Но после.

К подозрительной дрожи в голосе Розы добавилась уже известная Скорпиусу твердость. Скорпиус знал, что, когда Роза так говорила, с ней лучше не спорить, да ему никогда и не хотелось – а тем более сегодня, когда все закончится. Но если он сейчас подчинится и займется с ней любовью, то его следующие слова будут звучать лицемерно и причинят ей больше боли, чем если бы он просто начал со своей речи. Какой бы путь он ни выбрал, он заставит Розу страдать, и от этого у Скорпиуса кружилась голова и сбивались мысли.

– Может, не стоит? Может, лучше сначала поговорим? Я не врал, я правда должен сказать тебе кое-что важное, кое в чем признаться, и, если я не сделаю это сейчас… – Скорпиус выпалил все это на одном дыхании, практически без пауз, и, наверное, говорил бы еще – во взволнованном состоянии ему было трудно контролировать поток мыслей. Но Роза тут же отпустила его щеки и взяла его ладони в свои, потому что, разумеется, это бессвязное бормотание должно было сопровождаться заламыванием рук.

Стоп. Она разве когда-нибудь купировала его приступ многословия и рукозаламывания таким образом?

Нет, Роза обычно клала одну руку ему на плечо, а другой переплетала их пальцы.

– Мы поговорим после, – не отпуская ладони Скорпиуса, все с той же непоколебимостью произнесла Роза, но в ее голосе прослеживались слабые ноты мольбы. – Пожалуйста.

– Ты же знаешь, что после «пожалуйста» я не могу отказать, – выдавил из себя Скорпиус.

– Правда?

– Правда. Я согласен. Я…

Скорпиус плохо понимал, что говорит, что делает, чем руководствуется. Возможно, он просто перенервничал, долгое время взвешивая все за и против, анализируя то, что нужно было не анализировать, а просто принять. Он уже давно убедился, что его предельная внимательность приносит больше вреда, чем пользы, но если избавиться от нее нельзя было никак, то, может, самым разумным решением было ее проигнорировать? Хотя бы в этот раз?

Если он так боялся допустить ошибку, может, стоило перебороть этот страх, плюнув на все и совершив хоть какую-то _очевидную_ ошибку? Зачем каждый раз мучить себя сомнениями в духе «А вдруг я что-то сделал не так?», если можно действительно поступить не так и больше ни в чем не сомневаться?

Ощущая, как разрывается склеившийся за все эти годы клубок нервов, Скорпиус наклонился за горячим поцелуем и попытался вложить в него все, что накопилось и подталкивало его к множеству мыслей, которые грызли совесть и отравляли сознание чувством вины.

Только о чувстве вины не могло быть и речи, потому что сейчас он никого не обманывал, когда представлял другого человека, закрыв глаза.

«Зачем ты это делаешь?» – Скорпиус молча спрашивал непонятно кого.

Перехватить инициативу и сымпровизировать оказалось легче, чем он думал. Понимание того, что времени в обрез, сыграло роль еще одного катализатора. Вслед за Розой Скорпиус торопливо скинул с себя одежду и бросился отдавать то, что привык получать.

(Чувствовать себя принимающей стороной с девушкой было глупо и отчасти противоестественно, но, если так посудить, все, что происходило с ними раньше, противоречило природе, тезисам Лили и здравому смыслу, потому что начиналось с принуждения. А сейчас, наверное, стоило бы поблагодарить свою предельную внимательность – или чужие осечки – за то, что дали понять: его больше никто не принуждает, это практически все то, что он хотел.)

Скорпиус впервые не боялся держать глаза открытыми и не боялся их закрыть. Он не стремился впечатать в память каждый новый вздох – если внимательно прислушаться, совершенно отличный от тех, что он слышал раньше, – он знал наверняка, что услышит их еще много раз. Он не пытался сдержать казавшиеся непристойными звуки. Правда, он и раньше их специально не сдерживал – они сами не прорезывались. Он не добивался состояния сосредоточенности – раньше это казалось необходимостью, которую он не мог выполнить, но сейчас она непроизвольно проступала сама.

Достаточно было дважды почувствовать, как ее мышцы порывисто сжимаются вокруг него, как ее ногти больно впиваются в его тонкую кожу, как она (не она) что-то еле слышно бормочет, уткнувшись ему в шею, – и все, его тоже накрыло волной удовольствия. По телу легкими покалываниями размеренно растекалось тепло, и Скорпиус, тяжело дыша, опустился на подушку рядом с Розой.

«Зачем ты это сделал?» – пронесся в голове очередной непонятно к кому обращенный вопрос.

«Потому что все ошибаются», – ответил Скорпиус за обоих.

В конце концов, выход они найдут всегда: есть заклинание Забвения, заклинание изменения памяти. Они волшебники, они что-нибудь придумают.

Сквозь зеленовато-голубую воду за окнами спальни несмело просачивались лучи мягкого апрельского солнца и медью и золотом переливались на темно-рыжих кудрях Розы. Она повернулась лицом к Скорпиусу, опершись на локоть, и смотрела на него взглядом, который можно было описать только одним словом, – виноватый.

– Я тебя люблю, – вырвалось у Скорпиуса. Ему не нужно было искать объяснение, почему он произнес эти слова гораздо раньше, чем планировал, потому что оно находилось на поверхности: ему просто хотелось стереть этот взгляд с лица Розы.

В ее глазах проскользнул намек на разочарование, и она тут же потупила взгляд.

– Слушай, я кое-что забыла в башне. – Она поспешно поднялась с постели и начала собирать разбросанную по полу одежду. – Это важно… для нашего разговора. Я сбегаю и вернусь. Я быстро, обещаю.

Скорпиус украдкой взглянул на часы: без пяти минут одиннадцать. Все понятно.

– Хорошо.

Он молча встал и, пока Роза натягивала брюки так, будто куда-то опаздывала, начал неторопливо застегивать рубашку. У него-то было много времени.

А сейчас он не хотел думать, что будет, когда закончатся эти шестьдесят минут.

Внезапно он почувствовал странный укол в правый висок, словно его ткнули подтупившимся ледяным ножом. Лезвие пару секунд проскользило по коже, заставив Скорпиуса поморщиться от резкого холода, и в тот момент он услышал, как захлопывается дверь.

Скорпиус обвел взглядом всю комнату: подушки и простыни на его кровати все так же смяты, одеяло опасно повисло на краю; кровати Альбуса и Смита кое-как заправлены, на полу рядом разбросана обувь; у Забини, как всегда, аккуратно задернут полог, на прикроватном столике – идеальная пустота.

Посмотрел на себя в зеркале: светлые пряди торчали во все стороны, слегка завиваясь у лба, где поблескивали капли пота; щеки подернулись румянцем, отчего кожа казалась еще бледней; зрачки расширились, едва не заслонив всю радужку.

Вдохнул запах спальни: привычная сырость подземелий, тлеющий пепел камина, у кровати Альбуса – шерсть Мурлина, у Смита – кажется, огневиски вперемешку с потом, у Забини – тяжелые древесные ноты.

Вроде бы ничего не изменилось. Если это и было какое заклинание – нет, это _определенно_ была магия – то либо оно не подействовало, либо Скорпиусу еще предстоит ощутить последствия.

Последствия… Скорпиус присел на край кровати и взглянул на свои руки: они снова начали трястись, но рядом уже не было Альбуса, кто без особых усилий мог унять эту дрожь. Даже Мурлин куда-то убежал. Странно, Мурлин редко покидал спальню, предпочитая свернуться клубком на кровати Альбуса или Скорпиуса или донимать их требованиями его погладить.

Да что тут странного, Скорпиус горестно усмехнулся, качая головой, – просто Альбус и это продумал.

В этот момент дверь спальни со скрипом открылась, и Скорпиус услышал робкий голос Розы:

– Скорпиус?


	2. Часть II

**_20 апреля 2024_ **

В жизни Розы все всегда складывалось так, будто было продумано до мелочей.

Ровно до того момента, как она брала и прикладывала руку к тому, что и без ее помощи шло идеально. Просто ей казалось, что без ее вмешательства карточному домику суждено рухнуть. Неважно, что на самом деле этот домик, выстроенный по мастям, был навечно склеенным.

А что-то строилось на более прочном фундаменте, и своими действиями она вгоняла туда металлические стержни.

И вот сейчас, когда Роза наконец осознала свою неправоту, она готова была попытаться построить все заново. Но уже осмысленно.

**_март 2022_ **

Роза точно и не знала, когда все началось.

Но она хорошо помнила тот день на пасхальных каникулах, когда поняла, что нужно принимать радикальные меры.

– Рон, опять ведешь себя как ребенок! Ну что это такое, в самом деле…

Пожалуй, достаточно. Указав палочкой на коридор, ведущий в родительскую спальню, Роза прошептала: « _Силенцио_ », – и поспешила к комнате Хьюго.

Заперто. Ну конечно.

– Хью? – она осторожно постучала по двери. – Хью, дай я зайду.

– Зачем? Я читаю, – раздался недовольный голос брата.

Читает. Ну разумеется. Что еще ему делать, когда папа, перенервничав, запорол Заглушающие чары и им приходится слушать, как родители ссорятся? Он вообще когда-нибудь чем-то другим в это время занимался?

Роза с усилием моргнула и попыталась убрать из голоса раздражение:

– Пусти, пожалуйста. Это срочно.

– Я _читаю_.

«Я читаю» из уст Хьюго могло значить только одно: «Родители ругаются, мне грустно, поэтому отвалите от меня все, я хочу побыть один, может, даже поплачу, но никто этого видеть не должен». А Роза видела – случайно. Двух раз хватило.

– Давай вместе почитаем. Хью, ну пожалуйста.

– Мне сколько раз повторять?

– Сколько потребуется для того, чтобы ты меня впустил.

Роза услышала, как брат скидывает одеяло, спрыгивает с кровати и в два шага преодолевает расстояние до двери.

– Но я _читаю_.

На этот раз от внимания Розы не ускользнула добрая насмешка в голосе Хью, с которой он обычно разговаривал с близнецами Скамандерами, и она облегченно выдохнула.

– Нет, теперь ты стоишь у двери и разговариваешь со мной.

– А ты стоишь у двери и никак не можешь ее открыть, хотя заклинание _Алохомора_ тебе прекрасно известно, – поддел ее в ответ Хью.

– Я пыталась быть вежливой! – наигранно возмутилась Роза.

– Ключевое слово – «пыталась».

Закатив глаза, Роза прислонилась к двери, которая – ну как же иначе? – в следующее мгновение открылась, и Роза под заливистый смех брата полетела было на пол… но, к счастью, сноровка игрока в квиддич, крепкие мышцы и постоянная бдительность рядом с Хьюго сделали свое дело, и Роза сумела удержаться на одной ноге.

– Говнюк!.. – она начала было возмущаться уже по-настоящему, но Хьюго, держа в одной руке учебник по зельеварению за шестой курс, молча указывал пальцем на пол, где лежала подушка.

Нет, ну определенно засранец.

– На всякий случай. Я знал, что ты не грохнешься. Дверь закрой за собой. – И он направился обратно к кровати.

Покачав головой и заперев дверь, Роза обвела взглядом комнату брата. На подоконнике были раскиданы учебники для старших курсов, карточки от шоколадных лягушек, исписанные формулами свитки пергамента, прототип нового продукта из «Всевозможных волшебных вредилок», который папа не мог найти уже сутки…

– А если я расскажу папе, что это ты стырил прототип? – брякнула Роза, забыв, что вообще-то пришла утешать Хьюго.

– Тогда я расскажу ему, что ты бегаешь за беднягой Скорпиусом, – невозмутимо отпарировал Хьюго.

Мелкий гаденыш знал, что Роза не станет ябедничать.

– Но… – Роза беспомощно взмахнула руками. – Это же чушь! Папа знает, что Малфой сам за мной бегает, а мне насрать.

Хьюго шумно плюхнулся на подушки у изголовья кровати, раскрыл учебник по закладке и лениво провел пальцем по странице. Показное равнодушие брата Розу всегда раздражало, но сейчас она понимала, что причина этого равнодушия крылась в обиде на родителей, и постаралась взять себя в руки и раньше времени не вскипать.

– Зато папе не насрать, – брат продолжал неторопливо изучать учебник, не удосуживаясь поднять взгляд на Розу, и она неуверенно подошла к нему и села с краю.

– Папе на многое не насрать, – задумчиво произнесла она. – В этом и проблема. Если бы было насрать, то они бы с мамой сейчас не орали друг на друга.

Конечно, она преувеличивала. Папа никогда не повышал на маму голос, а мама в принципе разговаривала довольно громко. Но папа имел привычку заводиться из-за любой мелочи, а потом обижался и не желал слышать ничьи объяснения, и Розе в очередной раз приходилось самой накладывать _Силенцио_ , потому что у измученного папы оно могло и не получиться.

Спасибо законопроекту, по которому несовершеннолетним в присутствии родителей разрешили колдовать в учебных целях. Ох уж эти законопроекты – везде найдется лазейка, потому что кто будет проверять, для чего именно она использовала Заглушающие чары? Пока мама не в курсе, бояться нечего.

– Есть идеи, как им помочь? – Хьюго наконец оторвал взгляд от учебника. На лице у брата было написано, что он, в отличие от нее, знает, что делать. Такое поведение ее подбешивало, но вдруг он предложит что-нибудь годное?

Роза полностью забралась на кровать, легла на живот, подперев подбородок скрещенными пальцами, и приготовилась слушать:

– И как же?

– Феликс Фелицис! – тут же ответил Хью. – Если мы с тобой будем принимать по капле, когда они ругаются, то никаких проблем. Можно еще незаметно им за завтраком подливать.

– Э-э-э, во-первых, Феликс вызывает привыкание, – опешив, Роза начала перечислять очевиднейшие минусы плана Хьюго. План был настолько абсурдным, что Роза – уже, кстати, не в первый раз – всерьез засомневалась, какого Годрика брат попал в Рейвенкло. – Во-вторых, думаешь, мы всегда будем рядом? В-третьих, ты его так просто не сваришь, это, блин, материал шестого курса!

– Ага, поэтому _ты_ раньше седьмого его точно не сваришь, – поддел ее Хью. – А я – легко. Если принимать всего лишь по капле, привыкнем мы годам к тридцати, когда уже давно от родителей съедем. И с чего ты взяла, что нам обязательно быть с ними рядом?

– С того, что внимательней учебник надо читать. Там черным по белому написано, что влияет только на тебя и на _окружающих_ тебя людей. Если тебе это выгодно.

Хьюго нахмурился и вновь уткнулся в учебник. Сердце Розы стремительно ухнуло вниз: такое мрачное выражение лица Хью моментально напомнило ей, как, будучи уже взрослой семилетней девочкой, она пробралась к нему в комнату, построила палатку из одеял, вытерла ему слезы, а потом они вместе читали вслух «Сказки барда Бидля», укрывшись в палатке, чтобы не слышать, как родители… общаются на повышенных тонах.

Нет, препирания родителей не были обыденностью. В таком случае, наверное, уже давно бы прекратились, а Роза с Хью видели бы одного из них только по выходным и жили бы, не приведи Мерлин, по отдельности. Но как расслабиться и ощутить себя в безопасности, сидя в жерле вулкана?

Ей хотелось, чтобы родители почувствовали то же самое.

Конечно, она их любила – обоих и одинаково. Но привязанность к папе была все же чуточку сильнее. В детстве она его видела – и слышала – значительно чаще, чем маму, и поэтому его слова всегда находили у нее больший отклик.

И поэтому сейчас ей хотелось обидеть его сильнее.

– Хью… – Роза села рядом с братом и опустила голову ему на плечо. Он не напрягся, и она обняла его одной рукой за плечи и прижалась ближе.

– Роза-заноза, – ответил Хью через минуту привычным, чуть насмешливым тоном. Значит, все в порядке.

_«Роза-заноза, какая у тебя дурацкая поза!»_

_«Ты должна быть лучше всех по всем предметам, Рози!»_

_«Слизерин – факультет очень нехороших людей... но не боись, тебе он не грозит!»_

_«Мерлиновы подштанники, Рози, вот это бросок! Но у Хью лучше»._

_«Вот это – Малфои, потомственные слизеринцы и Пожиратели Смерти»._

_«Дорогая, я и не настраиваю детей против кого-то!»_

_«Роза-заноза! Роза-заноза! Ро-о-оза-за-а-ано-о-оза!»_

Роза помнила, что поначалу ей было трудно определять, когда папа шутит. (По словам мамы, это Розе досталось от нее.) Наверное, поэтому даже в его очевидных шутках и добрых подколках Роза невольно стремилась отыскать что-то серьезное, и это серьезное прочно закреплялось у нее глубоко в подсознании.

И ей захотелось ответить тем же.

Хью захлопнул учебник и обнял ее в ответ. Роза улыбнулась и закрыла глаза: она непременно что-нибудь придумает.

**_18 июня 2022_ **

– Зря ты переживала, Рози! Кара докладывает, что он уже тут. Еще и рано.

Роза с облегчением улыбнулась, услышав радостный голос Молли. Нет, она практически не сомневалась, что Скорпиус Малфой не обманет ее со свиданием, но все-таки он приглашал ее целых одиннадцать раз, и иногда ей начинало казаться, что с ней просто играют.

Или это пошутливый-полустрогий голос папы где-то издалека внушал, что некто с фамилией Малфой не может всерьез _одиннадцать_ раз звать погулять девушку под фамилией Грейнджер-Уизли.

Она провела расческой по волосам, хотя это уже было незачем, и внимательно посмотрела на себя в зеркало: выглаженная рубашка, аккуратно заправленная в юбку, идеально завязанный красно-золотой галстук, значок «В.И.П.» прямо на уровне сердца – придраться не к чему. Разве что кудри во все стороны – но не так нелепо, как у мамы, а мило и романтично. В самый раз для безупречного образа.

– Да красавица, красавица. Хватит уже любоваться собой! – ухмыльнулась Молли, прислонившись к дверному проему и запустив одну руку в карман юбки. – Даже Чепмен завидует. Правда, Чепмен?

– Обзавидовалась, двадцать раз, – процедила сквозь зубы Чепмен и, демонстративно взмахнув копной светлых волос, выбежала из спальни так стремительно, что чуть не сбила с ног Молли.

– Ну и стерва, – покачала головой сестра и небрежно стряхнула с плеча невидимую пыль. Роза с подозрительной досадой отметила про себя, что рубашка сидела на плечах Молли свободнее, хотя они были одного роста и носили один размер. Наверное, не зря Молли отказалась от хлеба.

Роза посмотрела на часы и нервно сглотнула: без десяти десять.

– Сжуй «Успокоительные упокоительные», а я пойду. Не буду тебя смущать, – Молли еще раз доброжелательно улыбнулась, и Розе стало стыдно, что она позволила в голову закрасться мысли, отдаленно напоминающей зависть.

В последнее время стыдно становилось ей слишком часто.

И она прекрасно понимала, что за весь сегодняшний день совесть корить ее будет еще очень, очень долго. Ведь сегодня она использует беднягу Скорпиуса Малфоя для того, чтобы попытаться привлечь внимание папы. Или, вернее, отвлечь его от обид на маму. Или, если совсем точно, обидеть его самого.

План был настолько идеален, что Роза бы им гордилась, если бы, конечно, в первую очередь из-за него ее не мучили угрызения совести. Согласиться на свидание со Скорпиусом, повести его в излюбленное парочками кафе, подержать его за руку, попасть на обложку «Ведьмополитена» – и успех. Она знала, что в Хогсмиде ее и остальных Уизли будут поджидать фотографы Скитер или какой другой недожурналистки: они всегда были тут как тут, когда учеников Хогвартса отпускали в Хогсмид. И обычно это Розу злило – она до сих пор не могла выкинуть из головы статью Скитер о ее свидании с Джерри, – но сейчас повышенное внимание желтой прессы должно было сыграть ей на руку.

А вину перед Скорпиусом она обязательно загладит. Когда-нибудь.

Общение со Скорпиусом оказалось настолько приятным, что Роза не переставала удивляться, почему раньше она боялась даже подумать о том, что можно было бы дать ему шанс. Да, в прошлом году ей действительно стало ужасно неловко из-за того, что первые три с половиной года она предпочитала делать вид, что вообще его не знает (как и Ала). Но это не означало, что она была готова моментально с ним сдружиться. Один Мерлин знал почему, но ее не покидало ощущение какого-то внутреннего блока.

Роза терпеть не могла углубляться в анализ чувств и прочей ерунды – ну правда, гораздо увлекательней проанализировать сложный текст, написанный древними рунами. Поэтому она решила, что разбирать этот загадочный внутренний блок на детали не будет. А если и будет, то уж точно не сегодня.

Сегодня она просто позволила себе расслабиться и получать удовольствие: оттого, что Скорпиус всегда легко переключался с темы на тему, какую бы она ни задала; оттого, как заливался краской, стоило ей перевести на него взгляд или невзначай (не совсем невзначай) дотронуться; оттого, с каким неприкрытым благоговением впитывал каждое ее слово…

– Слушай, мы с тобой не обсудили самое главное – экзамены! – по дороге к замку она в очередной раз резко сменила тему. – Думаешь, по всем будет «П»?

У Скорпиуса заметно напряглись плечи, и Роза непроизвольно попыталась разглядеть сквозь тонкую ткань его рубашки очертания мышц – малопродуктивное, глупое и ничем не оправданное занятие, но солнце слепило глаза и просвечивало хлопок, и Роза пришлось дважды усомниться в своей адекватности.

Теперь она не только его использовала в своих корыстных целях, но еще и неприкрыто разглядывала, просто уже в целях… эстетических. Роза почувствовала, как щеки начинают предательски гореть. Последний раз ей было так же стыдно года три назад, когда она, «позаимствовов» новую папину разработку – прототип беспроводных удлинителей ушей, свалила все на Хьюго, но мама каким-то образом уличила ее во лжи (впрочем, когда папа зашел к ней в комнату забрать прототип обратно, он застал Хьюго с этим самым прототипом в руках, так что, получается, Роза не совсем и врала).

Как хорошо, что Скорпиус изучал свои натертые до блеска ботинки. Солнце уже не пекло так яростно, как час назад, поэтому раскрасневшиеся уши и щеки нельзя было оправдать зноем, а представать перед Скорпиусом сконфуженной в планы Розы пока не входило.

– Что ты, я ни в чем не уверен, даже в истории магии, – пробормотал Скорпиус, не отрывая взгляда от обуви. Казалось бы, за столько времени он должен был бы привыкнуть к Розе, но, наверное, не нужно судить других по себе. Тем более, напомнила себе Роза, она решила, что даже лучше, если сейчас Скорпиус будет избегать ее взгляда. – Особенно в истории магии. Ты же тогда согласилась на… ну, провести со мной сегодняшний день. – Неловкость, с которой он избегал слова «свидание», заставила Розу в очередной раз улыбнуться. – В заклинаниях тоже. И в уходе за магическими существами…

– Ну ты и скромняга! Помню, когда нам Хагрид показывал единорогов, из мальчиков они только тебя к себе подпустили, – Роза прыснула, вспомнив, как Хагрид предупреждал учеников, что взрослые единороги предпочитают женскую компанию, и советовал мальчикам из соображений безопасности держаться подальше, но какой-то из единорогов сам потянулся в сторону, где в одиночестве стоял Скорпиус (Ал в тот день угодил в больничное крыло).

– Не думаю, что это говорит что-то о моих способностях общаться с магическими существами, – Скорпиус сжался еще сильнее. – К тому же остальным это показалось смешным. Кроме тебя, – он наконец поднял на нее взгляд и несмело улыбнулся. – А ты точно все на «П» сдала. Ты потрясающе умная… и вообще потрясающая!

Если до этого момента Роза думала, что больший стыд ощутить по определению невозможно, то она оказалась ой как неправа. Чувствуя, что щеки, наверное, уже стали одного оттенка с ее галстуком, Роза пролепетала в ответ: «Да брось».

Скорпиус бесхитростно засыпал ее комплиментами, совершенно не подозревая, что завтра, возможно, ему придется объясняться перед отцом, – а все из-за построенных ею козней, из-за сплетенных ею интриг.

Интриги – вот слово, которое идеально описывало то, что сейчас проворачивала Роза.

Остаток пути до замка они провели в смущенном молчании. Розе хотелось снова взять Скорпиуса за руку, но она изо всех сил себя сдерживала. Вернее, ее сдерживало осознание того, насколько несправедливо она с ним поступает. В голове проносились один за другим вопросы, на которые она тщетно пыталась не искать ответы: а если он узнает, что Роза его так предает? А если об этом узнает Ал, который до сих пор ее не простил и Мерлин знает на что готов пойти ради лучшего друга? А если для Скорпиуса это будет иметь более суровые последствия, чем для нее?

А если эти все усилия напрасны и не будет никаких последствий _вообще_ , как бы идеален ни был ее план?

– Вот мы и пришли, – Скорпиус резко остановился метрах в двадцати от замка. – Я…

– Спасибо, – перебила его Роза и резко обняла его, удивив саму себя. Она полностью не осознавала, что делает. Она просто подчинилась перекрывающему все чувству стыда, а оно требовало сию же минуту любыми способами извиняться перед Скорпиусом.

На секунду ей показалось, что его плечи напряглись, но в следующее мгновение он заметно расслабился и неловко обнял ее в ответ. Роза опасалась, что если она позволит себе прижаться ближе и _насладиться_ этим объятием, то чувство стыда подтолкнет ее на совсем безрассудные поступки, так что она приподняла голову и шутливо дунула Скорпиусу в ухо.

– Щекотно же! – рассмеялся он, и сердце Розы пропустило два неприятно быстрых стука.

– А то, – она попыталась отыскать в себе остатки непосредственности Уизли. – Зато будет что вспомнить!

«Лучше пусть он вспоминает этот день, чем те, что за ним последуют», – грустно добавила она про себя.

А сейчас она была на сто процентов убеждена, что сделает все, чтобы загладить вину. Не только потому, что ей хотелось пойти с ним на еще одно свидание.

**_19 июня 2022_ **

На выходных Роза, в отличие от большинства учеников Хогвартса, просыпалась так же рано, как и в будние дни. Неважно, что завтрак длился дольше обычного и его можно было вообще проспать, а потом сбегать на кухню и попросить у Мими и Пинки парочку сэндвичей (главное, не рассказывать об этом маме). Привычка есть привычка, а избавляться от них Розе всегда было сложно – да не очень-то и нужно.

Но сегодня организм поднял ее не в семь и даже не в шесть утра. Когда она открыла глаза, солнечные лучи только начали осторожно пробиваться сквозь щели между задернутым пологом. Она мельком взглянула на часы на прикроватном столике: шесть минут шестого, великолепно. Сна уже не было ни в одном глазу, а до завтрака оставалось ждать почти два часа.

Может, стоит все же попробовать заснуть? Убедившись, что это самое разумное решение, Роза нехотя закрыла глаза и попыталась подумать о чем-то, что быстро ее утомит и позволит провалиться обратно в сон.

Например, нумерология. Например, гематрические задачи из С.О.В. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы еще раз все в уме прорешать и убедиться, что С.О.В. по нумерологии ты завалила и в Гринготтс тебя не возьмут, кем бы ни были твои родители.

…Если бы подобные мысли и правда усыпляли, как она хотела. Наоборот, они только усиливали тревожность, а причина всей этой псевдободрости, кажется, крылась именно в ней. Ну, раз спасаться сном поздно, то можно и продолжить.

Мама каждый день просыпалась ровно в пять, а сейчас уже двадцать пять минут шестого. Значит, она уже умылась, просмотрела корреспонденцию за чашкой эспрессо со сливками, пролистала «Воскресный пророк» и готовит завтрак. Скитер, конечно, удалось пропихнуть в «Пророк» свой скандальный материальчик – скорее всего, в урезанном виде – поэтому мама уже обо всем в курсе и думает, как бы помягче сообщить новости папе. В шесть проснется папа, спустится на кухню, чмокнет маму в щеку, чертыхнется, увидев, сколько ему пришло писем, и спросит у мамы, напечатал ли «Пророк» что-нибудь _интересное_.

(Он всегда спрашивал об этом после выхода «эксклюзивного материала» Скитер об отношениях Розы с Джерри Макмилланом. Но Скорпиус Малфой – не Джерри Макмиллан. Роза знала, что делает.)

За этим непременно последует своеобразная интерлюдия, которую Роза представлять опасалась, как бы ей ни хотелось ранить папу. А потом, по странной задумке, должно было наступить _облегчение_ – то, что она должна была испытать через каких-то полтора часа, когда спустится в Большой зал на завтрак.

Проблема в том, как всего за несколько часов у Розы изменилось ко всему этому отношение. Вчера она и не думала, что начнет переживать о последствиях их свидания для Скорпиуса Малфоя. Не то чтобы она раньше была полной эгоисткой, это просто папа ей внушил… а, нет. Нет, зачем убеждать себя в обратном и пытаться себя оправдать? Она действительно была полной эгоисткой. Если так подумать, даже о Хьюго она заботилась в первую очередь для собственного спокойствия.

Может, пора заканчивать потакать эгоизму?

Ровно в шесть пятьдесят девять Роза вместе с четырьмя такими же ранними пташками – близняшками с первого курса Гриффиндора, старостой Слизерина Забини и профессором Левенштейн – уже стояла у входа в Большой зал. Заснуть обратно ей, конечно, не удалось, поэтому, чтобы с утра пораньше не портить себе настроение вгоняющими в тоску мыслями, Роза перечитала несколько важных глав «Общей теории перевода древних рун» – повторение никогда не помешает. Но, как только придет утренняя почта, настанет время столкнуться лицом к лицу с неизбежным.

Когда двери в Большой зал распахнулись, Роза мгновенно насторожилась и сжалась. Она понимала, что совы вряд ли прилетят раньше восьми, но все равно неосознанно приготовилась к худшему. У тела как будто сама по себе сработала защитная реакция, хотя опасность еще даже не замаячила на горизонте.

Роза опустилась на свое привычное место за гриффиндорским столом и попыталась сосредоточиться на завтраке. Две глазуньи, три сосиски, два тоста с вишневым джемом, чашка свежесваренного кофе до краев – первая пусть будет даже без сливок. Тосты, наверное, лишние, наверное, стоило бы ограничить мучное, как Молли. Наверное… но сейчас Розе нужно было заесть волнение, пока нервы сами ее не съели.

Пока Роза не торопясь завтракала, Большой зал постепенно заполняли проснувшиеся ученики и преподаватели. Роза каждый раз отрывала взгляд от тарелки – боялась (то есть надеялась, она же в Гриффиндоре, бояться она не могла по умолчанию) увидеть Скорпиуса с Алом. Многие не стесняясь зевали и потягивались, и Роза не переставала удивляться, зачем они встали, хотя явно не выспались: на выходных можно было и поваляться в постели. Может быть, необъяснимое беспокойство подняло не ее одну. Может быть, все они ждали заметки в «Пророке» о ее свидании со Скорпиусом. Может быть, все хотели своими глазами увидеть, как она получит громовещатель, хотели послушать отчаянные вопли папы и полюбоваться на ее виноватое выражение лица. От последней мысли Роза нервно сглотнула.

Роза наливала себе третью чашку кофе, когда внезапно – еще даже половины восьмого не было! – в Большой зал влетело не меньше десяти сов и опустилось перед Розой. Ни одна не была ей знакома, и каждая чересчур агрессивно стремилась сунуть Розе под нос свое письмо первой.

– Да подождите вы! – Роза тихо выругалась: три совы, переусердствовав, опрокинули ее чашку, и кофе тут же оставил огромное пятно на белоснежной скатерти.

Убрав разлитое заклинанием, она внимательно посмотрела на сов, которые впились в нее выжидающим взглядом. Розе это было не впервой: полгода назад, когда она вместе с Джерри по милости Скитер оказалась на обложке «Ведьмополитена», разъяренные читатели буквально завалили ее письмами.

Хорошо, что Роза училась на своих ошибках – и прислушивалась к маминым советам – и эти письма больше не распечатывала.

(Жаль, что отношения с Джерри эта приобретенная мудрость не спасла. Или нет, не жаль.)

– Давай, – Роза протянула руку одной из сов, и сова сразу выпустила письмо из цепких когтей. Как ни странно, письмо упало Розе на ладонь, а не на тарелку с недоеденной яичницей. Впрочем, туда через секунду забралась сама сова, бесцеремонно отщипнула кусок и улетела.

Имя отправителя на письме, разумеется, указано не было, только лаконичное «Мисс Розе Грейнджер-Уизли».

Знаем, проходили.

– А теперь смотрите и запоминайте, как мы со всем этим поступаем, – Роза демонстративно подняла письмо перед остальными совами и перед десятком учеников Хогвартса (да и некоторыми преподавателями), которые к этому моменту уже обратили внимание на толпящихся перед Розой сов. Конверт не был тяжелым – значит, там точно письмо, а не какая-нибудь опасная гадость. – Вот, – Роза одним движением разорвала конверт напополам, – так. – Еще раз напополам. – Оставляйте, оставляйте свои письма. Читать я их не буду. Как вижу, громовещатели ваши хозяйки послать не додумались – или хозяева, да, как стереотипно я думаю, Лили бы не одобрила. Печально, – Роза с притворным огорчением поджала губы.

Кто-то из рейвенкловцев присвистнул. Чудно, что совы умнее людей и в ответ на выступление Розы они просто уронили письма куда придется и вылетели из Большого зала.

Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь у Розы было подтверждение того, что где-то статья о ней и Скорпиусе точно вышла. Вопрос в том, какого содержания… Нет, Розу совершенно не волновало, в каком свете Скитер или любая другая журналюга выставила _ее._ Розу было трудно задеть, тем более, письма читателей она игнорировала. Но как на все это отреагирует Скорпиус?

«Не начинай. Пожалуйста, не начинай, то есть не продолжай насиловать себе мозг», – попыталась мысленно убедить себя Роза и вернулась к тостам – яичницу, над которой надругалась первая сова, есть уже не стоило.

И вот ровно в восемь, когда к Розе присоединились позевывающие Молли с Карой, в Большой зал наконец-то прилетели совы с газетами и журналами, а сразу за ними – совы с письмами от родителей (вторых было не так много: уже завтра все возвращались домой). Краем глаза Роза успела заметить, что за слизеринский стол сели Ал со Скорпом, причем если первый был, как всегда, невыспавшийся и смотрел на всех, кроме лучшего друга, волком, то Скорпиус лучился улыбкой и бодро наливал себе чай.

«Только вряд ли его улыбка продержится долго», – увидев, как перед ним одна за другой приземляются совы, горько подумала Роза.

– Ой-ой-ой, ты опять звезда «Ведьмополихрена», – Молли брезгливо развернула журнал, пока Роза пробегала глазами по первой странице «Воскресного пророка» в поисках нужной статьи. Далии, совы Грейнджеров-Уизли, видно не было: судя по всему, родители хотели поговорить с ней лицом к лицу. Роза даже не знала, хорошо это или плохо. – «Дочь министра и сын Пожирателя: кто жертва?» Да Рита ж сама оригинальность! Или это не Рита?.. А, не, Рита. Та-а-а-ак, ну, статья – хрень, как обычно. Жаль, что тетя Гермиона не может ничего сделать с этой гребаной свободой слова. Больше похоже на свободу бреда. Зато фотка класс! – Молли перевела взгляд на Розу, которая застыла, уставившись в одну точку – в нижний левый угол газеты. – Что, старая карга и в «Пророк» умудрилась протолкнуть свою говностатью?

– Да нет, фотку только. С подписью: «Новый избранник дочери министра – сын бывшего Пожирателя смерти Скорпиус Малфой. Пожелаем возлюбленным счастья!» – закатив глаза, Роза подняла газету первой страницей от себя и ткнула пальцем в фотографию.

– Ну… вполне безобидно… кажется… – неуверенно начала Молли, но тут между ней и Розой на тарелку с тостами плюхнулась большая бурая сова. – Привет, Далия. Рози с другой стороны, обернись.

Внутри у Розы все замерло. Все-таки родители не стали ждать завтрашнего дня – если два письма, привязанные к лапкам Далии, действительно от них обоих. Наверное, это и хорошо: меньше придется переживать. Тяжело сглотнув, Роза забрала у совы письма и угостила ее кусочком тоста. Далия благодарно ухнула и перелетела Розе на плечо.

– Хочешь отдохнуть, старушка? – Роза одной рукой осторожно гладила бархатистые перья Далии, а другой открывала конверт, на которым папиным размашистым почерком было выведено: «Розе Грейнджер-Уизли от папы». – Ну, посиди немного, пока я читаю.

_«Роза-заноза, я хотел бы сказать тебе столько всего что не влезло бы в одно письмо_

_то есть влезло бы но старушка Далия не смогла бы его донести_

_Я люблю тебя дочка_

_очень сильно_

_я очень хочу чтобы ты была счастлива и мне все равно, что тебе для этого нужно_

_правда, клянусь_

_Папа»_

В глазах предательски защипало. Как всегда, не вовремя. Роза Грейнджер-Уизли практически никогда не плакала. На людях так вообще никогда. Нужно было пойти в тайный коридор за картиной со жмыром и там уже все читать и реветь сколько глаза пожелают. Ну вот почему эта умная мысль пришла к ней так поздно?

– Что там? – мягко спросила Кара, склонившись вместе с Молли над статьей в «Ведьмополитене».

А правда, что в этом письме? Видно, что папа переволновался, даже запятые забыл. И вертикальная линия в букве «р» неровная – у папы определенно подрагивала рука.

Роза добилась того, что хотела: папа извелся, новости его явно задели, и теперь он не будет переживать из-за пустяков, как раньше. Не будет из-за них ссориться с мамой. Сейчас у него, благодаря великолепному плану Розы, есть гораздо более важная причина для душевных истязаний, и все остальное будет меркнуть в сравнении.

А застрявший в горле комок и наворачивающиеся слезы – это все от радости. Все сработало, и, по всем законам и правилам, Роза должна быть довольна.

– Роза? – раздался голос Молли.

– Да тут, э-э, папа пишет, что рад за меня, – как можно убедительнее постаралась ответить Роза. Она залпом осушила четвертую чашку кофе, с усилием моргнула, и признаки некстати навалившейся сентиментальности стали отступать. – Сейчас почитаю, что написала мама.

Далия одобрительно ущипнула ее за выбившийся из косы локон и спрыгнула на стол. Роза на всякий случай налила себе еще кофе, разбавив его щедрой порцией холодных сливок, и принялась распечатывать конверт.

_«Дорогая моя Роза!_

_Когда прилетит Далия с этим письмом, ты, безусловно, уже будешь знать, о чем оно. Ты всегда была умной, сообразительной девочкой. И мне больно оттого, что я не могла и до сих пор не могу проводить с тобой столько времени, сколько мне хочется. Тебе, наверное, будет трудно в это поверить, и я пойму, если так оно и есть._

_Я хотела подтвердить то, что ты, как я уже говорила, и так знаешь. Папа за тебя очень сильно переживает. Его, как и любого человека, можно понять. Ты прекрасный знаток истории магии, поэтому тебе известно, что, когда мы были чуть старше тебя, мы вынуждены были испытать то, что не пожелаешь и врагу, и на папе это оставило огромный отпечаток. Он за тебя боится так, как никогда не боялся за себя._

_Я прошу тебя с пониманием отнестись к тому, что он может сказать._

_С любовью,_

_мама»_

«Излишней предусмотрительности не бывает», – промелькнуло в мыслях у Розы, когда она машинально потянулась за кофе. Поймав любопытные взгляды Молли и Кары, она открыла было рот, чтобы сообщить им, что и мама, разумеется, за нее счастлива, как вдруг…

– Ты чё, реально ходила с ним на свидание?

Только этого не хватало.

– Что ж ты громче не спросишь? А то не весь Большой зал тебя услышал. Недоработка! – Роза повернулась к брату, который стоял напротив нее, скрестив руки на груди. – Да, ходила, представь себе. А ты что, опять с головы до ног обложился книгами и поэтому был не в курсе?

У Хьюго было такое выражение лица, будто его заставили выпить стакан лимонного сока.

– Слышал. Мне Лоркан сразу передал. Я просто не поверил. Думал, что… – он запнулся, оглянувшись по сторонам. – Ладно. Над Скорпиусом весь Слизерин ржет, какая-то курица вслух читает «Ведьмополихрен».

– Как-как ты назвал девушку? – к ним подошла Лили вместе со своей подругой Линни.

Хьюго скептически приподнял бровь и, буркнув: «Куринность мозгов от пола не зависит», направился обратно за стол Рейвенкло.

Пока Лили возмущалась так горячо, что ее были вынуждены слушать не только Линни, Молли и Кара, но и остальные гриффиндорцы, Роза всмотрелась в происходящее за столом Слизерина. Хью был прав: какая-то курица (короткие красные волосы, бледная кожа и длинный нос – чем не курица?) с самодовольным видом держала перед собой «Ведьмополитен». Пусть Розе и не было слышно, что именно девушка зачитывала так напыщенно, Роза не сомневалась, что читала она статью Скитер. И не только потому, что больше читать там было нечего. Скорпиус держал лицо в ладонях, Ал переругивался с болваном Смитом – этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, в чем дело.

Линни, Молли и Кара охотно поддакивали негодующей Лили. Альбус со Скорпиусом поднялись из-за стола и поторопились на выход.

Роза нахмурилась. Да, иногда умные мысли приходят слишком поздно. Но, пожалуй, нанести визит жмыру на картине было вовсе не поздно. Наоборот, самое время.

**_30 сентября 2022_ **

– Какая же ты мразь.

«Что ж, спасибо за напоминание, Ал», – грустно подумала Роза. Она, слава Мерлину и родителям, была совсем не дурочкой, поэтому сама знала, что ее поведение в последние несколько месяцев сложно было назвать примерным. Хотя, наверное, как раз примерным и можно: она вела себя так, как от нее ожидали остальные. Все, кроме Альбуса и Скорпиуса.

Летом она стойко выдержала разговор с родителями, который боял… предвкушала.

– Нет, заноза, мини-Малфой – славный малый, я это уже говорил, – не переставал повторять папа, крепко обнимая маму за талию. – И мама права насчет всех этих… предрассудков. Если вдруг ты на секунду подумала, что я буду против, то прости, пожалуйста. Какая разница, что у него за фамилия, ну? А еще он круто в квиддич играет. Представьте, что станет, если его наконец-таки возьмут в команду! Как тогда Гриффиндор будет побеждать Слизерин, а, Рози?

Роза действительно была большой умницей, потому что ее план сработал: за два с половиной месяца родители ни разу не запирались в отдельной комнате, чтобы поругаться. Или просто папа не волновался и поэтому справлялся с Заглушающими чарами. Или их накладывала мама. Или… нет, конечно, хватит в себе сомневаться, Роза Грейнджер-Уизли, _у тебя все получилось_.

Но это не отменяло всепоглощающего чувства стыда, которое с удовольствием подпитывала совесть… и Ал.

– Это ты мне? – Роза постаралась придать голосу невозмутимость. Не хватало еще, чтобы Ал заподозрил, что гложет ее изнутри. Или что ее вообще что-то гложет.

Впрочем, она зря переживала: Ал проницательностью не отличался. На каникулах он только и делал, что обвинял ее в том, что она не пишет Скорпу. Но она писала! Да, раз в неделю. И это чаще, чем родителям во время учебы.

– Ну не Скорпиусу же! – Альбус смотрел на нее так же, как и всегда в последнее время, – с неприкрытым презрением. Обычно он не старался изобразить ради нее какую-то эмоцию, пусть и негативную, но это не было нужно: даже нейтральное выражение лица у Ала было такое, будто он готов тебя в любой момент убить. Но начиная с каникул при разговоре с ней он не скупился хотя бы отдаленно выказать отвращение. То есть его лицо говорило: «Я тебя сейчас прикончу, но перед смертью напомню, насколько ты мне омерзительна». Очень в духе Ала.

В духе Ала было и закрыть глаза на то, что с начала сентября Роза регулярно тренировалась со Скорпиусом на поле для квиддича, подготавливая его к пробам в октябре. Ничего, что они вообще-то играли за разные факультеты, – Алу было все равно, в отличие от товарищей Розы по команде (хорошо, что капитаном у них была Молли, а Молли Розу понимала. Отчасти).

Главное, что Роза выполняла обещание, данное себе в далеком июне. Она пыталась загладить вину перед Скорпиусом. Трудно сказать, получалось ли. Совесть считала, что не очень.

– Он, может, и готов это терпеть, но я не стану. Я терпел это все лето, потом целый сентябрь, надеялся, что ты опомнишься. Сам не знаю, почему я вообще мог это допустить, знал же, что ты та еще…

Оскорбить себя (или, точнее, воззвать к совести) _дважды_ Роза позволить Альбусу не могла.

– Ну? Кто? – она скрестила руки на груди, повторив агрессивную позу двоюродного брата. Пусть только попробует. Осмелится назвать ее «сучкой» – она превратится в «ябеду» и донесет все Лили.

– Сама догадаешься. Ты хоть понимаешь, что наделала? Ты вообще думаешь о ком-то, кроме себя, а?!

А вот теперь, Ал, мимо.

Во-первых, если бы она думала только о себе, то сейчас бы здесь не находилась. Во-вторых, она бы не провела все лето в муках морального выбора. В-третьих, она бы пребывала в состоянии душевного равновесия, а не равнобесия… но, пожалуй, Алу это знать необязательно.

– Или, может, тебе так приятно издеваться над Скорпиусом? После всего, через что он прошел? Да тебе _насрать!_

Розе очень хотелось ответить, что он совсем не прав и ей не насрать. Она же характером больше в папу, а папе вообще ни на что не было насрать, он переживал из-за каждой мелочи, хотя всеми силами старался это не показывать. И Роза старалась, только у нее, в отличие от папы, это прекрасно получалось.

Ей хотелось во всех подробностях рассказать Алу, _насколько_ ей не насрать. Как она просыпалась каждый день в шесть-семь утра с мыслью, сколько сейчас времени там, где Скорп, как начинается его утро, нормально ли он спит, с каким чувством вспоминает – вспоминает ли вообще! – их встречу в коридоре за картиной с волшебницей и белым жмыром…

Розе всегда становилось не по себе оттого, как эту встречу вспоминала она. Вспоминала его потрескавшиеся губы на своих – резко учащалось сердцебиение и по рукам пробегали мурашки. Вспоминала крепкие плечевые мышцы под своей ладонью – к щекам и ушам мгновенно приливала кровь, в грудь будто бы ударили заклятием щекотки, заставив сжаться, а через секунду проклятие сняли. Ощущения не из привычных, хотя, наверное, нечто похожее она испытывала, когда ждала результаты экзаменов или целовала Джерри. Поэтому Роза знала, что, если прикоснется к Скорпиусу еще раз, эти ощущения только усилятся, и это ее… нет, не пугало – ставило в тупик и заставляло терзаться неразрешимыми противоречиями.

Роза все еще ненавидела копаться в своих чувствах, но сложившаяся ситуация не оставляла ей выбора. Справедливое наказание, если учесть, что в это положение она попала исключительно по собственной вине.

Сердце сыграло с ней злую шутку, но и это вполне справедливо, ведь первоначальные намерения Розы были далеки от добрых и бескорыстных. Попытаться наладить отношения родителей, чтобы _у нее_ на душе стало спокойно, воспользоваться чувствами другого человека, сыграть на них, а потом рассчитывать на отсутствие последствий? Как бы не так. А муки совести, не отпускающие ее с лета, – еще полбеды.

Страшнее то, что теперь она мечтала снова оказаться в руках Скорпиуса, но что-то ее сдерживало. _Что-то?_ Далеко идти за ответом не нужно. Пусть Роза, к радости Хью, и не попала в Рейвенкло, глупой ее назвать можно было с трудом. Сдерживало ее не что-то, а она сама, со всеми своими слабо подавленными предрассудками, долбаной страстью к справедливости и непонятно откуда взявшейся тяге к самоистязанию. Все, что когда-то говорил ей папа, еще таилось где-то в подсознании. Совесть кричала, что она во всем виновата сама и расплачиваться тоже должна сама – страданиями.

– Добилась чего хотела – в «Норе» тебя одну и обсуждали, а то, видишь ли, посмели отвлечься на свадьбу Тедди с Вик, _да как они могли!_ Зачем было его обнадеживать, если ты планировала все обломать? Хочешь опять попасть на обложку «Ведьмополихрена»? С каким заголовком на этот раз? «Дочь министра разбивает сердца направо и налево»? Ты хоть можешь представить, что за все это время передумал Скорпиус? Пойми, он винит _себя_ , ведь он не способен допустить, что ты, такая прекрасная и такая идеальная, можешь использовать его в своих мерзких корыстных целях, а потом легко сделать вид, что ничего и не было! Разумеется, ты знаешь, что он не станет сам поднимать эту тему, – он по-другому воспитан, а ты и рада! – Ал не останавливался и сыпал абсурдными домыслами, но при этом умело надавливал на ее болевые точки. Он будто знал, что несет полную чушь и это заденет Розу даже больше, чем если бы он говорил правду. Потому что ей захочется доказать, что он неправ.

Возможно, еще немного, и он этого добьется.

– У тебя хоть… у тебя хоть _капля_ совести осталась? – Ал тяжело дышал и смотрел на Розу так пронзительно, что у нее невольно сжималось сердце. Слизеринцы умели убеждать. А может, это гриффиндорская кровь заставляла Ала так отчаянно вступаться за лучшего друга.

Роза сделала глубокий вдох и представила, будто разговаривает с Хью, когда он отказывается ее слушаться. Размеренно, негромко, но твердо. И честно.

В детстве она так же убеждала Ала в том, что хочет как лучше, но он все равно несся жаловаться родителям.

– Ты молодец, Ал, что так переживаешь и заступаешься за друга. Достойно. По-гриффиндорски. – («Не обращай, не обращай внимания на его реакцию, пусть фыркает себе сколько вздумается».) – Но переживаешь ты зря. Ты видишь только то, что хочешь видеть, но при этом не замечаешь очевидное. – («Ткнуть носом в его узколобость никогда не помешает».) – Не задумывался, почему я сама предложила потренировать Скорпа, хотя, если следовать твоей логике, я его люто ненавижу? И, кстати, не забыл, что он пробуется в команду, против которой _я_ буду потом играть?

Ал выглядел так, словно она заехала ему по лицу метлой. Кажется, сработало. Можно выдыхать.

Для следующего шага Розе не нужно было собираться с духом – смелости у нее всегда было больше, чем требовалось. Но если бы для того, чтобы перестать себя наказывать, нужна была одна лишь смелость…

И вот теперь пришло время не пытаться, а взять и совершить то, что она должна была сделать еще месяц назад.

Роза положила руку Скорпиусу на плечо и решительно встретилась с ним взглядом. Он, как обычно, выглядел до ужаса смущенным и напоминал загнанного в угол щенка. Забавное зрелище. Каждый раз, когда Роза обращалась к нему по имени, смотрела ему прямо в глаза и случайно до него дотрагивалась, высокий, сильный, умный Скорпиус Малфой в лучшем случае умилительно краснел по самую макушку. В худшем – как сейчас – одним своим видом умолял прекратить пытку.

– Скорпиус, я не хотела над тобой издеваться. – («Только один раз использовать».) – Тебе может быть трудно в это поверить – Алу уж точно, – но издевалась я скорее над собой. – Чистая правда, поверить в которую не смогла бы и она сама. Роза вообще не производила впечатление человека, склонного к самоистязанию, это скорее к Хьюго.

Заметив краем глаза, как Ал инстинктивно потянулся за волшебной палочкой, она горько усмехнулась: если вдруг Ал поддастся соблазну наслать на нее проклятие и она не успеет вовремя поставить щит, то его страх воплотится жизнь и Роза, физически не в состоянии сделать то, что хотела, оставит Скорпиуса несчастным. Мысленно уговаривая Альбуса не вскипать раньше времени, она сдвинула Скорпиусу очки с носа на волосы и тихим, но уверенным голосом продолжила:

– Я спрашивала себя, когда я буду готова, но сегодня Ал решил все за меня. Годрик видит, я не стану разбивать тебе сердце.

И так же решительно его поцеловала.

На секунду-другую она позволила себе засомневаться, что, может быть, все-таки неверно истолковала его поведение и его вселенское смущение не говорит о взаимности. Но, почувствовав, как он судорожно вдыхает и обнимает ее за талию, она отбросила эти навязчивые мысли куда подальше.

Когда где-то вдалеке Ал без особого восторга им похлопал, промычав глупые риторические вопросы, и убежал с поля, Роза окончательно расслабилась и попыталась углубить поцелуй – аккуратно, только намекая ему, что она хочет сделать.

В ее руках Скорпиус оставался тем же напуганным щенком, каким выглядел пару минут назад. Его пальцы у нее на талии слегка подрагивали, ускоряя и без того бешеный темп пробегающих по телу мурашек. Робость, с которой он отвечал на поцелуй, пробуждала в ней желание поделиться своей смелостью и решимостью и одновременно приободряла ее саму. Для него это все явно было в новинку, и он будто бы не мог поверить, что ему не снится. Розе хотелось уверить его в обратном.

Джерри был чрезмерно податлив, и с ним Роза чувствовала себя мамочкой, что ее отвращало. Но Скорпиус был податлив в меру, так, что ей хотелось его мягко направлять, – а это она любила и умела. И главное, в нем абсолютно отсутствовала напористость, что Розу тоже бы оттолкнуло.

«Счастливый конец мучениям», – подумала Роза. Не зря она откладывала этот момент – и неважно, по каким причинам. За все это время она успела достаточно себя помучить. Она искупила вину и перед совестью, и перед Скорпиусом. Возможно, пока еще не полностью, но финишная прямая уже отчетливо виднелась на горизонте.

Она неохотно отстранилась и внимательно посмотрела на Скорпиуса. Он не спешил открывать глаза, словно боялся проснуться. Его светлые, почти белые ресницы подрагивали, а щеки неравномерно покрылись розовыми пятнами. Роза чувствовала, как ее щеки и уши тоже пылают, и молча отругала себя за то, что не освободила волосы из хвоста, когда спустилась с метлы.

Скорпиус медленно открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Розу вновь настигло ощущение, будто ее бьют в грудь проклятием, вызывающим нестерпимую щекотку, и тут же его снимают. Придется привыкнуть, потому что в ближайшее время это чувство будет регулярно давать о себе знать. Наверное.

И нужно дать Скорпиусу понять, что он не спит. На всякий случай. Если он до сих пор сомневается.

**_август 2023_ **

Роза обвела взглядом свадебный шатер. По всем законам жанра она должна бы радоваться – если не тому, что ее кузина сочетается браком со всеми любимым Тедди, так хотя бы тому, что оказалась на этой свадьбе в окружении не только множества родственников, но и Скорпиуса.

Но Роза получала удовлетворение, препятствуя неписаным законам. Поэтому зачем, как остальные гости, в тысячный раз поздравлять молодоженов, плясать под волшебный рок-н-ролл или просто распивать огневиски? Лучше сидеть за столиком, ковыряться вилкой в торте и время от времени изобретать остроумный предлог отказаться, когда ее в очередной раз кто-нибудь позовет на танец. И неважно, что сейчас ее поведение подозрительно напоминало Хьюго, – должно же их что-то связывать помимо крови? Ха, он, кажется, втихую глотнул огневиски – иначе как объяснить эти внезапные танцы пьяного гиппогрифа, еще и в обнимку со Скорпом?

Солнце начинало садиться, и сквозь тонкий голубой батист шатра розовое небо казалось светло-сиреневым и мягко контрастировало с золотистым платьем невесты. Роза не сомневалась, что тетушка Флёр и это продумала. Ей удалось проследить за нарядами практически всех гостей, а Розу, Молли и Лили она даже самостоятельно отвела к мадам Малкин, как только они вернулись из Хогвартса.

А позавчера, на генеральной репетиции свадьбы, она с непритворным ужасом отметила, что шелковая лиловая мантия Розы выглядит так, будто в любой момент разорвется, особенно в области бедер.

– Это сколько тог’тиков нужно было скушать, чтобы всего за месяц набг’ать столько сантиметг’ов, ‘Оза?! – качала головой тетушка, не обращая внимания на то, как бабушка возмущенно пытается высвободить Розу из ее цепких рук. – После ‘епетиции – сг’очно к мадам Малкин!

– Не нужно ни к какой Малкин, я сама все поправлю. Ослабим пару швов – работы тут на несколько минут, – бурчала бабушка, пока к ним спешила тетя Джинни.

– Спасибо большое, бабушка, – выдавила из себя Роза. 

Тетушка Флёр заметила то, на что Роза старалась закрывать глаза. Уже год Роза пыталась убедить себя, что ей кажется, и сосредоточиться на более важных проблемах.

Но, когда главная проблема (чувство вины перед Скорпиусом) решена, не уделять внимание внешнему виду становилось сложнее, особенно потому, что перед Скорпиусом Розе хотелось представать если и не идеальной, то хотя бы близкой к этому. Сложнее, но все же возможно. А вот теперь, после этого откровенного унижения со стороны тетушки Флёр, – нереально.

Как все-таки удачно сложились тогда обстоятельства. Из-за срочных дел в министерстве на репетицию не смогла прийти мама, а от мамы никак не удалось бы скрыть чувства, переполнявшие Розу в тот момент: смятение, стыд и отвращение к самой себе.

За один день полностью успокоиться было невозможно, но Роза заставила себя научиться маскировать эти гадкие чувства до такой степени, чтобы их прочесть не смогла даже мама. _Особенно_ мама. А что спрятано от мамы – спрятано и от других.

Тетушка Флёр, конечно, за свои резкие слова перед Розой извинилась. Но Роза не считала, что ей нужно было извиняться. Наоборот, она даже готова была сказать тетушке спасибо, что обратила внимание племянницы на проблему, о которой та пыталась не думать. Без сомнения, сделать это можно было в гораздо более мягкой форме и без свидетелей, но какая разница, каким способом достигнута цель? Терпеть стыд и смущение Розе уже доводилось. А отвращение к себе ускорит решение проблемы.

Главное, что основной, самый сложный шаг в этом направлении Роза уже сделала, – признала, что проблема есть.

Плохо то, что теперь эта проблема занимала все мысли, не давая полностью расслабиться. Например, сегодня она не могла получать удовольствие от праздника, как другие гости. Но, может быть, самыми трудными были только первые несколько дней? Да даже если и не дней, а месяцев! Так, наверное, еще лучше – будет чему отвлечь ее от ужаса перед приближающимися Ж.А.Б.А.

Но сейчас в ужас ее приводил только собственный оптимизм.

И этот кусочек свадебного торта на тарелке. Любимый медовый бисквит Виктуар, прослойка из темного бельгийского шоколада, сливочно-творожный крем, мандариновое варенье, бисквит, пропитанный соком из лепестков роз, и, наконец, молочная глазурь. Приторная сладость сменялась легкой кислинкой и застывала нежной прохладой на языке – потрясающий, изумительный вкус, как у любого торта, испеченного бабушкой. Таким он предстал перед Розой, когда она позволила себе один маленький кусочек. И еще один. И, наверное, еще один можно.

Но четвертый уже не лез в горло – и не потому, что Роза наелась. Она пыталась убедить себя, что бисквит – это мягкая мочалка с привкусом жженого сахара, начинка – горькое снадобье от кашля, глазурь – затвердевший мусс для волос. Как тот, что сделал ее волосы более послушными, и она заплела их в аккуратную французскую косу.

Нет, бесполезно. Наверное, нужно будет найти другой способ отказаться от вредной еды. Вбивать себе в голову такие мысли – верный путь к психоцелителю. А Роза не сходила с ума, она просто была намерена подкорректировать – не испортить! – свой режим питания.

Она с трудом перевела взгляд с тарелки на танцпол, где к зажигательному танцу Хьюго и Скорпиуса присоединился папа, и теперь они уже втроем отплясывали в центре, как гиппогрифы, под пьяное ликование других гостей. Мама смотрела на них с трогательной улыбкой, и папа махнул ей рукой, подзывая присоединиться, но мама покачала головой и повернулась к Розе.

Роза поймала вопросительный взгляд мамы, но указала вилкой на недоеденный торт, и мама коротко кивнула. Роза понимала, что мама особо за нее не переживает: в отличие от Хью, Роза не проводила все время, зарывшись с головой в учебники, и, если она однажды решила не участвовать во всеобщем веселье, в этом не было ничего страшного, потому что следующую возможность она вряд ли упустит. К тому же маму явно радовало, что Хью в кои-то веки оторвался от своих книжек и отрывается в компании живых людей.

И не кого-нибудь, а молодого человека своей сестры. Роза вздохнула и мельком взглянула на Скорпиуса, тут же об этом пожалев.

Его отец утверждал, что Скорпиус выглядит комично. Но Розе было все равно, что его темно-синяя атласная мантия помялась и на ней виднелась пара-тройка пятен от сливочного пива. Все равно, что он невпопад подпевал «Ведуньям». Все равно, что танцевал он еще хуже, чем папа. Просто так получилось, что за десять месяцев Роза не научилась смотреть на Скорпиуса без мысли: «Почему в нем невозможно найти что-то дурное?».

Бок о бок с этой мыслью шли диаметрально противоположные, а именно: постоянные сомнения в себе и дурацкое стремление стать лучше. Последнее мучало Розу и раньше, но раньше она в себе практически не сомневалась. По всем законам жанра она должна бы возненавидеть Скорпиуса за то, что он пробудил в ней эти проклятые сомнения, но Роза действовала наперекор подобным законам и поэтому была Скорпиусу так же благодарна, как и тетушке Флёр.

Зажигательную песню «Ведуний» сменила магловская музыка – Роза узнала любимую группу Лили. Кто бы сомневался, что она и на свадьбе двоюродной сестры найдет способ включить своих корейцев – или от кого они там с подружкой тащились. Джеймс демонстративно закатил глаза и направился было к сестре, чтобы отчитать ее за шалость, но Тедди с Вик вовремя его окликнули. Роза знала, как давно они ждали этот день и опасались любой стычки, даже самой невинной.

Закат опускался стремительно, и небо над шатром уже казалось не сиреневым, а иссиня-фиолетовым. В шатер впорхнули крошечные феи, держа в руках факелы – пастельно-лиловое, лавандовое и фиалковое пламя размером с фалангу мизинца. Они устремились к потолку и выстроились в буквы «Т» и «В», как будто два огромных подвесных канделябра со множеством миниатюрных свеч.

– Каждая твоя фотография… на-на-на-на, на-на-на-на-а-на-а-а, – напевая себе под нос, к столику, где сидела Роза, подлетела Лили. Оперевшись локтями, она склонилась над столиком и высунула язык. – Так, Роза, Альбус, что с лицами, почему не танцуем?

«Спасибо, Лили, что напомнила, кто сидит напротив меня», – раздраженно подумала Роза. Судя по тому, с какой брезгливостью Ал скорчил гримасу, он был с ней полностью солидарен.

Целый день они с Алом, заранее специально не договариваясь, делали вид, что их друг для друга не существует. Так обоим было легче, хотя Роза не смогла бы сразу ответить, зачем это Алу. А вот почему _ей_ проще, когда она не замечала двоюродного брата…

Тут, наверное, большую роль сыграла ее склонность к мнительности. На четвертом курсе Альбус просто игнорировал ее попытки с ним помириться – искренние попытки, стоит уточнить. На пятом – до того, как она согласилась на свидание со Скорпом, – продолжил их не замечать с таким же упорством, хотя, по логике вещей, к этому моменту ему должно было уже надоесть. А после того, как она стала встречаться с его лучшим другом, и вовсе негласно объявил ее врагом народа. Он демонстративно отказывался идти с ними в Хогсмид, хотя Роза была и рада: вообще странно, что Скорпиус хотел, чтобы Ал сопровождал их _на свидании_. Недовольно цокал, когда Скорпиус робко предлагал – по просьбе Розы – на одно занятие поменяться партнерами по зельеварению. Мог внезапно встать из-за стола в Большом зале, не закончив завтракать, обедать или ужинать, если за слизеринский стол подсаживалась Роза.

Стоило Розе начать отношения со Скорпиусом, как в глазах Ала она перешла из категории «ну и что, что ты тут?» в «жаль, что ты тут». Даже если отбросить всю поганую мнительность Розы, назвать это всего лишь совпадением не представлялось возможным.

Впрочем, Роза готова была бы все стерпеть, если бы в конце шестого курса не стала замечать одно мелкое, почти ничтожное изменение в поведении Скорпиуса.

Он встречал ее такой же лучезарной улыбкой и крепкими объятиями, все так же неотрывно ее слушал, о чем бы она ему ни рассказывала, все так же уверенно отвечал на ее поцелуи. Но при этом его слова и действия не были преисполнены прежним благоговением, которое когда-то ее и зацепило. Которое, если она была с собой честна, вызывало в ней более бурную реакцию, чем его прикосновения.

У Розы был выбор, кого во всем винить: себя или Ала. (Скорпиус был по умолчанию невиновен, потому что невинность и невиновность, по убеждению Розы, в данном случае были синонимами.)

Сейчас она остановилась на том, что, безусловно, виновата сама, и, благодаря тетушке Флёр, уже работала над устранением проблемы. Но как она вообще могла допустить, что и другой вариант вероятен?

Ответ был, по ее мнению, абсолютно логичен. Альбус ревновал, а Скорпиус все видел и переживал. Но, несмотря на еще один повод окончательно рассориться с Алом, Роза предпочла оставить все как есть – хотя бы потому, что не хотела волновать их с Алом родителей, – и сконцентрировать внимание на втором варианте.

– Лилилу, иди обратно пляши под своих китайцев, – пробурчал Ал. Нотки раздражения в его голосе, «Лилилу» и «китайцы» четко говорили о том, что Лили будет лучше поскорее отсюда убраться. Правда, он должен был знать, что это сестру только заведет.

– Ты… – начала Лили, чтобы, конечно же, самой сказать, куда Алу стоит отправиться, но Роза сразу была на низком старте.

– Лили, мы еще тортик не доели, посмотри, – Роза указала на свою тарелку, где кусочек торта был изрядно покромсан вилкой, и на тарелку Ала с жалкими остатками бисквита, в которых Ал то и дело лениво ковырялся. – Это во-первых. А во-вторых, торт – пища тяжелая, поэтому сразу пойти и танцевать нам будет трудно. В-третьих, ты уже к нам подходила…

Закатив глаза, Лили выпрямилась и скрестила руки на груди:

– Ну да, ну да. Не занудствуй. Ал, тебе стоит поблагодарить Розу за такой логичный ответ. – Ал скептически приподнял бровь, не сводя сердитого взгляда с сестры, но его щеки, и так раскрасневшиеся из-за двух бокалов огневиски, побагровели. – Она явно у Скорпиуса научилась. Весело, да? Они встречаются всего год, а она уже научилась. А ты за шесть лет так и _не ш-ш-шмог_. – И, пока Ал не успел придумать, как остроумнее огрызнуться, Лили развернулась и побежала обратно на танцпол.

Мысленно похвалив себя за то, что смогла относительно безболезненно остановить потенциальную перепалку, Роза вернулась к варварскому способу изучения торта вилкой. Скорп однажды рассказывал ей, как это называется у маглов, которые режут мертвых людей. Открытие? Раскрытие?..

– Ты бы перестала вскрывать бедный торт. Если не съешь один скромный кусочек, менее жирной ты от этого не станешь.

«Вскрытие». Точно.

– Ты бы перестал пытаться меня задеть. От этого Скорпиус меньше встречаться со мной не станет, – процедила Роза сквозь зубы, отпустив вилку, и та со звоном приземлилась на тарелку.

Глупо было предполагать, что, после того как Лили не дала Алу возможности на себе отыграться, он оставит это без последствий. Особенно с учетом того, что Ал был подвыпивший. Роза должна была догадаться или, по крайней мере, не отбрасывать этот вариант развития событий как недопустимый. Но сегодня Роза была слишком поглощена своими проблемами.

На которых Ал так умело сосредоточил внимание.

Перед глазами все то ли поплыло, то ли зарябило – понять Роза не успела. Но она успела боковым зрением заметить, как рука Ала рванула к правому карману мантии.

– _Протего!_ – резко поднявшись, выкрикнула Роза, и вокруг нее образовался крепкий магический щит, который разбился вторым заклятием Ала. – _Протего!.. Протего_ _!_ – Роза не знала, откуда в ней взялась такая быстрая реакция. Наверное, досталась от папы, бывшего аврора. Ей вообще многое от него досталось.

Ал беспорядочно швырял в ее щиты проклятие за проклятием – она даже не всегда понимала какое, потому что невербальными заклинаниями он владел лучше всех на курсе (она не понимала почему). Он смотрел ей прямо в глаза, с тем же презрением и отвращением, как и в сентябре на поле для квиддича, и на этот раз, надеялась Роза, в ее взгляде он видел отражение своих чувств. С каждым стремительным взмахом волшебной палочки выражение его лица мрачнело, нет, _свирепело_ , но Роза не сомневалась, что отвечала ему ровно точно так же.

Она слабо помнила, как ей на помощь поспешили родители, всевозможные дяди и тети, Скорпиус. Как мама с папой легко поставили между ними второй, более мощный щит, а дядя Гарри повязал Ала заклинанием. Как устало упала на колени, дрожа с головы до ног, пока тетя Джинни пыталась влить в горло Алу успокоительное. Как слышала порывистые всхлипы Ала и безуспешно сдерживала свои.

Ей не было смысла воевать с Алом по-настоящему. Им, в принципе, не за что – и не за кого – было бороться, потому что все уже было распределено. Ал _должен_ был это понимать. Не просто же так он предпочел ее игнорировать? А их сегодняшняя стычка была всего лишь результатом того, что оба потеряли над собой контроль и оступились. И это была разовая акция, которая больше не повторится, потому что им обоим не выгодно.

Феи, сначала испуганно разлетевшиеся в разные стороны из-за шумихи, постепенно возвращались к потолку шатра, пока наконец не выстроились в три буквы: «б», «л» и «я». Удивительно, но никто разгонять их не стал.

**_март 2024_ **

– Спокойной ночи, мам, пап!

Роза приподняла бровь, глядя, как Хьюго по очереди обнимает родителей. Он был ярым противником всех этих «телячьих нежностей» – так он осмеливался называть даже объятия бабушки Молли, пока она не слышит. Но сегодня он сам потянулся к родителям. Розу он, правда, обнимать не стал, а только равнодушно бросил: «Удачи, сестренка», перед тем как ускользнуть в свою комнату, провожаемый смятенными взглядами родителей.

– Что с ним такое? – спросила мама, открывая дверь в спальню Розы. Папа пожал плечами.

– Радуется, что отчитывать будут не его, а меня, – пробормотала Роза и, качая головой, следом за родителями зашла в комнату.

– Ты же знаешь, Роза, что никто не будет тебя ругать, – мама села на кровать Розы, жестом приглашая ее сесть рядом, а папу – с другой стороны. – Мы беспокоимся за тебя. Рон?..

В отличие от мамы, папа избегал взгляда Розы, предпочитая изучать свои носки. Он присел рядом с ней и осторожно обнял ее за плечи. Роза чувствовала, как подрагивает его рука, но ее тело трясло сильнее.

В последнее время она испытывала эту дрожь регулярно, а после изнуряющих дежурств, которые входили в обязанности старосты школы, – еще и головокружение. Все это удавалось перебить сушеными жаброслями, но Роза старалась ими не злоупотреблять – всегда лучше поберечься, хоть и Доми уверяла, что они не вызывают привыкание.

Конечно, был и более простой способ избавиться от этих неприятностей – поесть в неположенное время. Но тщательно выверенный график приема пищи ни в коем случае нельзя было нарушать, если Роза хотела добиться своей цели. Первой цели она достигла еще в январе, но отношение Скорпиуса к ней не поменялось, казалось, он только сильнее отдалялся, и поэтому ей пришлось повысить планку и ужесточить режим.

К сожалению, с ужесточением режима привычная усталость переросла в постоянную слабость, приправленную паршивой дрожью и ощущением разбитости. Конечно, жабросли бы помогли, но Роза была разумной девушкой, не прибегающей каждый раз к крайним мерам.

– Заноза, это все мини-Малфой? – прервал минутное молчание папа.

Роза напряглась и мысленно выругалась, понимая, что папа почувствует ее напряжение, – руку с ее плеча он не опустил.

– Рон, не надо…

– Нет, это все я, – перебила маму Роза. Она тряхнула плечом, убирая ладонь папы, и поднялась с кровати. Развернувшись к родителям, она начала тем же голосом, как когда нужно было уговорить Хью послушаться. Размеренно, негромко, но твердо. – Мам, пап, я не вижу никакой проблемы. Я…

– Ты смотрелась в зеркало? Ты правда считаешь, что _это_ – не проблема? – мама резко встала с кровати и взяла руки Розы в свои. Закатив глаза, Роза попыталась высвободиться, но мама крепко схватила ее за запястья. – Я понимаю, что ты взрослая и можешь делать что захочешь, но ты наш ребенок, и мы не можем не переживать. Ты хочешь, чтобы мы с папой тебя связали и насильно отправили в Мунго на обследование? Прямо сейчас, когда у тебя Ж.А.Б.А. через два месяца? А мы можем, и, знаешь, ни я, ни папа не поколеблемся и секунды, если это окажется единственным возможным выходом. Потому что это вопрос твоего здоровья.

Роза редко слышала, как мама кого-то умоляла. Может, только папу, когда они ругались? Нет, то скорее было легкое раздражение. Или Хью, когда он надолго запирался у себя в комнате? Но и это больше напоминало мягкую строгость. А сейчас Роза отчетливо чувствовала, что мама вот-вот расплачется. Ее голос не подрагивал – наоборот, она говорила с поразительной твердостью, но в этой твердости прослеживалось отчаяние.

Мама ни разу не плакала, когда ссорилась с папой. Мама не плакала, когда «Ведьмополихрен» публиковал об их семье грязные сплетни. В слезах Роза застала маму всего четырежды: когда десять лет назад у папы подозревали драконью оспу, когда на третьем курсе Роза впервые свалилась с метлы и сломала шесть ребер, когда в том же году у ее мамы обнаружили страшный магловский вирус, когда на прошлое Рождество Хью серьезно отравился неправильно сваренным зельем.

Папа тут же пододвинулся к маме и заключил ее в объятия. Мама опустила голову ему на плечо, а папа поглаживал ее по волосам и нашептывал, что все обязательно наладится.

«Лучше бы так же ее успокаивал, когда вы с ней ругаетесь, вместо того чтобы спорить», – горько подумала Роза.

Смотреть на родителей было больно, но не потому, что они сейчас представляли собой довольно жалкое зрелище (хотя думать о родителях как о «жалком зрелище» недостойно). Если бы не ее эгоистичные _цели_ , этот разговор между ними никогда бы и не состоялся. Вряд ли родители сейчас специально разыгрывали перед ней спектакль (очередная недостойная мысль), пытаясь надавить на жалость, совесть – да на что угодно, только чтобы Роза почувствовала себя виноватой. А ей надоело чувствовать себя виноватой, испытывать стыд и все в этом роде – на-до-е-ло! Да все, что она делала последние два года, было исключительно для того, чтобы перестать мучиться чувством вины! Стоило избавиться от одной причины, как следующая появлялась незамедлительно. И так до бесконечности.

Роза попыталась отвести взгляд от мамы и папы, найти что-нибудь в комнате, на чем можно было бы сосредоточиться, пока они не успокоятся. «Общую теорию перевода древних рун», раскрытую на параграфе о передаче имен собственных? Нет, это напоминало ей о досадной смысловой ошибке в последнем переводе. Тканевый пенал с летающими квоффлами? Нет, там были спрятаны остатки гранулированных жаброслей, которых ей, с одной стороны, сейчас так не хватало, с другой – допустимое в сутки количество она уже приняла. Планировщик домашних заданий, давний подарок мамы? Тоже не подходит: между страниц она хранила пергамент с расписанием приема пищи.

Продуманное до мелочей расписание, в которое сегодняшний ужин никак не вписывался. Роза не могла нарушить собственные правила. Но ее категорический отказ ужинать спровоцировал реакцию, которую она не ожидала. Мама не стала, как раньше, вздыхать на тему того, что стресс из-за Ж.А.Б.А. неизбежен и у кого-то он может проявляться потерей нескольких килограммов. Она многозначительно переглянулась с папой и попросила Розу хотя бы посидеть с ними, пока они ужинают. Видимо, надеялась, что Роза сдастся, но Роза была непоколебимой в достижении своих целей.

После ужина родители поставили ее перед фактом, что им нужно «серьезно поговорить». Как с маленькой, ну правда.

Лучше бы они друг с другом «серьезно поговорили». Учитывая, что с Рождества их проклятые ссоры возобновились (Роза насчитала целых две), поговорить им бы ни разу не мешало.

А вообще, все ведь и началось с этих перепалок. Если бы родители не ругались, Роза бы не додумалась до решения, последствия которого оказались настолько долгоиграющими, что преследовали ее до сих пор.

– Это все вы виноваты! – выпалила Роза. Родители отпрянули друг от друга. Протерев глаза тыльной стороной ладони, мама недоверчиво нахмурилась, а папа просто ошарашенно уставился на Розу. – Удивлены? Да-да, мам, пап, все ради вас. Вы никогда не задумывались, какие чувства у детей вызывают скандалы родителей? – Глаза папы расширились еще сильнее, а мама, перестав хмуриться, то ли печально, то с облегчением выдохнула. Странная реакция. – Вы думали, мы не услышим? Сюрприз, пап: твои Заглушающие чары не всегда срабатывают. – Настала очередь папы испустить горестный вздох, а мама обреченно покачала головой. – Хью _плакал!_ Кто его успокаивал? Конечно я. Кто заново накладывал _Силенцио_ на вашу комнату? Конечно я! Нет, мам, знаешь, тебе всегда было не до нас, с тебя я даже ничего и не спрашиваю. Просто тогда и ты с меня ничего не спрашивай, хорошо?

Повисла неловкая пауза. Роза тяжело дышала. Она бы никогда не подумала, что ей придется воспитывать еще и родителей. Роли поменялись: теперь _она_ их отчитывала, а не наоборот. Теперь _они_ сидели перед ней с виноватыми лицами.

– Роза, иди сюда, – наконец мама нарушила молчание и, слегка отодвинувшись от папы, похлопала освободившееся место. – Ты права, мы виноваты.

«Что ж, молодцы, признание вины – первый шаг на пути к ее искуплению», – Роза вовремя себя одернула, чтобы не произнести это вслух.

Но признания все равно было недостаточно, чтобы Роза так просто взяла и сделала шаг им навстречу. Особенно после того маминого монолога с обвинениями.

– Мы виноваты в том, что вы были вынуждены это слышать, – мама бросила укоризненный взгляд на папу. – Конечно, вы бы все неправильно поняли. Так и получилось.

– Как это можно было _неправильно_ понять? Мам, да ты хоть понимаешь, что говоришь вообще? – фыркнула Роза.

– Следи, пожалуйста, как разговариваешь с мамой, Роза, – с нажимом произнес папа.

Роза напряглась: от него обычно не ожидаешь строгости. А сегодня поначалу все выглядело так, будто он позволял маме вести, хотя она была и не против, чтобы он вмешался.

А раз он вмешался, значит, Роза переступила все мыслимые и немыслимые грани и уже нет смысла сдерживаться.

И она пошла во все тяжкие:

– А _ты_ следил, как сам с ней разговариваешь?

Обида из-за вселенской, как ей казалось, несправедливости взяла верх над здравым смыслом, и Роза слабо контролировала, что и как она говорит. Да какая разница. Они заслужили.

– Роза! – мама резко поднялась с кровати. – Пойми, если мы сейчас спокойно не поговорим, мы ничего не решим и ты продолжишь на нас злиться.

– Как-то не похоже, что вы настроены на спокойный разговор…

– Так же, как и не было похоже, что мы с папой не ругались. А мы не ругались. Дядя Гарри тоже не сразу понял.

– Но что тогда?.. – Роза прикрыла глаза и покачала головой. Здраво в этом доме, видимо, не рассуждал никто, кроме нее. Во всяком случае, ситуация сейчас выглядела именно так.

– Сядь, пожалуйста, и мы объясним, – устало вздохнула мама и села обратно на кровать. Ситуация казалась такой абсурдной, что не просто выбивала Розу из колеи, а напрочь выбивала из нее остатки самоуважения. Она не могла, то есть _не должна_ была так легко сдаться, но все же вернулась на свое место между родителями. Мама с папой тут же ее обняли.

– Это правда были не ссоры, Роза, – продолжила мама. – По крайней мере, не какие-то крупные ссоры, из-за которых стоит переживать. Так, мелкие… перепалки, если хочешь. Я уже и не помню, когда мы с папой по-настоящему ссорились. Когда мы были значительно моложе, наверное. А то, что слышали вы, – это ерунда. То, без чего мы никогда не сможем. То, что нас в каком-то смысле поддерживает.

Мамины слова звучали складно, хотя представить себя на месте родителей Роза могла с трудом. Но, может быть, они говорили о разных вещах?

– А как вы… как вы поняли, что именно я имела в виду? Если это, как ты говоришь, не ссоры?

Мама грустно усмехнулась:

– Заглушающие чары. В других ситуациях мы их не накладываем. И еще… – мама запнулась, как будто обдумывая, стоит ли озвучивать следующую мысль.

Папа, очевидно поняв, к чему она клонит, предостерегающим тоном произнес:

– Гермиона…

– Ладно тебе, Рон, она взрослая. Мы накладываем Заглушающие чары, чтобы вы с Хью не слышали, что, м-м-м, следует за нашим, э-э-э, разговором, – смущенно закончила она.

И так запыхавшаяся из-за волнения Роза почувствовала, что щеки и уши начали пылать с новой силой. Мерлинова борода. Нет, на такое она _точно_ не подписывалась.

– Прости нас, пожалуйста. Жаль, Хью уже отправился спать… Но мы поговорим с ним отдельно.

Большое облегчение сразу после маминого объяснения улетучилось так же быстро, как и нагрянуло. Его сменило осознание того, что все-таки в первую очередь виновата была сама Роза. Это она неправильно поняла родителей, это она решила, что нужно принимать крайние меры. Безусловно, можно было оправдать себя тем, что родители признавали свою вину или что Хьюго был с ней солидарен, но… никто ведь не подталкивал ее к кардинальным решениям.

Если так подумать, оправдать можно было любой поступок, но Роза была сыта по горло оправданиями.

– Заноза… – неуверенно начал папа. – Но как связаны наши с мамой типа ссоры и эта твоя, э-э-э, диета?

Роза не понимала, что на нее нашло. Может, дело в том, что она перенервничала. Может, в том, что логичные логические цепочки в ее голове за такой короткий период времени успели несколько раз перестроиться. Может, ей просто нужно было поесть.

Она разрыдалась.

Накопившаяся обида вперемешку с разочарованием сдавливала грудную клетку так, что становилось трудно дышать. В горле застрял ком, в ушах звенело, перед глазами образовалась плотная пелена слез, а каждый всхлип сотрясал тело болезненными судорогами.

Мама тут же прижала ее к груди, а папа крепко обнял их обеих. Откуда-то издалека, сквозь туман Роза слышала, как что-то бесконтрольно мямлит, уткнувшись в мамино плечо, – отрывочные фразы, которые по отдельности несли мало смысла: «хотела… обратить внимание…», «его усердие», «все сработало», «вляпалась по уши», «Ал ненавидит».

В какой-то момент она почувствовала, как папа отпускает их с мамой и поднимается с кровати. Хлопок, через минуту – еще один, и папа снова был рядом, и мама, аккуратно наклонив голову Розы, прижимала к ее губам маленький пузырек со сладковатой пряной жидкостью. Папа прошептал: « _Экспекто патронум_ ».

Внезапно все вокруг прояснилось. Ком в горле будто растаял, пелена перед глазами растворилась, а грудь наполнило мягкое тепло, снимая напряжение. Розу стало слегка клонить в сон.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила мама и, вновь прижав ее к себе, поцеловала макушку.

– Как будто в меня влили тонну Умиротворяющего бальзама, – услышала Роза свой хриплый голос. Отстранившись от мамы, она повернулась к папе и улыбнулась: у него на коленях сидел серебристый джек-рассел-терьер, дружелюбно виляя хвостом. – И, кажется, согрели Патронусом, – Роза протянула руку, которую пес моментально обнюхал. Она ухмыльнулась: – Забавно, пап, он у тебя получается лучше, чем Заглушающие чары.

Несколько минут они сидели в тишине, которую изредка нарушала Роза, непроизвольно шмыгая носом. Она чувствовала на себе пристальные взгляды родителей и понимала, что их подбивает расспросить ее о том, что она пыталась рассказать, пока сотрясалась в рыданиях.

Наконец она смахнула оставшиеся слезы и сделала глубокий вдох, собираясь с силами и мыслями.

Родители ее больше не перебивали. Сосредоточив взгляд на пробоине в паркете, она рассказала все (почти все): как придумала план помирить родителей, как ходила на свидание со Скорпиусом, как мучилась угрызениями совести, как пыталась ослабить чувство вины, как поняла, что Скорпиусу нужна не она, как несколько месяцев не могла свыкнуться с этой мыслью и постоянно отгоняла ее как глупую.

– Я помню, как после той статьи в «Ведьмополихрене» об Але тетя Джинни устроила в редакции дуэль со Скитер. Из-за того, что они учинили ему такое своеобразное признание без его согласия. И это правильно! Но тогда все как-то… легко, что ли, согласились с тем, что остальное в статье – полная чушь. Да и сам Ал делал вид, что Скитер все выдумала. Но это не так! И я это видела, хотя поверить боялась. А сейчас… – она застонала и спрятала лицо в ладонях. – Сейчас, по-хорошему, мне нужно расстаться со Скорпиусом, и это _я_ должна его бросить, потому что он не решится никогда! Он такой добрый и такой понимающий, он боится меня ранить – все видят. Но я не могу просто так взять и передать его в руки Алу, потому что Ала я знаю. И я столько раз уже видела, как он на пустом месте причинял Скорпу боль. Он вообще не задумывается, как себя ведет! Я не могу это допустить, Скорп заслуживает… заслуживает… лучшего! Он заслуживает добра, он через столько всего прошел. И тут отчасти виновата тоже я. Я не знаю. Я просто не знаю, что мне делать. И... _можно_ ли еще что-то сделать.

Впервые за многие месяцы Роза почувствовала, будто с плеч падает тяжелая ноша. Достаточно было всего лишь выговориться и, признав поражение, попросить помощи. Она бы, наверное, сделала это и раньше, но сомневалась, что может так доверять родителям. А кому, если не родителям, и правда? Можно было бы Скорпиусу – если бы проблема главным образом не касалась его самого.

– Что-то сделать можно всегда. – Роза подняла взгляд: вопреки ожиданиям, мама не улыбалась подбадривающе, не смотрела на Розу с сочувствием. Она просто говорила, так, будто ее слова были сами собой разумеющимися. – Главное – правильно начать.

Роза была готова.

**_20 апреля 2024_ **

Вернувшись в школу, Роза уже была на верном пути. 

После того как она во всем призналась, разговор с родителями продолжался еще около часа, в течение которого им удалось наметить план дальнейших действий. Роза позволила себе, вопреки прежним сомнениям, полностью довериться маме с папой – возможно, значительную роль сыграла усталость. На следующий день Роза прошла полное обследование в Мунго и побывала на первом приеме у психоцелителя. Теперь чувства и прочую дрянь нужно было не просто анализировать, но еще и проговаривать вслух. Проклятые новые направления в целительстве, которые волшебники подглядели у маглов.

К радости родителей, ситуация оказалась далеко не такой запущенной, как они боялись. К радости Розы, закрывать ее в Мунго никто не стал. (Родители даже разрешили ей остаться в сборной Гриффиндора – Розе удалось убедить их, что квиддич помогает ей чувствовать себя бодрее.)

Иногда Роза будто выныривала из реальности, где видела несуществующую проблему, в реальность, где осознавала, что настоящая проблема совсем в другом. По словам целителя Андерсена, это указывало, что с той реальностью она пока только… знакомится.

– Истинная удача, что знакомство не переросло в тесную дружбу. Истинная удача! – качая головой, довольно заключил целитель на первом сеансе.

На каникулах она встретилась с ним еще четыре раза, но этого было, увы, мало: Роза подслушала, как целитель Андерсен говорил обеспокоенным родителям, что «работы тут на полгодика, а то и годик». Мама договорилась с директором Макгонагалл, что по возвращении в школу Роза будет два раза в неделю вечером через камин в ее кабинете отправляться в Мунго.

Наверное, удачно, что эти вечера по странному стечению обстоятельств совпадали с вечерами, которые они со Скорпиусом обычно проводили в коридоре за картиной со жмыром. Очень удачно.

Особенно потому, что родители согласились с выводом, который она так долго не хотела принимать: со Скорпиусом она должна расстаться.

– Проблема не только в том, к чему привели эти отношения. А в том, как они начались: с обмана. Будет правильным хотя бы признаться Скорпиусу, что ты поначалу совсем не хотела с ним встречаться, – говорила мама. – Но, учитывая то, что мы имеем сейчас, сомневаюсь, что этого будет достаточно.

– Дорогая, ты как будто на министерском заседании, – еле сдерживал неуместную улыбку папа. – А с общей мыслью так-то согласен. Рози, мы все видели, как вы с Алом «любите» друг друга, – он показал в воздухе кавычки. – Не буду читать нотации, что вы родственники и такого быть не должно… всяко бывает. У нас тоже когда-то было… Но все можно исправить. Думаю, если ты закончишь с Малфоем вот это вот, Ал закончит беситься, что ли. Если эта фигня между вами действительно только из-за Малфоя.

– И за Скорпиуса не нужно так сильно переживать, – добавила мама. – Ты не думала, что Альбус может причинять ему боль в ответ, инстинктивно? Просто потому, что Скорпиус причиняет боль Альбусу, встречаясь с тобой?

Думала. (Роза всегда думала, и часто это создавало проблемы.) Но с Алом никогда нельзя было знать наверняка. Или можно, но еще никто не знал его настолько хорошо. Поэтому оставалось надеяться, что на этот раз Роза начнет все правильно.

Скорпиус, будучи, как всегда, предельно тактичным, не задавал лишних вопросов, когда она сказала ему, что со встречами в их любимом коридоре придется повременить. Все равно чувствуя необходимость хоть как-то объясниться, она пожаловалась, что с обязанностями старосты времени на подготовку к Ж.А.Б.А. катастрофически не хватает, – что, в принципе, не было откровенной ложью.

Он ничего не спрашивал и тогда, когда Роза, собравшись с духом, выпалила отрепетированные слова: «Двадцатого Хогсмид, и нам нужно будет серьезно поговорить. В десять минут одиннадцатого, как обычно». Он только заметно расслабился и ответил, что да, обязательно.

Роза ни секунды не колебалась, выбирая дату. Казалось абсолютно естественным закончить все там же, где и началось. Она упомянула это еще в разговоре с родителями, которые тогда восхищенно переглянулись. После того как она, нахмурившись, поинтересовалась, в чем причина их восторга, мама ответила: «У тебя все оказалось настолько… продуманным».

Лишь бы эта продуманность хоть как-то помогла.

С такими мыслями в субботу утром Роза шла по практически пустым хогвартским коридорам. Большая часть учеников, начиная с третьего курса, отправилась в Хогсмид, кто-то предпочел отоспаться, а некоторые особо ответственные старшекурсники активно готовились к экзаменам. Среди последних должна была оказаться и Роза, если бы сегодня ее не ждало более ответственное дело. Впрочем, ничего не мешало приняться за зубрежку после разговора со Скорпиусом… если этот разговор морально ее не убьет.

Крепко держа капюшон мантии-невидимки, которую она сама когда-то помогала папе проверять, Роза чаще, чем обычно, оглядывалась по сторонам. Неважно, что коридоры в целом пустовали, – лучше перестраховаться. Розе никогда не хотелось, чтобы кто-то увидел, как она идет на, м-м-м, менее публичные встречи со Скорпиусом.

Кабинет заклинаний, гобелен с пьянствующими монахами, Зал трофеев, старое зеркало-проход, картина с серым жмыром, « _Репелло_ » и…

И вот Роза, сама того не заметив, оказалась в спальне Слизерина для семикурсников. В комнате, которую обычно заливал мягкий зеленоватый свет, сегодня было непривычно темно, словно Роза пришла не в десять, а в шесть утра. Можно было бы задаться вопросом, что произошло, но Роза была слишком сосредоточена на задании.

Скорпиус встретил ее равнодушным кивком, но Розу это не смутило – почему абсолютно естественное поведение Скорпиуса вообще кого-то должно смущать? Она не спеша подошла к нему, обвила руками шею и крепко поцеловала – и ничего страшного, что Скорпиус даже не попытался ей ответить.

Ее бы полностью устроило, если бы так продолжалось вечно: она берет все в свои руки – во всех смыслах, лепит из него то, что хочется видеть ей, а не то, что ожидают от нее остальные, наслаждается результатом собственных стараний. Наслаждается, как _другие_ наслаждаются – восхищаются! – ее усилиями.

О ноги ласково терся Мурлин, жмыр Ала, который обычно на Розу шипел, почти как сам Ал, но сегодня Розой все должны были восхищаться, и Мурлин не исключение.

Спустя две долгих минуты, которые на самом деле могли оказаться секундами, Роза посмотрела на результат своей кропотливой работы: Скорпиус тяжело дышал, впившись в нее пылким взглядом; волосы взлохмачены, на щеках рваными пятнами проступил румянец, а из нижней губы в любой момент потечет кровь. Идеально.

Идеальным было и то, что в следующее мгновение они оба оказались без одежды, – она просто взяла и пропала, и тут Розе опять не помешало бы спросить себя, как такое могло случиться, но сейчас перед ней стояли более важные задачи.

«Так, а когда одна задача превратилась в несколько?» – будто бы издалека прозвучал подозрительно знакомый голос в голове, но Роза предпочла его не замечать. Можно было бы спросить, с какой стати с ней вообще разговаривает какой-то _голос_ , – она же не сумасшедшая, чтобы слышать голоса.

Если бы она была сумасшедшей, ее бы уже давно положили в Мунго, но сейчас лежала она в кровати в слизеринской спальне: вон, изумрудный бархатный полог, который Скорпиус не стал задергивать, – все равно в комнате никого нет. Сквозь мутно-зеленую воду Черного озера просачивались лучи утреннего солнца, поигрывая на серебристой бахроме и на светлых прядях Скорпиуса, который мирно посапывал рядом с Розой.

Хм, кажется, только недавно в спальне было темно?

«Так, а это и не спальня», – продолжал назойливый голос, и Роза уже думала ему ответить, заставить его угомониться, но теперь она действительно находилась не в спальне. Кровать ощутимо сузилась, на месте полога появилась перегородка из голубого батиста, теплые зеленоватые лучи сменились резким холодным светом ламп в палатах Мунго. Скорпиус уже не спал, хотя все еще был рядом с Розой.

– Почему я в Мунго?! – Роза попыталась встать с кровати – с койки! – но почувствовала, как ее от плеч до лодыжек сковывают невидимые ремни. Что-то явно пошло не так, и было поздно отрицать очевидное, но можно попробовать узнать, что произошло.

– Потому что ты сумасшедшая, – на этот раз голос прозвучал не у Розы в голове, и она поняла, почему он изначально казался таким знакомым.

У края перегородки стоял, довольно ухмыляясь, Хьюго.

– С чего ты… откуда… да нет же! – Непонимание ситуации душило Розу сильнее, чем волшебные ремни, которые теперь давили и на горло, не позволяя хотя бы приподнять голову. – Скорпиус!

Но Скорпиус больше не лежал у нее под боком. Одетый в ядовито-зеленую мантию целителя, он стоял по правую руку от Хью и, торопливо что-то записывая на пергаменте, монотонно бубнил под нос какие-то не известные Розе термины. Как такое вообще возможно, если они еще даже школу не закончили?

– Он тебе не «Скорпиус», он «целитель Малфой-Поттер», – Хью презрительно ухмылялся, с весельем во взгляде наблюдая за тщетными попытками Розы высвободиться из-под ремней. Но чем чаще она дергалась, тем крепче они ее сдерживали.

«Малфой-Поттер». А _это_ как возможно? Но нет, на безымянном пальце левой руки Скорпиуса и правда поблескивало платиновое кольцо, украшенное изумрудами. А в следующую секунду у него за спиной появился Ал и обнял его за талию, собственнически прижимая к груди; на его левой руке можно было заметить идентичное кольцо. Скорпиус отбросил пергамент в сторону, словно мусор, и, расслабленно улыбаясь, положил голову на плечо Алу.

– Видишь? Твоему целителю на тебя наплевать, – посмеивался Хьюго. – Останешься тут до конца своих дней, если только родители не вызволят, но, боюсь, и им все равно…

Все казалось слишком абсурдным. Наверное, такое могло привидеться разве что во сне, и Роза попыталась было себя ущипнуть, но ее запястья тут же парализовало: их будто приклеило к жестким простыням. Прекрасно.

Она с силой зажмурилась, не переставая надеяться, что сможет проснуться. Сомнений, что это все – дурацкий сон, практически не оставалось, хотя она совсем не помнила, чтобы ложилась спать.

Когда она открыла глаза, вместо Ала со Скорпиусом у перегородки теперь стояли мама с папой, а Хьюго локтями опирался о переднюю спинку кровати, нависая прямо над головой Розы. В нос ударил терпкий запах сушеных жаброслей, и Роза закашлялась.

– Ты осознаешь, как ты нас позоришь, Роза? – разочарованно качала головой мама. – Ты же дочь лучших друзей Гарри Поттера! Дочь министра! Что напишет «Пророк»? Я буду вынуждена покинуть пост!

– Магазин начнут обходить стороной! – присоединился к горестным вздохам мамы папа. – Роза-заноза, выход для нас тут только один – отказаться от тебя!

– Да они _уже_ от тебя отказались, – удовлетворенно прошептал на ухо Розе Хью.

Смысла спорить с этими карикатурами на настоящих людей Роза не видела. Она не понимала как, но знала, что у них всегда найдется логичный и язвительный ответ.

И все же, несмотря на то что Роза давала себе отчет, что видит сейчас какой-то нелепый сон, она не могла контролировать свои чувства и ощущения. Ехидный тон Хьюго, равнодушие Скорпиуса, показное презрение родителей заставляли сердце сжиматься по-настоящему. И жгучая боль, когда невидимые ремни с каждым случайным движением въедались в кожу до кровавых мозолей, вызывала реальные слезы.

«Не слушай, что они говорят, не замечай, боль тоже ненастоящая, это просто сон, скоро ты проснешься и все кончится, все обязательно кончится», – уговаривала она себя мысленно.

– Почему же ненастоящая? Посмотри на эти ссадины, – словно прочитав ее мысли, упрямо настаивал Хьюго. Он поднял волшебную палочку и направил ее на правый висок Розы: – А сейчас будет еще больней.

И Роза почувствовала, как висок будто пронзает тысяча ледяных игл. От ослепляющей боли ей хотелось кричать, но ее, кажется, лишили голоса, и она просто беззвучно открывала рот, точно рыба, выброшенная на берег.

«Сейчас я проснусь, и все прекратится, все обязательно прекратится», – пыталась сосредоточиться на этой мысли Роза, насколько позволяли мучения.

– Вот какой неуклюжей надо быть, чтобы поскользнуться на ровном месте? – потирая колени, Роза встала с холодного каменного пола в коридоре за картиной со жмыром. Возможно, аукалась продолжительная слабость, но Роза уже несколько недель с ней активно боролась.

Да и какая разница? С кем не бывает, поскользнулась. Сейчас стоило сконцентрироваться на более важном деле.

Роза взглянула на часы: Годрик, пять минут двенадцатого! То есть у нее ровно пять минут для того, чтобы вовремя добраться до гостиной Слизерина, а она еще даже не вышла из пещеры жмыра. Сегодня они договорились встретиться не в их обычное время – десять-десять – а на шестьдесят минут позже. Почему, правда, Роза не помнила.

У входа в гостиную Слизерина Скорпиус ее не ждал.

– Мерлинова… – выругалась Роза, забыв, что вообще-то находится под мантией-невидимкой. Но по пути ей везло: практически не встречались другие ученики, а подземелья и вовсе пустовали. Может, повезет и сейчас?

Может, Скорпиус не пришел не потому, что забыл, – это было первой мыслью Розы – а потому, что не посчитал нужным. Может, он таким образом давал ей понять, что не хочет иметь с ней больше ничего общего.

Нет, не время для угнетающих мыслей. И плевать на меры предосторожности. Роза назвала пароль, и часть стены отъехала в сторону, открывая небольшой проход. Задержав дыхание и стараясь не издать лишнего звука, Роза ступила в проем и облегчением выдохнула: в гостиной, на удивление, не было ни души. Что ж, если так удачно началось, вдруг так же и закончится?

Она быстро добралась до спальни семикурников Слизерина, но сразу открыть дверь не решилась. Проклятые сомнения.

«Нет-нет-нет, план есть план, запасного не придумали, а сомнения – не для гриффиндорцев», – ее голос в голове звучал вполне убедительно.

– Скорпиус? – в реальности ее голос был гораздо более неуверенным. Черт.

– Роза! – Скорпиус вскочил с кровати и начал искать ее взглядом. Он выглядел почти так же, как в конце их прежних встреч: волосы во все стороны, порозовевшие щеки, яркие зрачки. Нет, это всего лишь вид взволнованного человека, а ее восприятие уже настолько исказилось, что порождало только дурные ассоциации.

– Да, я на пару минут задержалась, прости, – пролепетала она извинения, скидывая мантию-невидимку на кресло рядом с кроватью.

Все шло наперекор плану. Даже голос ее предавал.

– Ничего-ничего! – поспешно успокоил ее Скорпиус. – Ты… ты хотела что-то обсудить?

«Ты сама хотела этих радикальных мер. Справляйся. И не мнись».

– Да, я… – не медлить в этой ситуации было трудно, но Роза верить в себя не прекращала. – Нам нужно расстаться.

Скорпиус грустно улыбнулся и кивнул:

– Да, нужно.


	3. Часть III

**_20 апреля 2024_ **

Альбусу всегда хотелось казаться не таким, кто он на самом деле.

Поначалу это было связано с тем, что его постоянно сравнивали с отцом. Может быть, именно поэтому он неосознанно подавлял свои магические способности и прослыл «сквибом из Слизерина».

А потом в его голову подселили безумную, обреченную на провал идею.

И вот сейчас он был готов подавить в себе себя.

**_10 июня 2022_ **

Все началось ближе к концу пятого курса.

К тому моменту «сквиб из Слизерина» успел молча разубедить всех, что это не самое приятное прозвище далеко от правды, и покорил двух-трех преподавателей тем, что они обозвали «природным талантом Поттеров». Альбус не стал спорить, что талант тут ни при чем, – просто события четвертого года обучения оказались для него своего рода переломным моментом, когда чужие насмешки и завышенные ожидания отодвинулись на второй план и больше не мешали ему полностью сосредоточиться на учебе. В конце концов, он учился не для других, а для себя, и ничего никому доказывать был не обязан – а если кому и стоило, то лишь самому себе. Простая правда, осознать которую он смог, только пережив эмоциональное потрясение.

Жизнь разделилась на до и после приключений с маховиком, но Альбус нисколько не возражал и был бы бесконечно счастлив, если бы так продолжалось и дальше. Ничто не доставляло ему такого удовольствия, как плыть по течению, не сомневаясь в завтрашнем дне и не сжимаясь в ожидании сюрпризов. Сюрпризы – это скорее для Джеймса, у кого вечно наготове волшебная палочка и горстка шуток с едкой прослойкой. Не зря он готовился пойти по стопам отца и наслаждаться выматывающей работой в Аврорате – там, как и в Хогвартсе, он будет чувствовать себя как рыба в воде; там, как и в Хогвартсе, в нем будут души не чаять; там, как и в Хогвартсе, его будут носить на руках как старшего сына знаменитого Гарри Поттера. Никто и не сомневался, что Аврорат для Джеймса станет приятным продолжением Хогвартса. От одной только мысли Альбуса выворачивало.

Безусловно, если бы не путешествия во времени, он бы не так скоро помирился с отцом и не остался бы в более-менее сносных отношениях с братом, но он никогда, никому и ни под каким Круциатусом не признался бы, что это и было его целью.

Нет, он бы предпочел в глазах других представать черствым, бездушным, самоуверенным и эгоистичным, но ему ж никто не поверит… а потом сами будут виноваты. Хоть и правы.

Сдача С.О.В. проходила практически безболезненно – спасибо новоявленной уверенности в себе, утомительной зубрежке по ночам вместе со Скорпиусом и «Успокоительным упокоительным» из «Всевозможных волшебных вредилок». Оставался письменный экзамен по истории магии, и Альбус не сомневался, что сдаст в худшем случае на «Выше ожидаемого»: история магия была любимым предметом Скорпиуса, а Скорпиус настоял на том, чтобы с февраля каждую пятницу (а потом каждую среду и пятницу, каждый понедельник, среду и пятницу…) вместе заниматься по волшебным карточкам. Альбус согласился – отчасти потому, что был не в силах отказать другу, отчасти потому, что сам хотел как следует подготовиться.

Но во время завтрака Скорпиус, вполголоса повторяя предпосылки третьей гоблинской войны и ковыряясь вилкой в яичнице, внезапно замер и перевел взгляд с бокала нетронутого тыквенного сока на Альбуса, который потягивал уже третью чашку кофе.

– Я сейчас вернусь, – прошептал он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Альбуса и спешно ретировался в сторону гриффиндорского стола.

Альбус пожал плечами. Было слишком очевидно, зачем Скорпиус побежал к гриффиндорцам.

Чрезмерного упорства друга Альбус не понимал. Но он готов был закрыть глаза на любую его глупость, если, после того как Скорпиус в очередной раз позовет на свидание Розу Грейнджер-Уизли, ее отказ вкупе с колкостью поможет ему справиться с предэкзаменационным мандражом. И, разумеется, ждать Скорпиуса не стоило: когда Роза посылала его на все четыре стороны, Скорпиус предпочитал на несколько минут выходить во двор глотнуть свежего воздуха и остудить пылающие щеки.

С девяти утра ко входу в Большой зал постепенно начали подбираться дрожащие с головы до ног пятикурсники, хотя все уже знали, что раньше половины десятого внутрь их никто не запустит. Видимо, многие находили извращенное удовольствие трястись перед дверьми в Большой зал. Обычно среди них были и Альбус со Скорпиусом, но, раз сегодня Скорпиус решил избавиться от трясучки перед экзаменом, в одиннадцатый раз (да, Альбус считал) безуспешно пригласив Розу на свидание, Альбус оказался у входа на экзамен один.

Если быть совсем честным с собой, стоять одному было жутко непривычно: предыдущие две недели он всегда сжимал руку Скорпиуса, что наполняло его необъяснимой уверенностью, как будто, взявшись за руки, они обменивались знаниями, – как накануне вечером, проверяя друг друга по волшебным карточкам, только без единого слова. Но сейчас Скорпиуса рядом не было, и Альбус нервно мял руками мантию в надежде согреть ледяные ладони.

– Прикинь, _Джей_ позвал меня в Хогсмид, – театральным шепотом делилась с подружкой симпатичная смуглая брюнетка из Рейвенкло.

 _Джей_ , тьфу, как только ни называли Джеймса его многочисленные фанатки. Альбус поморщился, а стоящая рядом с ними группка пятикурсниц одним взглядом явно пожелала брюнетке подхватить драконью оспу.

– Сдадим экзамены и пойдем. Слава Мерлину, мне уже шестнадцать, – хихикнула девушка и получила толчок локтем от подружки, которая закатила глаза и шикнула жалобное: «Ну перестань ты». Альбус точно не мог сказать, завидовала новой пассии Джеймса ее подружка или ей просто было за нее стыдно. Возможно, и то и другое.

Альбус уже начал было жалеть, что пришел на экзамен слишком рано, – догадывался ведь, что Скорпиус задержится, – как вдруг сзади его кто-то с силой хлопнул по плечу, и Альбус машинально сжался.

– Альбус! – раздался взволнованный голос друга, и Альбус облегченно вздохнул и развернулся.

Скорпиус выглядел запыхавшимся – ничего удивительного, после планового отказа Розы вместо неторопливой прогулки он мог спокойно отправиться на пробежку, чтобы развеяться. Но на этот раз в его взгляде читалось не смиренное принятие, а смятение вперемешку с бурлящей восторженностью. Скорпиус всегда был от чего-нибудь в восхищении, но не перед экзаменом.

– Что-то долго ты сегодня, – Альбус решил сразу не ошарашивать его требовательными расспросами, а начать издалека. – Я, конечно, понимаю, что ждать тебя не стоило, так что, как только ты убежал, я пошел в спальню, но я все-таки думал, что ты туда вер…

– Она согласилась!

Кажется, Альбусу послышалось. И звук будто бы отключили – перешептывающиеся рядом пятикурсники вмиг замолкли. Не успел он открыть рот, чтобы переспросить, как Скорпиус потащил его за мантию в дальний угол с мраморной вазой, где часто прятался Пивз.

– В смысле? – прошептал Альбус.

Лицо Скорпиуса осветила глупая улыбка под стать его мечтательному взгляду, и сердце Альбуса пропустило два ощутимых, почти что болезненных удара.

– Сказала, что пойдет со мной в Хогсмид. После экзаменов.

Еще два удара, и сердце стремительно ухнуло вниз, куда-то далеко за каменную плиту под ногами. Плита дрогнула и рассыпалась на острые мелкие кусочки, и Альбус словно опять, как на злополучном четвертом курсе, провалился в ледяную воду Черного озера. От непонятно откуда взявшегося холода сводило челюсть, а мутная вода пеленой заслоняла взгляд, и ему хотелось поскорее вынырнуть на поверхность, ринуться к толпе гриффиндорцев, где стояла Роза, и… он резко остановил поток мыслей, пока они не достигли опасной зоны.

Он с усилием сжал зубы, надеясь, что от перевозбуждения друг этого не заметит.

Но искрящийся в глазах Скорпиуса восторг утих, сменившись обеспокоенностью, и Альбус попытался сосредоточиться на причине, по которой его настигла эта сковывающая все конечности ледяная волна. Пока – а может, и никогда – не нужно было углубляться в суть, просто вспомнить, о чем шла речь, чтобы поддержать разговор и не расстраивать Скорпиуса.

Свидание, Роза, согласилась. Вроде бы. Нужно уточнить.

– В смысле реально пойдет? – выдавил из себя Альбус.

Его планы казаться черствым, лишенным каких-либо чувств, плавно улетали в том же направлении, куда он сам рухнул несколько секунд назад, – прямо под замок, на десяток-другой метров.

Не то чтобы Альбус собирался представать таким отвратительным человеком перед Скорпиусом – как раз перед ним он не стеснялся быть самим собой, и не только потому, что подозревал, что друг в одно мгновение распознает обман. Но он хотел хотя бы потренироваться.

Взгляд Скорпиуса вновь загорелся, но уже не от восторга, а от тревоги – Альбусу было легко это определить, потому что Скорпиус всегда сразу же начинал буравить взглядом пол. За этим обязательно следовали торопливые, иногда нескладные фразы и, что Альбус больше всего ненавидел, заламывание рук.

– Ну да… Я понимаю, ты думаешь, что я не расслышал. Но там была куча свидетелей! Или ты считаешь, что она пошутила? Ты беспокоишься, что она выставит меня посмешищем перед всей школой, но этого точно не будет! Я тебе гарантирую, ты бы видел… Альбус, я же говорил, что все получится, что я посадил семечко, что из него взойдет наш брак. Ну, может, о браке пока что говорить рано, замечтался я тогда, но в перспективе! И кто бы мог подумать, что я буду дарить розы Розе, и…

Альбус особо не вслушивался в слова Скорпиуса – по крайней мере, так ему казалось. Он просто следил за нервными движениями его ладоней, и ему становилось не по себе – так, будто в этот момент ему самому выкручивают запястья. Он не знал, почему так происходит, да и не пытался найти объяснение – как и тому, что, не выдержав и нескольких секунд, всегда хватал руки Скорпиуса и начинал аккуратно разминать костяшки подушечками пальцев.

Главное, что это работало безотказно и Скорпиус успокаивался, а значит, и сам Альбус мог с облегчением вздохнуть.

Пусть даже слегка парализовавший его холод не желал полностью отступать, Альбусу удалось собраться с мыслями и дать связный и в какой-то степени честный ответ (все-таки друга он слушал):

– Я тебе верю. И даже немного завидую твоему упорству. А если вдруг что пойдет не так – я с этим разберусь.

Скорпиус невесело улыбнулся, и Альбус пообещал себе сконцентрировать все оставшиеся силы и мысли на экзамене.

Альбус ненавидел нарушать обещания, и неважно, что часто он давал их самому себе, а прощать себя вроде как должно быть легко.

Сомнений, что экзамен по истории магии завален, у него не оставалось. Нет, конечно, основное, что он упорно вбивал себе в голову на протяжении нескольких недель, он написал, но это разве что могло спасти его от «Тролля».

(Нет, он не горел желанием продолжать ходить на нудные лекции Биннса и на шестом курсе, но этого хотел Скорпиус, и Альбус готов был составить ему компанию, чтобы друг не умер от скуки. Хотя в случае со Скорпиусом это было навряд ли.)

На экзамене в голове у Альбуса крутилась только одна дурацкая мысль: что задумала Роза?

Соврать Скорпиус не мог – Альбус вообще подозревал, что он и не умел никогда. Но вот Роза…

Сформулировать свое отношение к Розе Альбусу было крайне трудно, и виной тому выступал ряд факторов, а именно: с одной стороны, врагом она ему не была, зла явно не желала и, Альбус уверен, спасла бы его в любой момент от смерти, даже если бы при этом ей пришлось пострадать. С другой стороны, и в этом Альбус тоже был на сто процентов уверен, становиться ему врагом ей просто не было выгодно. Свое колючее нутро она берегла для особого случая, а пожертвовать собой могла ради любого, потому что это гарантировало ей славу, почет и одобрение со стороны их бесчисленных родственников.

Вот, кстати, хорошее слово – «родственник». До сегодняшнего дня в его списке она значилась просто как родственница. Родственница, которая готова была вылезти из кожи вон, чтобы убедить его в том, что она охренеть как раскаивается в своем поведении в течение, блин, трех с половиной лет. А всего лишь потому, что с ней, видите ли, поговорили родители. Они разложили всю ситуацию по полочкам, и она мгновенно прониклась – прозрела! Ага, конечно.

Альбусу сразу вспоминался досадный случай из детства. Начало декабря, Грейнджеры-Уизли заглянули к ним на ужин. Альбус с Розой играли в его комнате, но вскоре шахматы Розе наскучили, и она, несмотря на уговоры Альбуса, пробралась в запертую спальню родителей – уж очень ей сильно хотелось продемонстрировать, как она умеет контролировать магию и открывать двери. Альбуса подбивало выбежать на кухню и нажаловаться на двоюродную сестру, но Роза пригрозила ему, что, если он осмелится наябедничать, она расскажет, что это он отпирает двери волшебством. На вопрос, почему родители поверят ей, а не ему, у Розы нашелся поистине потрясающий ответ: семь лет ему исполнилось совсем недавно, в конце ноября, а ей – уже целых два месяца назад, и поэтому к ней, как к старшей, доверия у взрослых больше. Семилетнему Альбусу ее довод казался пугающе убедительным.

Начатое подобным образом благополучно закончиться не могло. Тогда Роза уронила и, как всегда бывает, разбила одну из маминых наград, но грохот родители не услышали – как сейчас догадывался Альбус, из-за наложенных на дверь спальни Заглушающих чар. От паники Альбуса удержала Роза, утешая его тем, что волшебные трофеи якобы могут передвигаться самостоятельно, поэтому «тетя Джинни нисколечко не удивится», и Альбус, будучи наивным семилетним ребенком, ей поверил.

Через полчаса выяснилось, что доверять ей не следует никогда: Роза донесла о произошедшем своим родителям, но, разумеется, в ее рассказе центральное место занимал Альбус, а не она. В итоге мама с папой, выслушав его версию, решили, что виноваты все же оба (может быть, Альбус немного перестарался со слезами), но дядя Рон оставался непреклонным, что его «Роза-заноза не способна на такое гнусное вранье», и дело бы закончилось дракой между ним и мамой, если бы в потасовку вовремя не вмешалась тетя Гермиона.

Тогда Альбус Розу простил (может быть, ей пришлось откупиться мятными чертиками), и они продолжили быть лучшими друзьями. Сейчас Альбус понимал, что не стоило. Так бы она не нанесла ему еще один удар в начале первого курса.

Но теперь Альбус учился на своих ошибках, и он был намерен удержать от них Скорпиуса – или хотя бы выступить в качестве пуховой подушки, которая смягчит падение.

Он был уверен, что Роза потешается над Скорпиусом или каким-то образом – неясно каким, но это и неважно – его использует. «Роза Грейнджер-Уизли» и «искренность намерений» просто не сочетались, если только эти намерения не направлены на пользу исключительно ей самой. Доказательств у Альбуса не было, но они и не были нужны – достаточно мерзкого предчувствия и послужного списка Розы.

А к вечеру его мысли переключились на другую тему – на ту, которой он боялся придать значение: почему ответ Розы вызвал у него такую странную реакцию?

Нельзя сказать, что постоянные вздохи Скорпиуса по поводу Розы его и раньше не раздражали. Но от мысли, что Скорпиус будет держать Розу за руку, пусть и совсем недолго, его не бросало в жуткий холод. Перед глазами не пробегал мрачный калейдоскоп из картинок, как можно покромсать Розу на кусочки или хотя бы выкрутить ей пальцы, только чтобы она больше не смогла прикоснуться к Скорпиусу. Альбуса пугало, на что, оказывается, способно его воображение.

Все было очевидно: раньше Роза Скорпиусу отказывала, и, что бы там ни думал сам Скорпиус, Альбус никогда бы не представил такую реальность, где Роза согласилась пойти с его другом на свидание (видимо, он слишком хорошо о ней думал). Постоянные отказы двоюродной сестры были еще одной неприятной второстепенной сюжетной линией в его жизни, как, например, всеобщее восхищение Джеймсом или статьи Скитер о его семье. Он подозревал, что когда-нибудь и этот сюжет оборвется, как, например, введенный мамой запрет на сахар или излюбленный учениками Хогвартса «сквиб из Слизерина».

Он не думал, что сюжет сделает такой крутой поворот.

И вот сейчас Альбус должен был смириться с этой новой реальностью, где уже через неделю его лучший друг пойдет на свидание с его… _родственницей_.

А еще ему нужно было принять факт, что ответ на свой последний вопрос он пока что не нашел.

**_30 сентября 2022_ **

– Какая же ты мразь.

Внутри у Альбуса все кипело и готово было в любой момент выплеснуться наружу горячей лавой, сжигая все вокруг. Огонь под этой опасной смесью из желчи и яда развели еще тогда, в июне, но температура бесконтрольно то поднималась, то опускалась и никогда не достигала точки кипения. Альбус боялся подумать, что будет, когда жидкость в котле забурлит.

На самом деле ничего особенного и не произойдет, как он прямо сейчас начинал понимать. Просто он наконец решится высказать Розе все, что копилось даже не с июня, а по крайней мере с первого курса, но в последние несколько месяцев изменило направление и резко набрало скорость.

Напускная непринужденность Розы сводила его с ума, и он был уверен, что она прекрасно это осознает и делает все специально. У нее все всегда продумано до мелочей: и то, с какой показной легкостью она сейчас спрыгнула с метлы; и то, с какой якобы небрежностью сдула выбившийся локон с лица; и то, с каким наигранным удивлением произнесла:

– Это ты мне?

– Ну не Скорпиусу же!

Перед Альбусом замелькали сцены, которые он хотел бы стереть из памяти: вот Скорпиус с абсолютно удрученным видом слушает, как под злобные смешки Эмилия Пьюси зачитывает статью из «Ведьмополихрена»; вот Скорпиус взволнованно рассказывает Альбусу о тайном коридоре за картиной с волшебницей и жмыром; вот Скорпиус провожает сокрушенным взглядом Розу, которая позавтракала вместе с ними за слизеринским столом, как в компании закадычных друзей, будто бы пару месяцами ранее не давала Скорпиусу никаких обещаний.

(Может быть, вслух она ничего и не произносила, но как тот поцелуй мог не представлять собой обещание?)

И как же его бесило это высокомерное спокойствие на ее лице.

– Он, может, и готов это терпеть, но я не стану. Я терпел это все лето, потом целый сентябрь, надеялся, что ты опомнишься. Сам не знаю, почему я вообще мог это допустить, знал же, что ты та еще…

– Ну? Кто? – эти слова, удовлетворенно отметил про себя Альбус, возымели желаемый эффект, и Роза, поджав губы, скрестила руки на груди и прищурилась – на первый взгляд защитная поза, которая в то же время намекала, что Роза приготовилась к нападению.

Боковым зрением Альбус заметил, что Скорпиус настороженно переводит взгляд с него на Розу, как будто опасаясь, что они в любую секунду начнут пальбу проклятиями. Альбус, в принципе, не исключал такой вариант, но понимал, что дуэль только принесет Розе удовольствие и даст почувствовать свое превосходство, поэтому сегодня он постарается ограничиться словами.

– Сама догадаешься.

Роза еле слышно фыркнула. Клокочущая смесь из желчи и яда подскочила к горлу, грозясь удушением, и перед глазами у Альбуса помутнело.

– Ты хоть понимаешь, что наделала? Ты вообще думаешь о ком-то, кроме себя, а?! – желчь и яд, сочащиеся по венам, сосредоточивались на кончике языка и выплескивались словами на грани крика. Но с каждым словом огненное кольцо вокруг его горла ослабевало и зрению возвращалась прежняя четкость. – Или, может, тебе так приятно издеваться над Скорпиусом? После всего, через что он прошел? Да тебе _насрать_! – Альбус выплюнул последнее слово, чувствуя на языке горечь несправедливости.

В мыслях блеснула очередная сцена – напоминание о том, _как_ на самом деле Роза относилась ко всей ситуации.

Традиционный ужин в «Норе». Бабушка с дедушкой засыпают внучку вопросами о заметке в «Пророке», дядя Рон, поеживаясь на стуле, изо всех сил старается не вмешиваться, тетя Гермиона внимательно следит за реакцией мужа, а Роза… Роза, блин, довольно улыбается и смущенно опускает взгляд на тарелку, невинно хлопая ресницами.

– Добилась чего хотела – в «Норе» тебя одну и обсуждали, а то, видишь ли, посмели отвлечься на свадьбу Тедди с Вик, _да как они могли_! – Альбус злился, что позволил себе понадеяться на ответственность Розы и поэтому только сейчас решился воззвать ее к совести. Это надо было сделать еще в «Норе», перед всей их необъятной семьей – больше шансов, что под давлением она выложит на стол свои карты. – Зачем было его обнадеживать, если ты планировала все обломать? Хочешь опять попасть на обложку «Ведьмополихрена»? С каким заголовком на этот раз? «Дочь министра разбивает сердца направо и налево»?

В глазах Розы уже не читался вызов или призыв к нападению – его опять сменило приводившее Альбуса в ярость спокойствие, но с тенью жалости. Альбус на мгновение перевел взгляд на Скорпиуса, который из-за громких препираний видимо съежился.

И снова отвратительное воспоминание. Вечер, спальня шестикурсников Слизерина. Сгорбившийся на кровати Скорпиус обреченно вздыхает: «Я просто не произвел на нее должного впечатления. У нее же наверняка были какие-то ожидания. И тогда в коридоре она мне на это намекнула. Или я отпугнул ее! Альбус, я же не вел себя слишком настойчиво? Мне казалось, как раз в меру… Значит, нет. Сам виноват».

Обжигающее горло кольцо резко уменьшилось в размере, провалилось куда-то в область груди и взорвалось. Альбуса начинало трясти.

– Ты хоть можешь представить, что за все это время передумал Скорпиус? Пойми, он винит _себя_ , ведь он не способен допустить, что ты, такая прекрасная и такая идеальная, можешь использовать его в своих мерзких корыстных целях, а потом легко сделать вид, что ничего и не было! Разумеется, ты знаешь, что он не станет сам поднимать эту тему, – он по-другому воспитан, а ты и рада!

Дрожь нарастала, сопровождаясь редким неприятным ощущением, смахивающим на разряд от слабого Оглушающего заклятия. Альбус чувствовал, как его стремительно покидают силы.

– У тебя хоть… У тебя хоть _капля_ совести осталась? – Разум твердил ему, что вопрос риторический и бессмысленный, но, если Альбус был с собою честен, он не переставал надеяться, что Роза ответит положительно.

– Ты молодец, Ал, что так переживаешь и заступаешься за друга. Достойно. По-гриффиндорски. – И все же как его раздражал ее нарочито размеренный голос и отрепетированный снисходительный тон. – Но переживаешь ты зря. Ты видишь только то, что хочешь видеть, но при этом не замечаешь очевидное. Не задумывался, почему я сама предложила потренировать Скорпа, хотя, если следовать твоей логике, я его люто ненавижу? И, кстати, не забыл, что он пробуется в команду, против которой _я_ буду потом играть? – с этими словами Роза повернулась к Скорпиусу.

Отдаленно Альбус осознавал, что Роза пытается надавить на логику, намекнуть, что он совершенно не умеет думать, и вообще разнести его доводы в пух и прах, а это у нее, такой умной и такой здравомыслящей, всегда получалось. И у него нашлось бы возражение – может, не такое последовательное, выверенное и структурированное, но что-то он бы непременно наскреб и раззадорил бы ее сильнее.

Но он чувствовал себя выжатым. Зелье из желчи и яда спалило ему внутри все, оставив след из отравляющей дымки. Готовясь признать поражение, он опустил руку, которая, как он заметил только сейчас, до этого машинально тянулась к волшебной палочке.

Роза что-то уверенно говорила Скорпиусу, заботливо снимала с него очки и подходила еще ближе – так близко, чтобы его поцеловать.

Следующие несколько минут Альбус помнил отрывками: он что-то выдохнул – неважно что – и, заряженный новой волной едкой смеси, помчался в сторону замка, не останавливаясь, пока не добрался до главного входа. От покалывающей боли в боку он согнулся, тяжело дыша, и опустил ладони на колени.

Стереть образ Скорпиуса в обнимку с Розой из памяти было невозможно – картина всплывала перед глазами ежесекундно, причем к каждому новому кадру воображение добавляло насыщенности и выразительности. Альбус опять чувствовал, как внутри что-то свирепеет и стихийными ударами разрывает грудную клетку. В июне после рассказа Скорпиуса такого не было – но в июне Альбус не видел ничего _сам_.

Дыхание постепенно выравнивалось, боль в боку угасала. Картина сменилась без предупреждения: теперь на месте Розы стоял он, Альбус. Градус бурлящей смеси в груди резко упал, и она больше не обжигала, сосредоточившись рядом с горлом, а нежно согревала, разлившись по всему телу.

– Мерлин… – невольно вырвалось у Альбуса.

Наконец он нашел ответ на вопрос, что задал себе в июне, – если так подумать, совершенно очевидный. Простой ответ, который все усложнял.

**_август 2023_ **

– Так, Роза, Альбус, что с лицами, почему не танцуем?

Альбус еле сдержал стон. Он поклялся себе, что, если еще раз хоть одна душа – кроме Скорпиуса, разумеется – попытается зазвать его на танцпол, он не станет ни с кем церемониться и пошлет в известном направлении. Может быть, даже не поленится придумать остроумную колкость – зависит от того, кто подойдет.

Подошла Лили, вся сияющая радостной улыбкой, напевающая какую-то дурацкую песню, которая постоянно доносилась из ее спальни, пока кто-нибудь не выдерживал и не накладывал на дверь Заглушающие чары. Уже этого было достаточно, чтобы Альбус сорвался, но Лили будто бы знала, как дожать его терпение до предела.

Она обратилась еще и к Розе.

Целый день он старался не обращать на двоюродную сестру внимания, как и в школе, и она вела себя так же. Где-то к середине шестого курса Альбус с облегчением отметил, что ей наконец-то надоело строить из себя заботливую сестру и пытаться вернуть его дружбу.

Конечно, ей это уже было ни к чему, ведь в конце сентября на тренировочном поле она добилась… чего она там хотела добиться, начав встречаться со Скорпиусом. И Альбус был вынужден с этим смириться, потому что иначе он бы противоречил сам себе: он же показал тогда, на поле, что просто переживает за лучшего друга и боится, что его обманули. А Роза, в свою очередь, доказала, что он вроде как неправ.

Альбус никак не мог полностью признать свою ошибку. Да он особо и не старался, в первую очередь потому, что все равно был хотя бы частично уверен в своей правоте. Но, когда доказательств нет, а Скорпиус счастлив, ему ничего не оставалось, как свыкнуться с ситуацией.

Правда, это оказалось сложнее, чем он мог подумать, – а он прежде вообще не представлял, что такой расклад вероятен.

Если раньше видеть Розу рядом со Скорпиусом ему было просто, ну, неприятно – по неизвестной на тот момент причине, то сейчас, когда она к ним подходила и с непринужденной нежностью касалась Скорпиуса, внутри у Альбуса разражалась самая настоящая битва между чувствами и разумом.

Начиная со стычки на тренировочном поле, приливные волны кипящего яда и желчи стали обыденностью, как бы Альбус ни пытался их усмирить. Но он мог приучить себя их предсказывать – несложная задача, учитывая, что эти волны норовили появиться каждый раз, когда он заставал Скорпиуса вместе с Розой. А когда он сам себя мысленно предупреждал, то мог постепенно свести последствия от этих приливов к нулю. По крайней мере, таков был план, и Альбус пока что ему следовал.

Позволить себе вспыхнуть и вновь сорваться на Розу означало перечеркнуть шесть лет дружбы со Скорпиусом: Альбус понимал, что на этот раз у него не найдется отговорки, – сейчас Скорпиуса, на первый взгляд, не от чего было защищать. Выплеснув на двоюродной сестре все накопившееся, Скорпиуса он испугает и оттолкнет от себя. Или, еще хуже, даст знать о своих… чувствах, а это, впрочем, тоже приведет к тому, что Скорпиус от него намеренно отдалится.

Удивительно, что осознание этих чувств самого Альбуса не привело в ужас – разве что в недолгое замешательство.

Раньше он никогда всерьез не задумывался об отношениях, то есть, конечно, задумывался, но это казалось чем-то далеким. (И неважно, что тело иногда с ним категорически не соглашалось. Но там главную роль играли не отношения, а ощущения). На пятом, даже на шестом курсе его абсолютно все устраивало, и какая разница, если этим «всем» была одна только дружба со Скорпиусом? Теперь, правда, он понимал, почему ему ничего не хотелось менять. Все, что ему нужно, всегда находилось рядом, а он… не был тем всем, что необходимо Скорпиусу.

Пытаясь разобраться в себе, он с большой неохотой вспоминал Дельфи. Но ее подозрительное внимание на четвертом курсе вызывало у него такие же эмоции, как, например, похвала учителей. Мелочь, которая ни в какое сравнение не шла с потоком эйфории, захлестывающим его каждый раз, когда он думал о Скорпиусе.

Его не беспокоило, что подумают мама с папой, если узнают: они уже пережили его досадное зачисление в Слизерин, паршивую успеваемость, смертельные манипуляции со временем. Что будет, если к этому списку добавится пункт «не (совсем) гетеросексуальная ориентация»? (Если послушать Лили, ориентаций множество. В это Альбусу пока вникать не хотелось.)

Вряд ли что-то изменится. Среди друзей их семьи были Дин Томас и Шеймус Финниган; в детстве Альбус даже дружил с их приемной дочкой Карой, но эта дружба, как и многое другое, прервалась, когда он стал учиться в Хогвартсе и закрылся в себе еще сильнее. Кара поступила в Хогвартс годом позже и попала в Гриффиндор – и в компанию Розы.

Никто из Уизли-Поттеров-Грейджеров не отвернулся и от Доминик, когда ее на третьем курсе застукали в коридоре замка целующейся с пятикурсницей (только дядя Билл бурчал под нос: «Ей же всего тринадцать! Целуется она»). А Фредди в семнадцать вообще сбежал с двумя маглами, девушкой и парнем, и вроде бы никто его даже не осудил, но при этом и не удивился, когда через два месяца он вернулся подавленный и, по его словам, «полностью разочаровавшийся в любви».

Нет, Альбус знал, что его тоже поддержат, когда узнают, – а рано или поздно его сексуальная ориентация обязательно окажется на слуху у всех. Если повезет, это случится тогда, когда он сам к этому будет готов, в чем он сильно сомневался, понимая, как магическому сообществу небезразлично происходящее в их семье.

Он совсем не представлял и боялся даже подумать, что может произойти, когда, нет, _если_ кто-нибудь узнает о его чувствах к Скорпиусу. (Вариант избавиться от этих чувств он не рассматривал. Они накапливались годами, въелись в сердце, и, чтобы они исчезли, сердце нужно было разорвать или, как говорили маглы, вскрыть.)

Так что его задачей было, во-первых, не допустить, чтобы кто-то догадался о его чувствах, во-вторых, запастить терпением.

Сегодня, правда, эти запасы иссякли.

– Лилилу, иди обратно пляши под своих китайцев, – буркнул Альбус, о чем тут же пожалел: сестра отличалась еще меньшим терпением, чем он, а сейчас он использовал по крайней мере два приема, чтобы легко вывести ее из себя.

– Ты…

– Лили, мы еще тортик не доели, посмотри. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, торт – пища тяжелая, поэтому сразу пойти и танцевать нам будет трудно. В-третьих, ты уже к нам подходила…

Альбус прикрыл глаза: конечно, Роза и тут не могла не блеснуть своей охренительной логичностью и последовательностью.

– Ну да, ну да. Не занудствуй.

Он выдохнул: к счастью, показательная рациональность Розы действовала на Лили так же, как и на него.

– Ал, тебе стоит поблагодарить Розу за такой логичный ответ.

…И все-таки Лили решила отомстить. Альбус почувствовал, как к горлу подступает привычная волна из ядовитой смеси, и крепко сжал вилку.

– Она явно у Скорпиуса научилась. Весело, да? Они встречаются всего год, а она уже научилась. А ты за шесть лет так и _не ш-ш-шмог_.

«За шесть лет так и не смог». На что это она намекает? От страха, что Лили каким-то образом догадалась о его чувствах к другу, у Альбуса жутко заколотилось сердце, а мысли затуманились. Перед глазами начали яростно всплывать одна за другой картины: опустошенный взгляд Скорпиуса, когда он говорит, что Альбус разрушил их дружбу; надменный взгляд Розы, когда она говорит, что у Альбуса никогда не было и шанса; Скорпиус, Роза, Скорпиус с Розой, Скорпиус, Роза, Скорпиус, Роза, Скорпиус, Скорпиус, Скор…

– Ты бы перестала вскрывать бедный торт. Если не съешь один скромный кусочек, менее жирной ты от этого не станешь.

Альбус толком не понимал, что произносит, – за него будто бы говорил другой человек, который три дня наблюдал за Розой и смог прийти к меткому и язвительному заключению. Альбус точно не хотел, нет, Альбус Розу игнорировал, Альбус прилагал все силы для того, чтобы так не реагировать, Альбус не виноват…

– Ты бы перестал пытаться меня задеть. От этого Скорпиус меньше встречаться со мной не станет.

Комок в горле затвердел, в глазах защипало. Альбус не отдавал отчета своим действиям. Он резко поднялся из-за стола, достал палочку из кармана мантии и начал пулять в Розу всеми проклятиями, которые зачем-то выучил за последние два года. Невербально – накалившаяся до предела глыба в горле не позволяла ему говорить, она просто жгла все изнутри под тошнотворный звон в ушах.

Роза, конечно, успевала ставить щиты, но Альбусу было все равно, что его заклятия не достигают цели. Ему было наплевать на все.

Сквозь плотный шум он услышал тревожные крики, и в следующую секунду его целиком обездвижили невидимые ремни. Камень в горле раздробился, сердце болезненно сжалось, взгляд накрыла густая пелена. Рваные рыдания грозились сбить Альбуса на землю, но его вовремя поймали, и он почувствовал, как обшарпанные осколки в горле смягчаются и растворяются под знакомым сладковатым вкусом Умиротворяющего бальзама.

Когда Альбус наконец смог выдохнуть, не испытывая при этом режущей или жгущей боли, он думал только об одном: ему нельзя составлять планы. Их всегда кто-нибудь нарушает.

**_2 декабря 2023_ **

Сегодня Альбус оказался в такой ситуации, которую ему было сложно представить. Раньше – до лета прошлого года, например, – ему и представлять было незачем. А потом все покатилось по наклонной – и не в ту сторону, в которую его повалило сейчас.

Он шел в Хогсмид, но без Скорпиуса, хотя без лучшего друга его туда никогда и не тянуло. Сегодняшний день не был исключением. Трудно сказать, что ему очень хотелось идти на свидание со своей подругой детства Карой.

Это произошло спонтанно, хотя, если подумать, то, как Альбус все постепенно разрушал, рано или поздно привело бы к чему-то подобному. На прошлой неделе он не выдержал и сорвался на Скорпиуса, чего раньше всячески пытался не допустить, зная, что это станет началом конца.

Целый год и даже больше он продолжал быть верным другом, что в его случае требовало неимоверного терпения. Он не знал, перетерпеть что было сложнее: кипящий яд, готовый в любой момент выплеснуться наружу, затуманив разум и превратив его в другого человека, или ноющую боль в груди, подталкивающую его убежать куда подальше, когда к ним присоединяется Роза, или даже разорвать дружбу со Скорпиусом.

Конечно, можно было выбрать самый простой путь и, чувствуя приближение едкой волны, остановить ее Умиротворяющим бальзамом. Но, во-первых, бальзам вызывал привыкание, во-вторых, даже после одного глотка Альбуса всегда клонило в сон (у него в планах было когда-нибудь разобраться, какой компонент вызывает сонливость, и попытаться улучшить состав). А эффект «Успокоительных упокоительных» из «Всевозможных волшебных вредилок» был слишком слабым: они избавляли разве что от предэкзаменационного стресса.

Поэтому Альбус терпел… кое-как. Иногда он все же позволял себе глоток свободы от кошмара – например, когда видел, как к нему приближаются Скорпиус с Розой, поскорее уединялся в коридоре за картиной со жмыром. Там он мог прокричаться, прорыдаться, а через несколько минут напрасно пообещать себе, что все это – в последний раз. Ему казалось, что он способен взять себя в руки.

На прошлой неделе эта иллюзия разбилась. Сейчас Альбус с горечью вспоминал, что он тогда все-таки с собой отчасти справился, – он не закатил Скорпиусу истерику, как летом Розе. Но он дал в свои слова просочиться желчи, а при разговоре с другом он такого никогда раньше не допускал – по крайней мере, не направлял желчь на него.

(Скорпиус его простил, не прошло и нескольких часов. Но даже спустя неделю Альбус не простил себя сам.)

А еще он в сердцах выпалил, что ревнует, и это привело его практически в такой же ужас, как и неожиданные колкости в адрес Скорпиуса. Формально, конечно, ничего страшного и подозрительного в его словах не было – в конце концов, ревность необязательно вызывают романтические чувства – но Альбусу показалось, что Скорпиус понял.

И поэтому сейчас он шел в Хогсмид с Карой Томас-Финниган.

Альбус не хотел этим ничего никому доказывать – не считал нужным. Он скорее хотел отвлечься и отвлечь Скорпиуса от выводов, к которым тот непременно пришел.

Почему Альбус выбрал именно Кару? Он и не выбирал – она сама его выбрала. Спасибо мантии-невидимке, которую оставил ему Джеймс, после того как стал играть за «Паддлмир Юнайтед» (или даже пока не играть – кажется, он был в запасе). Свою внезапную щедрость брат объяснил тем, что в ближайшее время мантия ему вряд ли пригодится, но Альбус-то понимал, что Джеймс таким образом пытается загладить вину, хотя Альбус уже давно не держал на него обиду. Но если Джеймс до сих пор считал себя виноватым… Ну, это означало, что Джеймс будет перед ним заискивать, и Альбус не собирался упускать такой шанс.

И однажды очередным тоскливым вечером Альбус, невидимый под мантией, прогуливался по коридорам в надежде развеяться, потому что его мысли упорно занимал только один человек, и случайно – абсолютно случайно! – в укромном уголке недалеко от Гриффиндорской башни подслушал разговор Кары с ее подругой. «Да ну тебя, Альбус офигенный. И красавчик. Жаль, больше не общаемся…» – этих слов было достаточно, чтобы через неделю Альбус нашел в себе смелость подойти к Каре и позвать ее в Хогсмид. (Хотя он не считал себя «офигенным» и тем более «красавчиком». Спасибо, что «лапочкой» не назвали.)

И вот теперь они с Карой чуть ли не бежали по заснеженной тропе, опережая других старшекурсников на несколько сотен метров. Быстрее них шли разве что третьекурсники, у которых это была вторая вылазка в Хогсмид. Альбус не понимал, куда они, старшекурсники, так спешили, но резвый темп задала Кара, и он старался не отставать. Кару явно не смущало, что он большую часть времени идет не с ней, а за ней. Он же был ей благодарен за то, что она не мучила его разговорами (сколько угодно терпеть Альбус был способен исключительно болтовню Скорпиуса).

Наверное, то, что за последнюю неделю Кара фактически не произнесла ничего, кроме «Хорошо, пойдем» и «Ну идем?», должно было его напрячь, но Альбус помнил, что и в детстве Кара обычно много не разговаривала и, видимо, поэтому они когда-то смогли стать хорошими друзьями. Может, так получится и сейчас. Впрочем, Альбус пытался не думать о том, что могло бы получиться.

Он определенно не думал о завтрашнем выпуске «Воскресного пророка», на первой странице которого появится его фотография с Карой.

– А давай не пойдем, – прервала его мысли не о «Пророке» Кара, внезапно остановившись в паре метров от ворот в Хогсмид. Альбус чуть в нее не врезался.

– Э-э-э…

– Давай не пойдем в Хогсмид, – Кара все еще не поворачивалась к Альбусу лицом, а изучала взглядом чистый снег под ногами. – Там будет эта Скитер. Потом будет «Пророк», «Ведьмополитен» и что там еще… Тебе это не надо. Мне тоже.

Альбус на секунду испугался, что Кара применила к нему легилименцию, но она точно не брала в руки волшебную палочку – на протяжении всего пути она держала их вдоль мантии.

Значит, они с Карой просто мыслили в одном направлении.

– Ух ты.

Кара наконец подняла голову и встала вполоборота к Альбусу. Прищурившись, она пристально на него посмотрела. Слава Мерлину, не как мама и не как Лили – под их настырным взглядом Альбус чувствовал себя нашкодившим котенком. Неотрывный взгляд Кары скорее говорил о том, что она его понимает. Не то чтобы мама или сестра его не понимали... по крайней мере, не так часто. Но вот эта настороженность в голубых глазах Кары вместе с молчаливостью – наверное, дело было как раз в ней – внушала Альбусу доверие.

Странно, учитывая, что после четвертого курса Альбус пообещал себе не доверять никому. Обещания Альбуса явно ждала та же участь, что и его планы, а именно – пропа́сть в никуда.

– Пойдем лучше у замка прогуляемся. – Ее улыбка смягчила серьезность во взгляде. Альбус позволил себе полюбоваться: на холоде щеки девушки порозовели, подчеркивая мелкую россыпь веснушек, а из-под красного берета на нос спадал выбившийся светло-каштановый локон. Миленько.

Все-таки Кара действительно красивая. Только вот... это вовсе не то, на что обращали внимание другие парни, когда обсуждали Кару (да, Альбус слышал – спасибо мантии).

– Можно. Спасибо, э-э-э, за понимание, – Альбус нервно улыбнулся в ответ. Кара махнула рукой, будто говоря, что не стоит. – Только давай сначала я в «Сладкое королевство» сгоняю по-быстрому.

– Хорошо, я тоже тогда. Но будем соблюдать дистанцию, чтобы никакая Скитер ничего не заподозрила.

– Договорились!

И все изменилось. Когда они закупились сладостями в Хогсмиде и бегом вернулись к замку, Альбусу уже не хотелось молчать, будучи погруженным в унылые мысли, а Кара его в этом поддерживала. Она с восторгом рассказывала ему о своем коте, лысом Ларри, которой только и делал, что драл ее одежду и рвал струны на гитаре, а он перебивал ее и без того сумбурную речь историями о Мурлине, которого, в отличие от Ларри, вытащить из слизеринской спальни было крайне сложно. Она жаловалась ему на то, что не набрала на С.О.В. «Выше ожидаемого» по зельям и, к разочарованию родителей (но не к собственному), не смогла продолжить обучение у Левенштейн, а он хвастался, что профессор постоянно зовет его в клуб по зельеварению, где разрешает пользоваться оборудованием и ингредиентами для любых проектов. Она делилась с ним мечтами однажды выступать на сцене перед маглами, а он искренне соглашался, что его тоже временами тошнит от волшебного мира.

Альбус почувствовал, что стал доверять Каре почти так же, как и в детстве.

– Знаешь, когда я в первый раз ехал в Хогвартс… – неуверенно начал Альбус, складывая вдвое коробку от мятных чертиков. – Ну, ты знаешь же эту историю? От Розы? – Кара медленно кивнула. – Значит, знаешь, что я остался в купе со Скорпиусом. У него был целый мешок сладостей – этим он меня и подкупил в какой-то степени. И он тогда сказал, что это все его мама. Это она ему подсказала так, э-э-э, подкупать друзей. Нет, конечно, он совсем не так сказал, – поспешно добавил Альбус, заметив, что Кара нахмурилась. – Но смысл примерно такой. У нас с тобой, считай, так же получилось, – он многозначительно посмотрел на пачку летучих шипучек в руке у Кары.

Кара замешкалась, как будто решала, стоит ли говорить, что пришло на ум. Она молча проглотила шипучку, поморщившись, когда сладость взорвалась во рту со звуком, напоминающим лопнувший воздушный шарик, и задумчиво глянула на заледеневшее озеро, до которого они только что добрались. Она сделала пару осторожных шагов вперед и встала у самого края.

– Да, так же, – наконец произнесла она. Из ее голоса исчезла прежняя задоринка. Кара говорила так, будто приняла свою участь: неторопливо, чуть устало и даже несколько обреченно.

Она глубоко вздохнула и развернулась к Альбусу, впившись в него все тем же пронзительным, но не пугающим взглядом:

– Сомневаюсь, что для тебя это новости, но, приглашая в Хогсмид, как правило, зовут на свидание.

Альбус замер. Кара имела полное право предъявить ему претензии, хотя он действительно звал ее на свидание. Просто, ну, так получилось, вернее, не получилось.

Проблема в том, что от нее подобной реакции он совсем не ожидал.

(Странно не ожидать от гриффиндорцев, что они выразят все откровенно, да.)

– Я не расстроена, что так вышло, – продолжила она. – Я догадывалась… _знала_ , что никакого свидания не будет. Но это я, я тебя с пяти лет знаю. Да даже если бы не знала – мне все равно. Но другой на моем месте все равно бы не было.

Альбус ненавидел, когда говорили намеками. Он их не понимал. В его семье было принято высказываться прямо и по делу, и это он, конечно, тоже ненавидел, потому что его в большинстве своем экстравертная семья часто не знала меры, но ему и не нужно было догадываться, что они имеют в виду. А Кара в своей уклончивой речи сейчас только будто бы толкала его в направлении к основной мысли, а не подводила за руку, и Альбус легко мог соскользнуть с пути.

Отведя взгляд, он аккуратно подошел к краю озера и смахнул носком ботинка снег с застывшей воды.

– Нет, Альбус, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, – Кара мягко положила руку ему на плечо. Альбус вздрогнул и, несмотря на необъяснимый страх увидеть в ее глазах жалость, вновь встретился с ней взглядом. Нет, все то же понимание. – Я не буду врать и уверять тебя, что с Розой мы не общаемся. Я в курсе всего, что происходит. Знаю, где она сейчас. И мне тоже неприятно, причем по похожим причинам, что и тебе, – она сочувствующе улыбнулась, но, явно почувствовав его панику, с ухмылкой добавила: – Нет, Скорпиус меня не интересует.

Кара напомнила Альбусу о том, что до этого момента он успешно выталкивал из памяти. Сегодня Скорпиус во второй раз попросил его освободить на полдня спальню (Смита и Забини просить было не нужно: Смит и так всегда первым несся в Хогсмид, а на Забини каждый раз удивительным образом наваливались обязанности старосты школы). А это означало, что Скорпиус будет там с Розой, и Альбусу не хотелось думать, чем они будут заниматься.

Только вот он думал – всю неделю. К счастью, сегодня его сумели отвлечь другие мысли, но теперь, когда об этом заговорила Кара, страшные образы Скорпиуса в объятиях Розы из его головы не вытеснить ничему.

– Я боюсь представить, насколько тебе тяжело. На тебя все смотрят, все от тебя чего-то ждут. Всегда это пристальное внимание. Я бы и без этого обратила – у меня какой-то радар, что ли, – Кара прыснула, хотя Альбус все еще слабо понимал, о чем она, а сейчас тем более, ведь все его мысли, как обычно, занял Скорпиус. – Это магловское, я дам тебе книжку почитать. Ты не обижаешься, что я тут со своими нахальными предположениями?..

– В смысле? – Альбус вынырнул из собственного мирка угнетающих мыслей.

Кара смущенно опустила глаза:

– Ну, ты же… гей?

Альбус опешил. Теперь ему наконец стало абсолютно ясно, какую картину Кара так старательно вырисовывала намеками. К его удивлению, к горлу подскочила не знакомая отвратительная волна из кипящей желчи, а банальный страх – такой же, как неделю назад, когда с языка сорвались слова о ревности.

Кара вновь встретилась с ним взглядом – тем самым, который изначально внушил ему доверие, и в следующее мгновение страх его отпустил.

– Я не знаю, – честно признался он. – Может быть. А может и нет.

– Тогда тебе точно стоит почитать мои магловские книжки. Вообще я поражаюсь, конечно, как маглы по этой теме подкованы. Лили большая молодец, что нас хотя бы чуточку просвещает. Ну, то есть у нее в основном немного другое направление, но все же!

– Э-э-э, ладно. Спасибо?

– На каникулах перешлю. Помогает в себе разобраться. Но хватит о самокопании. Пойдем дальше гулять.

Они стояли совсем недалеко от замка, а значит, эта часть озера омывала окна их гостиной и спальни. Альбус со всей силы ударил ботинком о лед, надеясь его проломить и позлить гигантского кальмара, – вдруг он приплывет на шум и начнет вяло постукивать огромными щупальцами по слизеринским окнам.

Силы Альбуса не хватило: лед даже не треснул.

**_2 января 2024_ **

– Знаешь, Альбус…

Альбус едва не подпрыгнул, схватившись за сердце, – настолько незаметно Лили подкралась к дивану в гостиной. Он сидел перед камином, в котором тлели остатки пламени, и обдумывал то, что прочел в книгах Кары, пытаясь разобраться в себе и разложить все по полочкам. Это оказалось гораздо труднее, чем он предполагал, особенно потому, что ему до сих пор было сложно направить мысли в нужное русло, – они всегда возвращались к истокам, а именно к одному очень определенному человеку.

– Лилилу, блин, не пугай так!

– Меня зовут Лили, _Ал_. И я не собиралась тебя пугать, – скрестив руки на груди, она села на диван рядом с Альбусом. – Кто ж виноват, что ты там тусишь в своем мирке и не обращаешь внимания на происходящее вокруг? Между прочим, скоро Джеймс вернется. Уверена, хлопок тебя напугает сильнее.

Пару часов назад Джеймса срочно вызвали в штаб-квартиру «Паддлмир Юнайтед», из-за чего у него чуть не случился припадок. Альбус, уверенный, что максимум, что грозит брату, – это перевод из запасного состава в основной, посоветовал ему не разыгрывать спектакль. Джеймс, стиснув зубы, промолчал, хотя Альбус практически не сомневался, что брат бы ему ответил, если бы не продолжал осторожничать (а это Альбуса вполне устраивало).

– Джеймс аппарирует прямо к себе в комнату. Так что ты там хотела?

Лили возмущенно сдвинула брови и открыла было рот, чтобы наверняка метнуть какую-нибудь остроумную издевку, – очень уж она не любила, когда кто-нибудь ей возражал, но потом шумно выдохнула и посерьезнела:

– Мне кажется, я никогда не стану встречаться с парнями.

Единственная мысль, которая могла прийти ему в голову после прочитанных магловских томов по психологии: Лили привлекают девочки? Альбус знал, что, если спросит прямо, сестра не обидится, – в конце концов, она ратовала за равноправие, толерантность и что там еще она вычитала в магловских интернетах, но остановился на нейтральном:

– Это почему же?

– Тут один гомо сапиенс мужского пола с шестого курса выпил Оборотного зелья… – Лили заметно напряглась и следующие слова выпалила на одном дыхании – и с подчеркнутым презрением: – …чтобыпереспатьсдевушкой.

Такого ответа Альбус не ожидал.

– Оборо... а зачем?!

Лили раздраженно цокнула:

– Чтобы переспать с девушкой, уши разуй. Не скажу с кем. Назовем ее Макгонагалл…

– Не поминай имя Макгонагалл всуе!

– …У Макгонагалл был парень – назовем его Дамблдором…

– Ага, давай еще Альбусом!

– …вроде бы даже хороший, как бы это ни было удивительно, – продолжала Лили, не обращая внимания на ремарки брата. Ее монотонная речь напомнила Альбусу то, как Роза обычно отвечала на уроке заученный параграф. Но выступления Лили на собраниях «В.И.П.» (и вообще любые ее речи на тему феминизма) всегда отличались эмоциональностью, часто даже излишней. Только почему-то не в этот раз. – Гомо сапиенс мужского пола изнемогал от обилия спермы в голове. – Альбус невольно поморщился: он все еще не мог привыкнуть, что его маленькая сестренка легко использовала подобные слова. – Оглушил Дамблдора, превратился в него... да вот он не учел, что Макгонагалл знает своего парня до мелочей. Дамблдор бы никогда не полез к ней целоваться прям сразу! И гомо сапиенс даже не спрятал Дамблдора как следует. Как мозгу работать, когда там сперма, правда? Его отчислили, естественно, но до Визенгамота дело не дойдет – нет соответствующих законов. Он же не Империус использовал. Тетя Гермиона пытается что-то с этим сделать, но в министерстве слишком могущественное мужское лобби. Даже дело огласке предать не могут, – Лили выдохнула и с нажимом прибавила: – Ничего-ничего, мы с Ари и Линни в новом году этим обязательно займемся.

– Гомо эректус это называется, а не гомо сапиенс. На двух ногах ходить научился, а думать – нет.

Лили вмиг перестала хмуриться. Хихикнув, она крепко обняла Альбуса и уткнулась лицом ему в шею со словами: «Умеешь ты иногда сказать в точку!» Рыжие волосы сестры щекотали ему ноздри, и он, неловко поглаживая ее по спине, чихнул. Лили отпрянула:

– Блин, Альбус! Прикрывай рот, что ли. Но, в общем, ты прав, внешне – очень даже гомо эректус. – Она выдержала театральную паузу. – Грегори Гойл-младший.

Альбус ошарашенно вытаращился на нее, вспомнив похожего на тролля второгодника Гойла:

– Так он же полный идиот!

– То-то и оно. Идиот полный, но додумался... или кто ему подсказал, – Лили в очередной раз горестно вздохнула и поджала губы. – После такого я начинаю сомневаться, что захочу связать жизнь даже с приличным, на первый взгляд, парнем. Не смотри на меня так, Альбус. Вас с Джеймсом я все равно люблю. И Ари. И Скорпиуса я тоже люблю. И папу, и дядю Рона, и дядю Чарли особенно... но мне страшно. И меня жутко бесит, что мне… Да блин, кто там?!

В камине с характерным потрескивающим звуком вспыхнуло зеленое пламя, свидетельствующее о том, что у них в любую секунду будут гости. Правда, они никого не ждали… Мама с папой ушли на какой-то унылый вечер в министерстве и должны были вернуться поздно, да и они, как и Джеймс, домой всегда аппарировали.

Через мгновение в камине появилась женская фигура. Лили с Альбусом многозначительно переглянулись.

– Джей-Джей!.. А-а-апчхи! Ой, это вы. А где Джей? – невинно хлопая длинными ресницами и поспешно стряхивая пепел с вельветовой мантии, из камина вылезла смуглая брюнетка – однокурсница Альбуса из Рейвенкло и по совместительству девушка Джеймса Маниша Корнер.

– В штабе «Паддлмира», – скучающе протянула Лили. – Как так получилось, что тебя он не предупредил, а, Ниша?

Альбус еле сдерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться. Несмотря на рвение сестры защищать всех девушек, на Манишу это правило не распространялось. Он подозревал, что причина крылась в том, что, после того как Джеймс окончил Хогвартс, Маниша отказалась посещать собрания «В.И.П.».

Маниша сконфуженно сжалась:

– Я уверена, что у него просто не было времени! Мы договаривались на семь, а сейчас, – она глянула на часы у себя на руке, – десять минут восьмого.

– Ну так он тебя ждал к семи, а ты опоздала, вот он и ушел, – равнодушно пожала плечами Лили и встала с дивана. – Альбус, пойду я с Мурлином пообщаюсь. Он у тебя в комнате?

– Как всегда, – рассеянно пробормотал Альбус и, когда Лили убежала наверх по лестнице к спальням, похлопал место на диване рядом с собой, приглашая смущенную Манишу сесть. – Не слушай Лили, Джеймса нет где-то с пяти. Его срочно вызвали, у него чуть истерика не случилась. – Маниша ахнула и прижала ладони ко рту. – Расслабься: его наверняка просто в основной состав переводят. Вроде как он скоро придет. Если хочешь, можешь подождать у нас.

Альбус не знал, откуда в нем проснулось такое великодушие. Не то чтобы он Манишу не любил… хотя нет, не любил – как и практически всех других учеников Хогвартса. Но Манишу он был вынужден еще и терпеть, как и кучу всего остального в жизни. Потому что предпочитал проводить время если не в компании Скорпиуса, то в одиночестве.

А сейчас, наверное, он боялся, куда его заведут мысли, останься он наедине с собой.

– Нет-нет, я пойду, не буду мешать. Но, м-м-м, Альбус, – Маниша нервно закусила губу, – тебя не затруднит передать Джеймсу, что я приходила? Когда он вернется?

– Без проблем.

Огонь в камине затрещал, и Маниша исчезла. Альбус обреченно вздохнул и, откинувшись на мягкие диванные подушки, позволил стремительному потоку мыслей унести его в пропасть.

Он представил, как видит в зеркале новое отражение и оно больше не вызывает у него желания убежать и спрятаться.

Нет, это отражение открыло бы новые возможности.

Скорпиус смотрел бы на него с нежностью и неприкрытым восторгом. Альбус смог бы до него безбоязненно дотронуться, позволяя руке задержаться, а Скорпиус бы от него не отпрянул, он расслабленно прикрыл бы глаза и прижался бы ближе. Он коснулся бы Альбуса в ответ. Альбус прошептал бы ему самое сокровенное, а Скорпиус, прильнув губами к его плечу, выдохнул бы то же самое.

Дыхание участилось, к щекам прилил жар, удобные джинсы стали тесноваты. Но во главе этих грез стояла частица «бы»… и в следующий миг его словно обдало ледяной струей.

В голове начал сам собой складываться идеальный план. Ничего, что все предыдущие планы Альбуса исправно проваливались.

Сварить Оборотное зелье – проще некуда, тем более с постоянным доступом в кабинет клуба по зельеварению. Применить Оглушающее заклятие – еще проще, по защите от темных искусств Альбус добился твердой «Превосходно». Идиот Гойл не догадался спрятать «Дамблдора»? Гойлу не было известно о существовании коридора за портретом волшебницы со жмыром. Гойл не знал «Дамблдора» вплоть до мелочей? Поправимо, особенно при наличии мантии-невидимки.

Гойл, разумеется, не обдумал и то, как все завершить. И это тоже… нет, это уже сложнее, но все равно выполнимо.

Альбуса затрясло: и в предвкушении того, _что_ можно было бы сделать, и от страха из-за того, что ему _хочется_ это сделать.

А потом можно будет обвинить во всем Лили, переложить ответственность на нее. Это ведь Лили натолкнула его на такие мысли. Впрочем, за мысли в Азкабан еще никого не отправляли.

«Как и за то, что пытался натворить Гойл», – лукаво прошептал разум.

Вот говно.

**_январь–февраль 2024_ **

Альбус честно пытался изгнать из головы проклятые мысли, которые не давали ему покоя с того момента, как Лили рассказала о Гойле-младшем. Ему было нечем себя занять, кроме учебы, – но, вместо того чтобы отвлечь, уроки только напоминали ему об Оборотном зелье, об Оглушающем заклятии и о том, чего с их помощью можно добиться.

И в один момент он не выдержал и решил, что если так трудно выбросить это из головы, то можно просто проверить, удастся ли воплотить эту идею в жизнь и ему. Он был уверен, что она, как и любые его планы, обречена на провал, причем еще на первом этапе – в лучшем случае втором. Вроде достаточно, чтобы убедить самого себя вообще не думать об этой затее.

Поэтому уже третий вечер подряд, он, как когда-то папа (если верить Скитер), накинув мантию-невидимку, отправлялся в запретную секцию библиотеки. В учебнике по защите от темных искусств для седьмого курса необходимое заклинание только упоминалось, но профессор Дэвис прозрачно намекнул, что ему учат будущих авроров и невыразимцев. Так что Альбусу оставалось найти пособия для стажеров Аврората или Отдела тайн, но о строжайшей секретности второго ходили легенды, поэтому он надеялся, что в библиотеке Хогвартса сохранились хотя бы старые материалы для обучения авроров.

Пока что поиски, правда, успехом не увенчались, хотя он, разумеется, не ограничивался книгами о работе авроров. Альбус дал себе слово, что если на пятый день тоже ничего не найдет, то бросит эту затею. И точно не вернется к ней, когда уедет домой на пасхальные каникулы и у него появится возможность пробраться в кабинет папы.

– «Как подготовиться к вступительному экзамену в Аврорат за десять дней», – прочитал название толстой книжки в мягком переплете Альбус и, открыв первую страницу, тут же поморщился от стылого запаха. «Забудьте все, чему вас учили в Хогвартсе», «Почему не стоит надеяться на отличные результаты Ж.А.Б.А.», «Гарри Поттера в приемной комиссии нет: почему это плохо»… вообще ни слова о заклинаниях. Удивляясь, как этот мусор попал в запретную секцию, Альбус поставил «справочник» обратно на полку.

Гойл, безусловно, не подумал о завершении своего плана, но ответ на то, как провернуть все незаметно, казался Альбусу очевидным: участникам нужно просто изменить память. Они и не вспомнят, что их использовали, – а этот поступок иначе как использованием другого человека назвать нельзя. В итоге они продолжат жить как прежде. Альбуса же будет вечно мучить совесть.

Никакие терзания совести ему бы не грозили, если бы он действительно был черствой и бездушной скотиной, какой хотел казаться. Но, наверное, он в какой-то степени таким становился – или уже стал, ведь он сделал первый шаг в том же направлении, что и Гойл.

Или нет. В пролистанных учебниках и вспомогательных материалах сомнительного содержания не было ни намека на заклинание изменения памяти. Он наталкивался в лучшем случае на заклинание Забвения, и всякий раз это вселяло ему ложную надежду, что рядом с описанием того, как память стереть, обязательно будет инструкция, как ее изменить. А в худшем…

– Какая же блевотина, – чертыхнулся Альбус, зачем-то прочитав подробное объяснение действия противозачаточного зелья. Вряд ли в книге «Половая жизнь без проблем и залетов» оказалось бы нужное ему заклинание, но часы уже показывали половину второго, и у Альбуса слипались веки и затуманивался разум. Пора было выдвигаться обратно в подземелья и поспать хотя бы шесть часов.

Он на цыпочках зашел обратно в спальню семикурсников Слизерина, стараясь не издать ни звука. Полог кровати Скорпиуса, как всегда, с правого края не был задернут: по правую сторону находилась кровать Альбуса, и они еще на младших курсах засыпали, глядя друг на друга. До сих пор ничего не изменилось, но это скорее было привычкой, от которой ни один из них избавиться не мог.

Скорпиус спал на правом боку, приоткрыв рот и вытянув руки перед собой. У его коленей свернулся калачиком Мурлин Второй: неудивительно, он был привязан к Скорпиусу не меньше, чем к Альбусу, а если Альбуса в спальне, которую Мурлин покидал только по нужде, не было, он предпочитал находиться в компании Скорпиуса.

Пробормотав во сне что-то неразборчивое, Скорпиус протяжно застонал и поджал под себя колени. Альбус почувствовал, как его захлестывает высокой волной тепла, но в то же время к горлу подбирается знакомая горечь, из-за которой хотелось плакать, но не убегать. Это ощущение возникало теперь каждый раз, когда он оставался со Скорпиусом наедине, и он понимал, почему на первый взгляд приятное чувство обязательно сопровождалось комком в горле.

Дружбе скоро придет конец.

Альбус был уверен, что, если бы их дружба со Скорпиусом не пошла под откос, страшная, гнусная идея превратиться в другого человека не застряла бы у него в голове и тем более не пустила бы там корни. Он был убежден: дальше будет только хуже, – а все потому, что он вовремя не обратил внимания на трещину в отношениях. Теперь уже было поздно что-то исправлять: как-то забивать этот пролом или выстраивать над ним мост. (Задаваться вопросом, почему он пропустил начало конца, ему не хотелось.)

А Скорпиус будто и не замечал, что дружба рушится. Он вел себя как обычно, не считая рокового выпада в ноябре, когда обвинил Альбуса в том, что он сознательно отдаляется от них с Розой. Роза, Роза, Роза – все сводилось к Розе. Альбуса это взбесило до такой степени, что он случайно признался в ревности, а потом, как следствие, сходил на свидание с Карой – что, впрочем, кончилось для него вполне благополучно.

Но Скорпиус плыл по течению. И Скорпиусу было все равно. Когда-то, на четвертом курсе, Скорпиус пристыдил Альбуса за то, что он не видит ничего, кроме себя. Сейчас Альбусу нашлось бы чем возразить: он не замечал ничего, помимо себя, потому что для остальных – включая Скорпиуса – он исчез.

«Я всего лишь ищу себе оправдания», – думал Альбус, забираясь под одеяло. С каждым разом это осознание накатывало с большей силой и все больнее давило на совесть.

Но ведь все в любом случае закончилось бы печально. Альбус просто ускорил бы этот процесс, потому что после ему не захочется находиться рядом с этими людьми. Останься он рядом, чувство вины, которое и так не покинет его всю жизнь, будет закономерно усиливаться.

Он мог бы уехать из Англии. Мог бы даже не заканчивать Хогвартс, а просто взять портал куда-нибудь в Америку. Мог бы влиться в общество маглов, а волшебство бы упрощало жизнь.

Или мог бы даже применить заклинание Забвения на самого себя – и все. Просто… все.

Альбус начал было засыпать, как Скорпиус вдруг вновь беспокойно заворочался. Мурлин недовольно зашипел и перепрыгнул с кровати Скорпиуса прямо к Альбусу.

– Ну идем, идем, – Альбус приподнял одеяло для Мурлина, который громко замурлыкал и, потеревшись о руку Альбуса сухим шершавым носом, стал топтать простыню. – Да хватит.

– Прости, – раздался хриплый голос. Позевывая и протирая глаза, Скорпиус пытался принять сидячее положение. Он зажег палочку и потянулся за часами. – Я знаю, что могу во сне резко шевельнуться… Мурлин всегда убегает. Прости, что разбудил.

– Ничего, – пробормотал Альбус. Всякий раз, когда Скорпиус начинал извиняться, он сам опять чувствовал себя виноватым. А ему, в отличие от Скорпиуса, было за что.

Скорпиус понуро опустил голову. Альбусу хотелось одновременно и обнять друга, чтобы стереть с его лица это несчастное выражение, и потрясти его за плечи и потребовать, чтобы он перестал за него волноваться. Потому что это вовсе не значило, что Скорпиус так дорожит Альбусом и их дружбой, – Скорпиус переживал за всех.

– Я заснул в первом часу, а тебя все еще не было… – удрученно прошептал он.

– Уроки в пещере жмыра делал, – машинально соврал Альбус. Обычно они делали уроки вместе, но все три вечера, когда он пробирался в библиотеку, Скорпиус был на тренировках по квиддичу, поэтому у Альбуса было оправдание не проводить время в гостиной или спальне.

– А-а-а.

Повисла тишина, которую нарушало только урчание Мурлина.

– Спокойной ночи, Альбус.

– Спокойной.

Дыхание Скорпиуса никак не выравнивалось. Альбус не мог не думать о том, что после свиданий с Розой Скорпиус всегда засыпал с легкостью. Роза его успокаивала, Роза вызывала у него восторг и огромную гамму других эмоций – Альбус боялся даже представить каких. Если бы только он смог оказаться на ее месте…

Альбус все еще до конца не понимал, почему ужасный рассказ Лили нашел в нем такой отклик. Чего он добьется, если последует своему плану?

Наверное, чтобы узнать, нужно было начать его выполнять.

Четвертая ночная вылазка в библиотеку обернулась удачей, причем в самый последний момент.

После пяти часов отчаянных поисков в запретной секции Альбус был почти готов сдаться. Но, когда он возвращался вдоль ряда с учебными пособиями по целительству, ему вновь попался на глаза трехтомник под названием «Теория и практика психоцелительства: полный курс». В первый вечер Альбус не стал его даже пролистывать, убежденный, что в таком учебнике однозначно не может быть ничего о заклинаниях, связанных с памятью. К тому же он считал крайне маловероятным, что необходимая ему книга окажется в свободном для учеников доступе. Альбус практически потерял всякую надежду отыскать что-то ценное среди макулатуры на тему Аврората и Отдела тайн, и сейчас ему в голову пришла здравая мысль: хотя профессор Дэвис говорил исключительно об аврорах и невыразимцах, с человеческой памятью работали не только они. Скорее всего.

Когда Альбус просматривал оглавление третьего тома, его взгляд моментально упал на раздел «Работа с памятью». Во рту у Альбуса пересохло: только несколько дней назад был убежден, что план рухнет еще на первом шаге. Чувствуя, как нарастает волнение, он начал внимательно читать названия глав: «Структура человеческой памяти»… «Важнейшие компоненты Омута памяти как главного вспомогательного магического предмета в психоцелительстве»… «Использование Омута памяти при лечении депрессии»… «Использование Омута памяти при лечении расстройств пищевого поведения»… «Использование Омута памяти при лечении биполярного расстройства»… еще Омут…

«Заклинание изменения памяти: теоретическая и практическая подготовка, получение лицензии».

Альбус дрожащей рукой открыл страницу четыреста шестьдесят.

Глава начиналась с подробного описания действия заклинания: «...заменяет воспоминание или ряд воспоминаний любой длительности другим воспоминанием или рядом воспоминаний идентичной длительности» – это было очевидно. Авторы особенно подчеркивали опасные последствия неправильно сотворенного заклинания, из-за которых для применения его в терапевтических целях необходимо было предварительно сдать экзамен и получить лицензию: «…периодические головные боли у пациента; кратковременная частичная или полная потеря памяти как у пациента, так и у целителя; необратимая частичная или полная потеря памяти как у пациента, так и у целителя (эффект идентичен корректно примененному заклинанию стирания памяти)». И это пугало, но не отпугивало.

Наконец добравшись до магической формулы ( _«Мемориэ мутацио»_ ), Альбус вынул из кармана перо и кусочек пергамента и принялся записывать.

Удача одновременно Альбуса и обрадовала, и испугала. Он успокаивал себя тем, что, раз первый этап не провалился, непременно провалится второй.

Практиковать заклинание оказалось занятием веселым, но не потому, что первые два часа у Альбуса из палочки не выходило ровным счетом ничего. Интересно было то, на чем Альбус тренировался.

В учебнике по психоцелительству было сказано, что до внесения поправок в закон о правах домашних эльфов в две тысячи первом году – спасибо тете Гермионе – волшебники чаще всего отрабатывали заклинание именно на этих мирных существах (а до окончания Второй магической войны – и вовсе на маглах). Теперь же закон обязывал обучаться изменению памяти исключительно с помощью текстовой информации – ранее этот способ был только рекомендованным.

Предлагалось начинать с коротких фраз или предложений: написать на пергаменте несколько связных слов (они будут выступать в качестве заменяемого воспоминания), четко представить в голове новые (это заменяющее) и навести палочку на пергамент. Если такие предложения легко удается «поменять местами», то можно переходить к более длинным. Если волшебник научился преобразовывать крупные тексты – по пятнадцать-двадцать предложений, то заклинание усвоено.

Через четыре часа написанное Альбусом «Гарри Поттер боится голубей» превращалось разве что в «Скорпиуймс Поттер боится пасть» вместо задуманного «Джеймс Поттер боится упасть с метлы».

Но Альбус не собирался сдаваться. У него было время.

Да и лучше попытаться сосредоточиться на отработке нового заклинания, чем на человеке, мысли о котором, по-видимому, и не давали ему сконцентрироваться.

Альбус добрался и до третьего этапа. К этому моменту он начал испытывать нечто отдаленно напоминающее азарт, но ощутить его в полной мере Альбусу мешало всепоглощающее чувство вины. В последнее время оно вообще вытесняло любые другие чувства.

Радости не добавляла и вышедшая на днях статья Скитер об их свидании с Карой – вернее, свидание там только упоминалось, основной же темой была сексуальная ориентация Альбуса. Увы, но все произошло не на его условиях и совсем не тогда, когда он был к этому готов, к тому же сопровождалось омерзительными комментариями Скитер («Без сомнений, во всем виноват нерадивый папаша несчастного Альбуса, ведь нам всем известно, что гомосексуалистами становятся из-за недостатка отцовской любви»). После выхода статьи мама даже устроила со Скитер в редакции потасовку.

Альбус поначалу злился на Кару, хотя намного больше – на самого себя, что доверился ей. Но Кара, как выяснилось, была практически ни при чем: сплетенку «Ведьмополихрену» отправила ее (уже бывшая) подруга Колман, которая, не добившись от Кары внятного ответа на вопрос, как прошло их с Альбусом свидание, сделала собственные выводы. Не далекие от правды.

Все это, впрочем, сильно Альбуса не утешало.

Не стоило и говорить, что он уже был до невозможности далек от того, чего хотел изначально добиться, а именно – выкинуть жуткую идею из головы.

В субботу, семнадцатого февраля, Альбус, вопреки не дающим ему покоя нервам, уговорил себя позавтракать: несмотря на желудок Уизли, обычно требующий двойные порции каждые три часа, сегодня ему с трудом удалось запихнуть в себя сосиску и половину яичницы (Скорпиус кинул на него подозрительный взгляд, но промолчал). Вяло пожелав Скорпиусу удачи, Альбус направился было в сторону библиотеки – он предупредил друга, что проведет там несколько часов, – но по пути свернул в неприметный коридор, где надел мантию-невидимку, и побежал обратно в подземелья.

В спальне он осознал свою первую ошибку. Потому что ему навстречу, мурлыкая, сразу же кинулся Мурлин. Конечно, Альбуса никто не мог видеть – но жмырам это и не нужно. Как он не предусмотрел? Слава Мерлину, он догадался вернуться заранее: приди Альбус на пятнадцать минут позже, когда уже здесь будет Скорпиус, Мурлин бы его спалил и Альбус вынужден был бы объясняться.

(С другой стороны, тогда бы Альбус точно забросил свой план.)

Мурлина совершенно не смущало, что хозяина не видно, и он уверенно терся о ногу Альбуса. Только вот сейчас его гортанное урчание звучало зловеще.

– Уйди, Мурлин, – шикнул на жмыра Альбус.

Но Мурлин и не думал уходить, хотя Альбус знал, что жмыр его прекрасно понимает (он всегда слышал, когда Альбус собирался на кухню за бутербродами). Жмыру, кажется, было даже все равно, что Альбус не берет его на руки и не гладит.

– Мурлин, отстань, а? Ну не до тебя сейчас. Ты только мешаешься.

Никакой реакции.

– Слушай, я серьезно. Отвали нахрен, – с этими словами Альбус резко отвел ногу от Мурлина и в два шага пересек оставшееся расстояние до окна.

Мурлин замолчал и сосредоточенно посмотрел будто бы прямо на Альбуса, который пытался поудобнее усесться на подоконнике. На секунду Альбусу показалось, что Мурлин действительно его видит, но в следующее мгновение жмыр испустил протяжный звук, нечто между воем и мяуканьем, и, подбежав к кровати Забини, свернулся у подножья клубочком.

Что ж, Мурлин не Скорпиус: если жмыр обижался, то минимум на неделю, и никакие бутерброды с индейкой не спасут. А к плану Альбуса прибавилась еще одна сложная задача: придумать, как в нужный день отвлечь Мурлина. Но об этом он поразмыслит позже.

А что если этот финт, который выкинул Мурлин, – намек, что не нужно продолжать? Альбуса разрывало между желанием сдаться и стремлением дойти до конца – то есть _почти_ до конца, он ведь на самом деле не собирался выполнять последний пункт. Все это было лишь, как его, си-му-ля-ци-ей ситуации – кажется, так оно называется.

Заранее наложив на себя Заглушающие чары, Альбус прислонился к окну и закрыл глаза, слушая размеренный плеск воды за стеклом. Он устал – во всех смыслах: он не высыпался, он еле выдерживал давление со стороны учителей из-за надвигающихся экзаменов, он уделял слишком много времени этому своему сраному плану. Хотя, надо признать, сейчас любому семикурснику было нелегко: все спали в среднем пять часов, все лезли на стенку из-за Ж.А.Б.А., а третий пункт у каждого был свой – у Скорпиуса, например, дурацкий квиддич.

Но он мог развеяться вместе с Розой, как сегодня. Альбус старался не думать, что раньше на ее месте был он. Впрочем, подобным образом утешать себя не стоило: он никогда ею не был. Когда появилась Роза, Скорпиус понял, насколько проще ему находиться в ее компании, и Альбус постепенно отошел на второй план.

Дверь распахнулась. Мурлин недовольно вильнул хвостом. Альбус отчетливо услышал шаги двух пар ног, хотя видел пока только Скорпиуса. Скорпиус запер дверь заклинанием, и Роза перестала прятаться под мантией-невидимкой.

Наконец Альбус увидит, как они ведут себя без него. Каков _Скорпиус_ без него, в совершенно расслабленной, непринужденной обстановке. О чем они будут разговаривать? Будут ли они вообще разговаривать?

Скорпиус, часто и с усилием моргая, смотрел куда-то за плечо Розы, словно почему-то не решался встретиться с ней взглядом. У Альбуса не оставалось сомнений, что это означает: Скорпиус явно предвкушал их встречу и всячески оттягивал момент, когда все – что бы то ни было – начнется.

Роза осторожно обняла его за талию.

– Привет, – брякнул Скорпиус.

– Мы уже здоровались.

Настолько неловкого начала Альбус не ожидал.

– Да, это... у нас тренировка сразу после обеда, – Скорпиус отстранился, одной рукой поглаживая предплечье Розы. – Так что мы с тобой сегодня только…

– Нам хватит. Сразу после обеда? Бартли совсем над вами издевается? – нахмурилась Роза и, взяв Скорпиуса за руку, потянула его в сторону кровати.

– Она считает, это мы над ней издеваемся.

– Ну да, ну да, выглядит она так, будто вечно всем недовольна.

– Нами.

Разумеется, они обсуждали квиддич. Квиддич Альбус ненавидел всей душой, но ради Скорпиуса исправно посещал все матчи и абсолютно искренне радовался каждый раз, когда друг отбивал голы. Он никогда не перебивал воодушевленные монологи Скорпиуса о стратегии, но при этом никогда не мог поддержать разговор.

В отличие от Розы.

– Но у вас же есть Новы! Супернову я так вообще, если честно, побаиваюсь.

– Сьюзи все почему-то боятся. Сомнительно, правда, что это нам поможет выиграть у Рейвенкло.

Но и со всезнающей Розой Скорпиус был скован смущением, и его не расслабляли даже ее прикосновения – она то проводила большим пальцем по его запястьям, то легко целовала шею, то гладила живот. Альбус почувствовал некое подобие облегчения: все-таки раньше – до того, как в их уютную компанию из двух человек ворвалась _она_ , – Скорпиус был с ним расслаблен, насколько это возможно для такого человека, как он.

– Ну, у Рейвенкло в команде хотя бы парень не один.

Альбус рано радовался: откинув голову назад, Скорпиус громко рассмеялся, и от прежней неловкости не осталось и следа. Роза прыснула, наблюдая за реакцией Скорпиуса, и шутливо ткнула его локтем под бок.

– Слышала бы тебя Лили… – Скорпиус снял очки и аккуратно положил их на прикроватную тумбочку. Его плечи все еще подрагивали от хохота.

– Я не могу не подколоть тебя насчёт вашей сборной-гадюшника, ты же знаешь. У нас вот из девчонок только я, Лили и Линни.

Еще один слабый смешок от Скорпиуса, и вот так – после скромного обсуждения квиддича – все началось. 

Альбус должен был все мысленно фотографировать, впечатывать снимки в память, чтобы позже уметь воспроизвести. Он не должен был все проживать и пропускать через себя.

Но иначе у него не получалось.

Альбус подозревал, что видеть все вживую окажется намного мучительнее бессвязных картинок, которые ему иногда подсовывало воображение. (Даже те картинки вызывали слепящую боль.) Он и не думал, что невыносимо будет настолько, что ему захочется все заглушить и затемнить или попросту отсюда сбежать, как он когда-то и поступал.

Только сегодня он обязан был все выдержать.

Он неотрывно смотрел, как Роза первой целует Скорпиуса. Видимо, до сих пор инициативу всегда проявляла она. Он не боялся, что не сможет повторить, – он сейчас думал о другом. О том, что, как бы банально это ни звучало, ему до безумия хотелось бы оказаться на ее месте. Он всегда об этом думал – абсолютно всегда, когда надо и не надо (никогда не надо). Но теперь, когда все разворачивалось прямо перед глазами и показывало, как все могло бы происходить в другой реальности, где Скорпиус не Розой, Альбус терял контроль над мыслями. Все они были вытеснены одной.

Роза расстегнула три верхних пуговицы рубашки, но полностью ее не сняла. Скорпиус не возражал – он вообще ничего не говорил и практически ничего не делал. Всем заправляла Роза, а он только молча оперся о подушки, закрыв глаза. (Как будто бы для того, чтобы ничего не видеть, – но нет, конечно, это Альбус всего лишь мысленно выдавал желаемое за действительность.)

Прошептав необходимое заклинание, Роза медленно и осторожно опустилась на Скорпиуса. Она крепко зажмурилась и закусила губу, и Альбусу захотелось сделать то же самое, но только не от удовольствия.

А он не мог.

Альбус не знал, что может быть хуже. Он давно привык к дикой смеси из желчи и яда, которая то обжигала горло, то стягивала, грозясь удушить, а потом бурлила и выплескивалась наружу истерикой. Но сейчас с ним происходило нечто совсем новое, к которому он не был готов. Его будто обездвижили, но при этом не лишили чувств, а наоборот – во много раз их усилили.

Как бы ему ни хотелось, он был не в силах оторвать взгляд от постели Скорпиуса – или хотя бы закрыть глаза. Каждые несколько секунд по телу пробегал холодок, и вскоре ладони оледенели, но согреть Альбус их не мог. Каждую минуту сердце на пару мгновений замирало, а потом болезненно сжималось и пропускало два или три стремительных удара.

Ни Скорпиус, ни Роза не издавали ни звука – слышалось только их постепенно учащающееся дыхание.

И Альбусу становилось тяжело дышать. Неприятный холодок разбавило совершенно неуместное и невыносимое желание. В глазах отвратительно защипало, и, когда первая горячая слеза медленно прокатилась по щеке, Альбус едва разборчиво проскулил себе под нос, обращаясь неизвестно к кому или чему – к Розе, и к Скорпиусу, и к собственному разуму, и к телу: «Не надо».

Его начинало подташнивать. Легким ознобом, который превратился в самый настоящий пронизывающий холод, в нем отзывалась ревность, и сейчас этот холод отчаянно боролся с возбуждением, выливаясь обжигающими слезами на щеках.

Роза уткнулась носом в изгиб между шеей и плечом Скорпиуса, и Альбус как никогда отчетливо увидел на ее месте себя. Это была уже не размытая картинка, которую в снах акварелью рисовало подсознание, и не ослепительный калейдоскоп из кадров, мелькающих перед глазами, когда Альбус снимал напряжение в душе. Это была реальность, до воссоздания которой оставалось всего пара шагов.

Эта предательская мысль словно растворила оковы, и Альбус наконец смог отвести взгляд.

Альбус не слушал, как Роза судорожно вдыхает через нос и как через минуту к ней присоединяется Скорпиус. Альбус не смотрел, как они торопливо одеваются, как Скорпиус неуклюже обнимает Розу на прощание, как очищает воздух заклинанием, как достает из шкафа чистое полотенце и спешит в душ.

Альбус сжимал кулаки, уставившись на подрагивающие колени и слушая биение сердца, отдающееся в ушах. Когда Скорпиус скрылся за дверью, он зарыдал.

До желаемого было рукой подать.

**_19 апреля 2024_ **

Оставалось меньше суток.

В голове у Альбуса это звучало так, как будто меньше суток ему остается жить. В какой-то степени это было похоже на правду, потому что он еще в январе понял, что на завтрашнем дне прежняя жизнь прервется. Но тогда он был уверен, что его плану не сбыться.

Наступило время строить планы на новую жизнь. Сбежать из Хогвартса, потом из страны – сейчас это уже не казалось чем-то далеким и невозможным.

Альбусу стоило бы провести последний обычный день рядом со Скорпиусом, пытаясь насладиться, а не пораниться осколками былой дружбы. Скорпиус точно не был бы против – он до сих пор прилагал все усилия, чтобы оставаться хорошим другом. Альбус почувствовал секундный укол совести, который тут же сменила разумная мысль, что Скорпиус переживал за всех, причем для того, чтобы его самого не грызла совесть.

Раньше он бы вообще не допустил подобных мыслей. Может, Скорпиус и не менялся вовсе, это сам Альбус озлобился на весь мир и начал подстраивать его под себя.

Да и что это даст, если Альбус немного побудет рядом со Скорпиусом как прежде? Альбусу пора уже было учиться привыкать к новой, одинокой жизни. И ничто не подходило для этой цели лучше пещеры жмыра.

Поэтому сегодня в пятницу Альбус направился в свой любимый коридор, после того как закончил шесть несложных в приготовлении зелий в кабинете кружка по зельеварению, среди которых было и Усыпляющее зелье для Мурлина (сегодня Альбус отрабатывал скорость). Профессор Левенштейн сама предложила ему взять с собой пузырек со снадобьем: «Жуткие синяки у тебя под глазами, Альбус. Седьмой курс, знакомо. Прими сегодня перед сном десять капель – хорошо, что завтра можешь отоспаться». Альбус давно проникся к профессору уважением за то, с каким понимаем она относилась к ученикам, но при этом никогда не позволяла себе лишнего и строго следила за правилами. Например, уходя, Альбус услышал, как она отчитывает Бартли за то, что та посмела приблизиться к котлу с безупречным Феликсом Фелицисом авторства Хьюго: «Знаю я вас, слизеринцев. Нет уж, хотите выиграть у Хаффлпаффа – выигрывайте по-честному».

Знакомый запах сырости в пещере жмыра Альбуса странным образом успокаивал. Возможно, сказывалось то, что раньше он прибегал сюда на грани истерики, и в подсознании отложилось, что здесь, среди прохлады и плесени, безопасно.

Альбус в очередной раз прогонял в голове план: скормить Мерлину бутерброд с индейкой, который уже у него в кармане и в который он добавил две капли Усыпляющего зелья; позавтракать со Скорпиусом; в пещере жмыра наколдовать подушки и сделать их невидимыми с помощью Дезиллюминационного заклинания; притаиться, надев мантию-невидимку; проследить по Карте мародеров за Розой и, как только она зайдет в коридор, оглушить ее заклятием; выдернуть у нее волос и добавить его в Оборотное зелье; сотворить с помощью заклинания умножения ее одежду; переодеться; уменьшить свою одежду до размера мизинца; накрыть Розу своей мантией-невидимкой; взять ее мантию; выпить зелье; наложить на проходы в коридор _Репелло_ ; встретиться у входа в слизеринскую гостиную со Скорпиусом; повторить то, что он видел в феврале; найти предлог уйти; изменить память Скорпиусу; снять _Репелло_ ; надеть свою одежду и мантию; избавиться от одежды Розы; надеть на Розу ее мантию; изменить память и оживить ее; стать последней тварью и возненавидеть себя еще сильнее. Идеальный план.

Нет, план идеален, если есть запасной. Запасного плана у Альбуса не было.

Если так подумать, у Альбуса не было ничего, кроме ноющего, порождающего бессонницу чувства где-то в области сердца и отчасти в животе, которое вроде как называлось любовью. Самое человечное, что в нем осталось.

Не успев осмыслить, зачем он это делает, Альбус закрыл глаза и вспомнил январский день, когда Скорпиус впервые приехал к нему в гости. Тогда между ними не проскальзывало ни намека на какую-то неловкость; тогда их соединяла только крепкая дружба – именно соединяла, а не разобщала, как сейчас; тогда между ними не было Розы.

В ту ночь между ними в буквальном смысле был всего лишь игрушечный жмыр.

– _Экспекто Патронум!_

Опять получилось. Из волшебной палочки вылетел знакомый лебедь – все его тело казалось тускловатым, в отличие от других Патронусов, но крылья обрамляло искристое сияние. Черный лебедь, как ему объяснила тетя Гермиона, одобрительно кивая. Тем летом она еще довольно долго вспоминала его «такой редкий и потому такой удивительный» Патронус. Тогда Альбус даже чуточку позлорадствовал: типичная для гриффиндорцев лесная кошка Розы у ее мамы такой восторг не вызвала.

Лебедь неуклюже топтался рядом с Альбусом, наполняя его спокойствием и уверенностью – всем, что необходимо перед завтрашним днем. Мягкое тепло Патронуса расслабляло не хуже Умиротворяющего бальзама, только без побочных эффектов в виде сонливости.

Взмыв к потолку, лебедь неторопливо огибал коридор. Альбус закрыл глаза. Он сидел на холодном каменном полу, наслаждаясь тишиной, которую разбавляло приглушенное шуршание крыльев лебедя.

– Альбус!

Черт. Он забыл о _Репелло_. Черт, черт, черт.

Лебедь исчез.

Услышав голос Скорпиуса, Альбус испуганно вскочил и потушил зажженный факел у стены. Он понимал, что бежать бесполезно, но, убежденный, что Скорпиус не один, а с Розой, решил, что поступит как раньше. Роза Скорпиуса, если что, удержит.

– Альбус, постой!

Или не удержит.

Скорпиус нагнал его у самого входа – запыхавшийся, хотя пробежал не более десятка ступеней. Роза наверняка шла за ним, но встретиться лицом к лицу с Альбусом не спешила.

Может быть, раскраснелся Скорпиус вовсе не потому, что торопился. Может быть, пока Альбус отдыхал, абстрагировавшись от всего мира, где-то у второго входа страстно целовались Скорпиус с Розой.

Стараясь не выплеснуть подступившую к горлу горечь, Альбус смотрел четко в пол:

– Прости, не подумал, что вы тут сегодня с Розой…

Скорпиус его перебил, затараторив:

– Я один. Она теперь в это время готовится к Ж.А.Б.А. Мы встречаемся завтра, когда все будут в Хогсмиде. Ты бы, это, _Репелло_ наложил на вход, а то вдруг кто другой зашел бы.

– Забыл… – признался Альбус, продолжая буравить взглядом стертые каменные плиты под ногами, – устал. Ну, я пойду…

– Не надо!

Альбус невольно поморщился оттого, насколько умоляюще звучали слова Скорпиуса. Считанные минуты назад он заверял себя, что не позволит Скорпиусу давить на жалость, изображая беспокойство за всех и вся. Это казалось задачей простой, ведь прежней дружбе оставалось жить всего двенадцать часов.

– Можем вместе посидеть, – продолжал Скорпиус. – Я, правда, не знаю, что ты тут делал…

А чем он занимался, действительно? Спасался от невыносимой реальности? Обдумывал коварный план по соблазнению Скорпиуса и саморазрушению? Пытался сохранить что-то хорошее в себе?

– Да я сам не знаю. Просто сидел и думал о хорошем. – («Пытался», – мысленно прибавил Альбус.) – Судя по тому, что вызвал Патронус, получалось неплохо.

Альбус выдавил из себя улыбку. Все-таки, наверное, он не врал. Для заклинания Патронуса требовалось не только предельное внимание и мощная магическая энергия, но и по-настоящему радостные воспоминания. Альбус не получал удовольствия, наблюдая за чужой болью, как некоторые темные волшебники, умевшие вызвать Патронус. Истинное блаженство ему доставляли только мысли о счастливых, беспечных, насколько это возможно, минутах вместе со Скорпиусом.

– Может, вместе посидим и подумаем о хорошем?

Кого он пытался обмануть, когда говорил себе, что все, больше никогда и ни за что?

– Я… – («Скажи, что нет, что тебе надоело… Нет, не смей срываться на Скорпиусе».) – Ну, давай.

Они вернулись к проему в коридоре. Альбус вновь зажег факел, а Скорпиус наколдовал подушки, чтобы не сидеть на холодном и твердом полу. Альбус наложил на второй вход отталкивающее непрошеных гостей заклинание и сделал в уме заметку, что завтра этот пункт нельзя пропустить ни в коем случае.

А может, это очередной намек от Вселенной, что завтра ничего не получится и он зря старается? Может, все вообще отменилось и ему следует с облегчением выдохнуть (и пойти дальше утопать в собственной никчемности)?

– Завтра все то же самое? Ну, с Розой. Мы с Забини и Смитом уходим, чтобы вы?.. – он не смог заставить себя закончить вопрос.

Впрочем, Скорпиус не дал ему времени смутиться и чересчур быстро ответил:

– Почти. Да. Вообще-то… мы должны с ней поговорить, – он замялся и потупил взгляд. Его щеки запылали с новой силой. – Серьезно. И я хотел, и Роза. Надеюсь, об одном и том же.

Поговорить, значит. Да, это требовало изменений в плане, но ничего сверхтрудного, под что он не смог бы подстроиться.

Но о чем Скорпиусу с Розой так нужно было поговорить, причем обязательно в тот день, когда все остальные отправятся в Хогсмид и им точно не помешают? В тот день, когда они обычно остаются наедине, чтобы перекинуться парой нескладных фраз о квиддиче в качестве комичной прелюдии, а потом в спешке потрахаться?

Да нет, просто тогда, в феврале, он выбрал неудачный день. С кем не бывает. Зато завтра у них наверняка будет проникновенный разговор о безоблачном совместном будущем, и любовью они займутся как в последний раз.

– Сделаешь ей предложение? – выпалил Альбус, надеясь, что его вопрос звучит скорее шутливо.

– Рано.

Сердце Альбуса впервые за долгое время ухнуло вниз. Судя по всему, в глубине души он все же позволял себе надеяться, что Скорпиус с Розой не навсегда. Не то чтобы эта мысль утешала – он бы предпочел не видеть рядом со Скорпиусом никого, кроме себя.

Скорпиус, кажется, заметил его потерянный взгляд, и поэтому начал судорожно оправдываться:

– То есть, я хотел сказать, что нет, совсем на другую тему. Разговор. Но он все равно серьезный, и я к нему очень долго готовился, и это непростой шаг, хотя я пока не могу тебе ничего рассказать, и…

Кого Альбус пытался убедить в том, что ему все равно? Когда он слышал, как Скорпиус что-то нервно и бессвязно лопочет, когда видел, как он отчаянно заламывает руки, сдержать желание успокоить друга было бесполезно.

Он моментально схватил ладони Скорпиуса в свои. Но, вместо того чтобы почувствовать, как онемевшие от тревоги пальцы начинают расслабляться, он увидел, что Скорпиус, сжав зубы, морщится, словно прикосновение Альбуса доставляет ему нестерпимую боль.

Если до этого сердце Альбуса находилось примерно на глубине подземелья, то сейчас его засосало под земную кору.

Но Скорпиус почему-то не отстранялся.

– …у тебя руки холодные.

Все оказалось очень просто. Как он не подумал? Конечно же, под лавиной паники его ладони успели закоченеть.

Ответ, как исправиться, лежал на поверхности. Что до прихода Скорпиуса его согревало? Воспоминания об их беззаботных мгновениях, воплощенные в теплый мерцающий сгусток энергии.

Скорпиус, вяжущий привкус Успокаивающего зелья в ромашковом чае, Мурлин. Лишь бы сейчас снова сработало.

– _Экспекто Патронум!_

Сработало. И Скорпиус заметно повеселел, и Альбусу стало легче. Вскоре к черному лебедю присоединился феникс Скорпиуса, и птицы, не обращая внимание на хозяев, устроили то ли игру, то ли драку.

Скорпиус увлеченно за ними наблюдал. Альбус просто сидел рядом, чувствуя, как разливающееся по телу тепло ослабляет тугие узлы на плечах и отбойным течением уносит мысли, сосредоточившиеся на завтрашнем дне, в обратную сторону.

**_20 апреля 2024_ **

– Правда. Я согласен. Я…

Все шло не просто как надо, а даже удачно – Альбус сказал бы, что пугающе удачно. Роза крепко спала на бархатных подушках в коридоре, защищенном _Репелло_ ; Мурлин каким-то образом пропал из спальни, хотя должен был видеть третий сон, зарывшись под одеяло Альбуса или Скорпиуса; Скорпиус ничего не заподозрил, когда Альбус чересчур настойчиво предложил отложить их разговор.

Но, наверное, было бы лучше, если бы что-то все-таки не заладилось и Альбус вынужден был отступить.

Потому что если Альбус целовал его с неотвратимым отчаянием, то Скорпиус отвечал с уверенным желанием. А в перерывах между поцелуями смотрел на Альбуса так, будто лучше него в этом мире никого нет.

И то, насколько Альбусу хотелось верить этому взгляду, его ужасало. Но он знал точно: будь он всего на пять сантиметров выше, Скорпиус никогда не посмотрел бы на него с такой слезливой нежностью. Да и насрать. Он впитывал этот взгляд.

Скорпиус провел большим пальцем по его щеке и припал губами к скуле, к мочке уха, к шее, к ключице, и у Альбуса внутри будто бы что-то перемкнуло. Он и не знал, что так бывает: то, что он испытывал раньше, только отдаленно напоминало ощущения сейчас. Мысли перестали хаотично метаться из стороны в сторону – их сжег нахлынувший поток возбуждения.

Сейчас все происходило вовсе не так, как Альбус видел в феврале. Неожиданно перехватив инициативу, Скорпиус вел смело, увлеченно, даже с остервенением, но у Альбуса не возникало никаких вопросов. Он просто позволил себе раствориться в этой гамме новых ощущений.

Не нужно было ни о чем просить – Скорпиус откуда-то уже знал, что Альбусу необходимо.

От резкого, непривычного ощущения заполненности Альбус закусил губу, силясь не издать ни звука и не потревожить Скорпиуса. Но Скорпиус ничего не видел: зажмурившись, он прижался губами к изгибу между шеей и плечом Альбуса.

Ему нравилось, что Скорпиус не пытался быть осторожным. И не надо – Альбус заслужил такую грубость. Только грубость в исполнении Скорпиуса была сладкой.

Перед глазами не мерцали картинки, нарисованные ядовитыми, кричащими красками, которые сдавливали грудную клетку и выжимали слезы безысходности. Перед ним разворачивалась утопическая реальность, которую он сам создал и которой боялся, но сейчас она распаляла его до предела, заставляя полностью прочувствовать, как все бывает, когда другая реальность испаряется.

И вот снова это нарастающее напряжение – вроде бы почти как обычно, если не считать мощного фонового тепла. Только сейчас он был в объятиях Скорпиуса, он ощущал под пальцами мягкость его спутавшихся волос, он чувствовал его порывистое горячее дыхание у себя на висках, на щеках, на губах – и это все умножало отчасти уже знакомое в сотни раз.

Как же Альбус его любил.

И все равно, что это, кажется, вырвалось у него шепотом, когда от перекрывающего сознание удовольствия перед глазами вспыхнули искры.

Возбуждение отступило, телесные ощущения подостыли. Альбус опять мог трезво мыслить.

Лучше бы не мог.

Осознание своего поступка нагрянуло, как раскат грома в дождливый день, – когда будто бы и ждешь, но надеешься, что пронесет. Пока еще разгоряченное тело Альбуса словно окатили ледяной водой, но сердце не замерло, а забилось с бешеной скоростью. Ему становилось дурно. Мысль о том, _что_ он натворил, нависала черными пятнами перед глазами. Альбус зажмурился.

Он использовал тело родного, пусть и не близкого человека. Он обманул не родного, но самого близкого человека. Все для своей… он даже не знал, какими словами описать цель. Гнусная, подлая, тошнотворная. Но была ли у него цель вообще? Чего он хотел добиться? Он изначально знал, что это все не принесет ему облегчения.

Альбус взглянул на часы: почти одиннадцать. Не время заниматься самоистязанием. Времени вообще практически не осталось.

Глубоко вздохнув, он повернулся на бок, лицом к Скорпиусу, и тут же об этом пожалел. Скорпиус продолжал смотреть на него тем же любящим взглядом, который только сильнее напоминал Альбусу о содеянном.

– Я тебя люблю.

Альбуса снова будто бы обдало холодом. Конечно, Скорпиус выбрал идеальнейший момент для признания. Конечно, это и было целью их с Розой «серьезного» разговора. Конечно, Альбусу, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, нужно было ответить, что он тоже его любит.

Нет, Альбусу надо было убежать отсюда подальше – как раньше, когда видел Скорпиуса вместе с Розой. Он знал, что Скорпиус, со свойственной ему покладистостью, возражать не станет.

К счастью, предлог уйти у него уже был заготовлен.

– Слушай, я кое-что забыла в башне. Это важно… для нашего разговора. Я сбегаю и вернусь. Я быстро, обещаю.

Он торопливо накинул на себя одежду Розы, ее мантию-невидимку. Улучив момент, когда Скорпиус отвернется, Альбус, стоя в дверях, четко представил, что Скорпиус и Роза договариваются о другом времени – на час позже, и направил палочку на Скорпиуса. И рванул из комнаты, не оглядываясь.

Следующие несколько минут пролетели как одна. Альбус добежал до пещеры жмыра, с отвращением уничтожил одежду Розы с помощью _Эванеско_ , оживил Розу, изменил ей память. Двоюродная сестра выругалась под нос, что не смотрит под ноги, и спокойно пошла дальше по коридору – значит, заклинание подействовало.

Умиротворяющая тишина коридора начала казаться звенящей. Перед глазами снова потемнело, в груди защемило, к горлу твердым комком подступила злость на самого себя. Чувствуя, как подкашиваются ноги, Альбус опустился на холодный пол и взвыл, как раненое животное.

Он ненавидел себя и раньше, но сейчас эта ненависть достигла апогея, и Альбусу хотелось разорвать себя на части – что угодно, лишь бы больше никогда не вспоминать, на что он пошел ради… А ради чего? Ради того, чтобы найти причину, _отговорку_ мучить себя, а потом жалеть?

Альбус и правда вызывал у себя жалость. Эгоистичный, лживый, трусливый – такого человека оставалось только пожалеть.

Ком в горле продолжал давить, выжимая слезы, высасывая всю энергию. Альбуса сотрясало от рыданий, и он закусил губу в попытке унять непроизвольно вырывающиеся из груди всхлипы.

Может быть, ему удастся найти способ все исправить. Может быть, под полом гостиной у какого-нибудь темного мага завалялся еще один маховик времени нового поколения. Может быть, в Лютном переулке кто-нибудь знает, как создать маховик. Изменить нужно всего шестьдесят минут.

А может, просто не нужно было выяснять, сработает ли чертов план.

Он так и не снял мантию-невидимку и вместо своих коленей сквозь пелену слез смотрел на серый потрескавшийся камень, который еще вчера его успокаивал. Он не собирался останавливать раздирающие сердце мучения – он их удостоился с лихвой.

Альбус не знал, сколько так просидел.

Наверное, совсем недолго, потому что Скорпиус, который сейчас стоял перед ним, выглядел почти так же, как когда Альбус уходил: порозовевшие щеки, растрепанные волосы, потемневшие глаза. То, что Скорпиус может его увидеть, Альбус понял слишком поздно: он не заметил, как слетел капюшон мантии.

Ему следовало срочно придумать, как объясниться, и истязать себя, что опять забыл о _Репелло_ , и изводиться догадками, зачем Скорпиус здесь. Но уже не было сил.

Скорпиус смотрел на него, как на дикого жмыра. Он осторожно поднял ладонь:

– Альбус, пожалуйста, не убегай хотя бы сейчас.

Альбус и не собирался. Его уже не трясло, но и двигаться он был не в состоянии. Наказания не пришлось долго ждать, и это его одновременно утешало и огорчало: он-то считал, что заслуживает многолетних страданий.

Молча глотая слезы, он позволил Скорпиусу подойти ближе, сесть рядом, снять с себя мантию-невидимку, зачем-то приобнять себя за плечи.

Скорпиус пытался вызвать Патронус, очевидно, не понимая, что одно его прикосновение уже растворяло ком в горле у Альбуса.

– Почему, да что это такое… – Из палочки вырвалась серебристая дымка, потом еще одна, и еще. – Нет, я смогу. Смогу.

Но Альбусу не был нужен никакой Патронус. Ладонь Скорпиуса на предплечье согревала, распутывая тугой узел из ненависти и жалости к себе.

Не отдавая себе отчет, просто желая, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось, Альбус уткнулся носом в плечо Скорпиусу и забормотал: «Прости, прости, прости…» Он не прекратил шептать эти извинения, даже когда Скорпиус заговорил, поглаживая его по голове:

– Альбус, мы с Розой расстались. Мы оба хотели, и оба хотели поговорить как раз об этом, как оказалось. Тебе не нужно было... Все сработало. Почти все. Роза ничего не помнит, а я... не знаю почему... но на меня не подействовало. Заклинание изменения памяти, да, я правильно догадался? С ума сойти, это же уровень академии Мунго. Ты случайно не собираешься в психоцелители? Нет, что это я говорю, в самом деле...

(«Прости, прости, прости…»)

– Я говорил, что люблю, не Розе. Альбус, я _знал_ , кому это говорю.

Но Альбус был уверен, что слышит эти слова Скорпиуса только потому, что ему хочется их услышать, и поэтому не переставал нашептывать: «Прости, прости, прости…».

– Нет, это ты меня прости. Если бы я не оттягивал с разговором, ничего бы не случилось. Я виноват не меньше.

А может, и не послышалось. Альбус неохотно высвободился из объятий Скорпиуса и растерянно взглянул на… друга? На светлых ресницах Скорпиуса поблескивали слезы, но он смотрел на Альбуса так же, как час назад, – с любовью.

– Мы что-нибудь придумаем, – он ободряюще сжал руку Альбуса. – Я тоже хочу это забыть. Мы можем сделать так, чтобы оба забыли.

Альбус нерешительно кивнул.

– Все могло бы сложиться иначе, – Скорпиус грустно улыбнулся. – Если бы я только выпил Феликс Фелицис.


	4. Эпилог

**_20 апреля 2024_ **

Хьюго всегда считал себя везунчиком. Особенно по сравнению с сестрой.

Он был умнее, хоть и младше, что, кстати, добавляло его достижениям ценности. Благодаря более смуглой коже ему было проще скрыть смятение: румянец проступал на щеках, только когда ему совсем хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Ему требовалось меньше общения, и он никогда не страдал дома на каникулах, вдали от друзей из Хогвартса.

Жаль, что так везло не всем.

Сначала Хьюго думал, что самые невезучие люди – это его родители. Им не повезло влюбиться друг в друга, завести самую что ни на есть обычную дочь и прекрасного сына… то есть с сыном как раз повезло. Ну да какая разница – насчет родителей он все равно ошибался. Да, признать свою ошибку было непросто: Хьюго раздражал сам факт того, что он, мать вашу, ошибся. Но, пожалуй, он радовался, что все сложилось именно так. В общем, мама с папой тоже оказались везунчиками: они нашли друг друга.

С Розой все было куда сложней. Ей постоянно не везло, и она впутывалась в какие-то сомнительные авантюры – проявление типичного для гриффиндорцев отсутствия благоразумия и осмотрительности. Хьюго за нее переживал, пусть и старался на это не намекнуть даже случайно. Намекнет – Роза начнет доказывать, что удача – нечто мимолетное, надеяться нужно исключительно на собственные силы, и ему, ученику Рейвенкло, стоило бы это понимать. Но упрямству сестры позавидовал бы даже папа, и ей было бесполезно объяснять то, что Хьюго знал как раз потому, что учился в Рейвенкло: без капли удачи ничего не получится.

Иногда – в буквальном смысле.

Поэтому сейчас он спешил в спальню четверокурсников Рейвенкло.

– Как вампиру не спать восемь дней? – сладким мелодичным голосом пропел вопрос орел на двери, ведущей в гостиную.

Хьюго закатил глаза: во-первых, орел повторялся, во-вторых, за четыре года обучения он так и не загадал по-настоящему каверзной загадки.

– Спать по ночам. Смени пластинку и повысь планку наконец.

Как и раньше, орел не обратил внимания на поддевку Хьюго, но и не стал хвалить смекалку. Дверь распахнулась.

У входа в спальню его ждали Лоркан и Лисандер. Лоркан, как всегда, не мог спокойно стоять и совершенно по-дурацки подпрыгивал на месте, а Лисандер, как всегда, не мог спокойно на это смотреть и совершенно по-дурацки прикрывал глаза ладонью.

– Джентльмены! – развел руками Хьюго.

– Леди, – поклонился Лоркан.

Хьюго показал ему средний палец и открыл дверь в спальню. Он все предусмотрел заранее: знал, что его соседи по комнате со всех ног умчатся в Хогсмид и ему с близнецами никто не помешает. Встав посередине спальни, он прыжком развернулся лицом к Лоркану и Лисандеру и демонстративно запустил руку в карман мантии.

– Итак, джентльмен и леди, – он красноречиво посмотрел на Лоркана, и тот присел в шутливом реверансе. – Готов представить вашему вниманию уникальную разработку известнейшего в мире волшебника Хьюго Грейнджера-Уизли… беспроводные мини-удлинители ушей! – он вынул из кармана четыре крохотных предмета, напоминающих магловские наушники.

Лоркан и Лисандер застонали:

– Кончай прикалываться, мисс Грейнджер.

– Переходи к тому, что обещал…

Хьюго взглянул на часы:

– Еще три минуты. Я просто хотел подчеркнуть, что, если бы не эти удлинители под Дезиллюминационкой, мы бы с вами сейчас тут не сидели. Думаете, Роза бы при мне раскололась, когда у них с мини-Малфоем свиданка?

– Да мы уже сто раз слышали, как ты весной подслушал ее разговор с родителями, – Лисандер закатил глаза. – И помним, как ты окрестил это нытьем высшего сорта. Именно поэтому ты сейчас Розе помогаешь.

– Исключительно потому, что без меня она опять налажает и всех нас опозорит, – Хьюго изо всех сил старался не показывать, как на самом деле болеет за сестру. Пусть даже Лисандер и прав. Долбаный Лисандер – его никогда не провести.

Лисандер приподнял бровь:

– Само собой. А еще ты ни в коем случае не будешь пить Феликс Фелицис, когда наконец соберешься с духом позвать Пикс на свидание.

Хьюго мысленно поблагодарил вселенскую удачу за то, что на его смуглых щеках смущение трудно заметить.

– В общем, о Розе. Если бы в «ВВВ» вместо любовных зелий не висела табличка «Здесь могли бы быть любовные зелья»… – он попытался перевести тему.

– …то ты бы сам ими с удовольствием закупился, – понимающе хмыкнул Лисандер, на что получил толчок под бок от Лоркана со словами: «Нельзя так шутить, ты чего?»

– …то я бы подумал, что Роза накачала ими бедного Малфоя, – Хьюго пытался сохранять невозмутимость. Посмотрев на часы, он достал из кармана маленький пузырек с золотистой жидкостью. – Так или иначе, сегодня это подойдет к концу. А чтобы все прошло гладко, моей невезучей сестре необходима капля удачи. Надеюсь, учебник не врет насчет действия на окружающих.

Близнецы переглянулись и выжидающе посмотрели на Хьюго.

Хьюго откупорил пузырек и поднес его к губам:

– Ваше здоровье!


End file.
